


Xiaolin Showdown: Rise of the Heylin Seed

by FireGirl125



Series: Xiaolin Showdown [2]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGirl125/pseuds/FireGirl125
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a failed attempt in destroying the world with the Heylin Comet, Chase Young, Jack Spicer and Hannibal Roy Bean go back to the drawing board, this time deciding rob the Xiaolin Temple of the Heylin Seed and using it to destroy the world. But when the Heylin Seed double-crosses Chase Young, Hannibal and Jack, they are forced to team up with the Xiaolin Monks, led by Shoku Warriors Raimundo Pedrosa and Kimiko Tohomiko, and Wudai Warriors Omi and Clay Bailey. </p><p>Sequel to Xiaolin Showdown: The Ultimate Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Devising A New Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay defeated their last plan of world domination, Chase Young once again teams up with Jack Spicer and Hannibal Bean to unleash a dire threat: The Heylin Seed.

Chase Young glanced at the burning fire in the fireplace as he silently sat in his chair, drinking a cup of what appeared to be Lao Mang Lone Soup, and thinking back on his recent failures. His recent plan was full-proof; team up with Jack Spicer and Hannibal Roy Bean and destroy the world with the Heylin Comet. They even did research on their enemies to figure out ways to make them vulnerable so his plan would succeed. However, there was one thing that stopped his plan's for world domination…..  
  
Those _Xiaolin Monks_!  
  
Somehow, they had figured him out, and were able to defeat him one too many times in order to triumphantly save the world. He wasn’t sure how since they were merely teenagers. He was a 1,500-year-old creature who was brought to the dark side because of Hannibal Bean. But here he was, sitting in front of the fireplace, thinking about how his plan had failed to a bunch of kids. He was bent on ruling the world, and once he did, he was going to make those Xiaolin Monks pay for their annoynace. Maybe he could make them into his jungle cats once he succeeded in his plans. He knew what he was going to do with his enemy once his plan succeeded, but what could he do? He decided to get up from his comfy chair and walk over to the scrolls that were in the bookcase, grabbing one of them and opening it up. In the scroll was the legend of the Heylin Seed from 1,500-years-ago and from that, his eyes widened with interest. He placed the scroll down on the table as he continued reading it, but he slowly closed his eyes and felt his lips curl into a grimace.  
  
Chase Young had company.  
  
“What are you doing here, Spicer?” Chase Young turned around and noticed Jack Spicer behind him with a few of Jack’s robots. “And you brought your little trinkets? To what do I owe the surprise?”  
  
“I just decided to come by and say that your idea for us to rule the world was absolutely lousy,” Jack furrowed his eyebrows at Chase Young. “I’ve been having nightmares about those stupid Xiaolin Monks defeating us over and over. Chrome Dome’s face is going to be stuck in my head for the next century.”  
  
“You couldn’t have called to tell me that?” Chase Young grimaced in return.  
  
“I could have, but I’d rather tell you what a lousy strategist you were to your face.” Jack chortled, but Chae Young felt the anger boil in his body.  
  
“Tell me why I shouldn’t order my jungle cats to rip you into a million pieces, Spicer?” Chase Young turned around to face the young self proclaimed genius.  
  
“Because, I heard you were planning another attack on those stupid monks,” Jack crossed his arms while his face turned into a devilish smirk. “I want in.”  
  
“You want in on my latest scheme?” Chase Young scoffed. “Why would I let you join after you failed me the last time?”  
  
“Because I’m the only evil villain that will do whatever you say without question,” Jack casually shrugged his shoulders. “And I won’t double cross you. I’m like a evil puppy.”  
  
“You’re not going to leave until I say ‘yes’, are you?” Chase Young sounded defeated.  
  
“Nope.” Jack shook his head, Chase Young finally relenting.  
  
“Fine,” Chase Young motioned for Jack to come closer, the two of them glancing down at the scroll. “If you must know, I had been studying the scrolls in my library, and I found something rather interesting. Have you ever heard of the Heylin Seed?”  
  
“Oh, you mean Gigi!” Jack exclaimed, although he noticed Chase Young wasn’t exactly following him. “Right, Vlad and I stole him from the monks once, became a plant, stole some Shen Gong Wu for me and then he double-crossed me, not to mention turned me into a plant. Then the monks stopped him, yada, yada, yada and they learned a lesson in humility or something like that. ” Jack recalled the memory before letting out a shudder. “Don’t ever wish to become a plant. It’s not fun.”  
  
“Well, if the monks hadn’t stopped the Heylin Plant--,”  
  
“Gigi.” Jack immediately corrected which forced Chase Young to let out a tired sigh.  
  
“Gigi,” Chase Young glared at Jack before continuing. “Then he would have destroyed the entire world. Imagine, having the Heylin Plant on our side, that way we’d be able to rule the world with an iron fist.”  
  
“Not to mention get rid of those Xiaolin losers once and for all!” Jack declared.  
  
“Now you’re thinking like an evil doer, Spicer.” Chase Young gave him an evil smirk, which caused Jack to let out a smile. “Now, in order to hatch our plan, we’re going to need to steal the seed from the Xiaolin vault...and what a better way to do so when the monks aren’t available.”  
  
“And I know a way they’re all going to be out of the temple.” Jack pressed a button which activated his helibot. “Time to go Shen Gong Wu hunting!” Jack flew out of Chase Young’s palace and into the night while his Jack Bots followed him. But as Chase Young stared back at the scroll, he felt his devilish grin expand, and all he could think about was placing his newest plan into action.  
  
Now...if only he could find a way to get those Xiaolin monks apart...especially the _dragon of wind and dragon of fire_ …

* * *

  
The Xiaolin Temple was usually full of hustle and bustle, especially with all of the training that went on. But on that particular day, it was extremely quiet, and it may have had something to do with the fact there hadn’t been a Shen Gong Wu sighting in weeks. The monks were used to no Shen Gong Wu sightings in days, but weeks was just pushing it a bit too far. While the Xiaolin Monks had spent most of their time training in order to stay sharp, that particular morning, they decided to take in a game of Xiaolin Chess. Omi and Kimiko were one team and Raimundo and Clay were on the other. Kimiko wasn't interested in being on Omi’s team considering he loved to take over _and_ take credit for other people's work, but Omi promised he was going to be a team player, and it caused Kimiko to relent. Currently, Omi and Kimiko were waiting for Raimundo and Clay to make a move, and while Kimiko and Omi didn’t mind waiting for them to plan their strategy, their patience did have a limit.

  
“Come on guys,” Kimiko let out a playful groan as Raimundo and Clay stared at her from across the enlarged chess board. “We don’t have all day here! Make a move already!”  
  
“Oh please, you’re trying to rush us so you can psych us out when it's your turn!” Raimundo exclaimed in return although he gave Kimiko a wink in the process. Kimiko couldn't help but give Raimundo a giggle, but Omi and Clay had seen this affection before. At first, their affection towards one another was adorable, but at times it had Omi and Clay rolling their eyes in annoyance. Luckily, they were able to put their affection on hold from time to time, so it didn't feel like they were stuck in a love bubble 24/7.  
  
“All right enough chit-chat partner, I have the perfect move,” Clay smirked before whispering into Raimundo’s ear. Raimundo grabbed the Sword of the Storm Shen Gong Wu while he meticulously planned their attack.  
  
“Knight to E3, Sword of the Storm!” Raimundo announced while moving the knight piece with the Shen Gong Wu. The knight piece knocked into a few of Kimiko and Omi’s pawns, which caused the both of them to widen their eyes.  
  
“That is most unfair! You drowned my battlewagon!” Omi shouted, causing Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay to raise an eyebrow towards him.  
  
“I reckon he means ‘You sunk my battleship’,” Clay said, Raimundo glancing at Omi with confusion.  
  
“We’re not playing _Battleship_ ,” Raimundo reminded Omi. “We’re playing chess.”  
  
“There is such a game called _Battleship_? Isn’t it most dangerous?” Omi’s eyes lit up at Raimundo’s words although Raimundo started feeling the blood boil throughout his body.  
  
“Alright, it's our turn,” Kimiko sighed, grabbing the Star Hanabi. “If we can get back to the game, I’d appreciate it. And speaking of _Battleship_...I found the perfect move to sink these boys once and for all...Queen to D2, Star Hanabi!” Kimiko moved the Queen to the other side of the board, knocking Raimundo and Clay’s chess pieces until the Queen, the Knight and the Rook were surrounding the King. “And that boys is checkmate!”  
  
“What in tar nation?” Clay and Raimundo observed the chess scene in front of them as Kimiko cockily blew on her nails. “How on earth did you do that?!”  
  
“Just saying, you really shouldn’t move all of the pieces that are protecting the king at once,” Kimiko smirked. “It just makes it easier to corner the opposition.”  
  
“Why did you not tell me about your elaborate plan, Kimiko?” Omi sounded as if he was disappointed. “I would have assisted!!”  
  
“No, you would have taken credit for the idea,” Kimiko crossed her arms. “Which you do _all the time_ …”  
  
“I most certainly do not!” Omi widened his eyes, but Raimundo and Clay decided to stop Omi from arguing any further.  
  
“Yeah you do, partner,” Clay admitted.  
  
“And you never let us forget when we make a mistake,” Raimundo added.  
  
“How else will you learn from humility if I do not disclose your mistakes?” Omi gave a smile while he spoke, but before Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay can add onto their point, Dojo slithered towards them while holding a scroll.  
  
“I hope you did make any plans, you know of the fun kind or of the romantic kind,” Dojo’s eyes immediately darted to Raimundo and Kimiko as their cheeks turned crimson red. Omi and Clay couldn’t help but snicker at the both of them from behind, but all it did was cause Raimundo and Kimiko to glare at them with annoyance.  
  
“Is there something funny that we should know about?” Raimundo sounded annoyed at Omi, Clay and Dojo.  
  
“Oh no,” Omi was unable to contain his laughter. “It is just ever so amusing that you are still face over wedge for Kimiko.”  
  
“Head over heels,” Raimundo’s face was serious while correcting Omi but it just made Omi laugh even more. He wasn’t sure what was so funny, but he decided to change the subject. “Anyway, Dojo did you come here to give Omi and Clay something to laugh at or is there something important you wanted to tell us?”  
  
“Oh yeah, you’re right,” Dojo snapped his fingers while holding the scroll. “There’s a new Shen Gong Wu sighting.”  
  
“Finally, the first one in three weeks!” Kimiko exclaimed as Dojo opened the scroll.  
  
“The Komori Sword recently revealed itself,” Dojo said while the monks all gathered around him. “It allows the user to hang upside down like a bat and fight well in darkness.”  
  
“So it basically gives you the powers of a bat?” Raimundo raised an eyebrow while glancing at Kimiko. “That’s only gonna come in handy when you’re fighting in a cave or something.”  
  
“What are we standing here for?” Clay wondered as Dojo turned into a gigantic dragon. “Let’s go get the Wu!”  
  
“However, before we begin, we should go over some ground rules,” Dojo took out a stack of papers and handed them to Kimiko, noticing that she was glancing down at the words.  
  
“Dojo, what’s this?” Kimiko raised an eyebrow as Raimundo read the rules over her shoulder.  
  
“Well, this is the first time in 1,500 years two monks decided to date each other, so just to be prepared, I came up with some ground rules,” Dojo smiled, but Raimundo wasn’t amused.  
  
“Dojo, us dating isn’t going to change how we find Shen Gong Wu or beat bad guy butt,” Raimundo thought Dojo was overreacting. “Has it actually interfered with our chores or our training?”  
  
“No, but this is the first time we’ve found a Shen Gong Wu since then and I have to be sure,” Dojo responded, which caused Kimiko to burn the paper with her fire abilities. “Hey, why did you do that?! It took days to get those laminated!”  
  
“You act like this is a crisis,” Kimiko growled, causing Raimundo to give Dojo the same upset look. “Look, Rai knows that he has to protect the whole team, so why not trust him instead of trying to enforce rules that probably aren’t going to work anyway?” Dojo considered Kimiko’s words before he released a sigh.  
  
“Fine, I’ll try it your way,” Dojo grumbled.

"Dojo, isn't the reason this hasn't happened before is because Kimiko is the first girl dragon the temple has ever had?" Clay questioned, causing Dojo to nod his head.

"Yeah, pretty much," Dojo answered before increasing in size. "Come on, we don't have all day to get the Shen Gong Wu. We gotta beat Jack Spicer to it."

While Omi and Clay weren't aware, Kimiko had tugged on Raimundo's sleeve, causing the dragon of wind to glance back at her with interest.

“I wish everyone would stop treating us differently,” Kimiko admitted, which caused Raimundo to give her a softened look. "We're still the same monks before we got together. And other than our relationship, nothing has changed."  
  
“Ah, don't let it bother you. Dojo’s just scared that the balance of the temple is going to be affected by our feelings for each other,” Raimundo answered while Kimiko blushed slightly. “Don’t worry, we'll show him that we can be a strong team even with us being together.”  
  
“Well, I hope you’re right,” Kimiko gave a light smile before the monks jumped on Dojo’s back. When she noticed Omi and Clay were staring at her, Kimiko decided to change the subject.  “So where are we going for the Shen Gong Wu, Dojo?”  
  
“Yellowstone Park!” Dojo declared, all of the monks glancing at each other with curiosity. “Oh and Kimiko, you might want to dress for the occasion this time.” Kimiko blushed as Dojo started flying off, with Kimiko aware of what Dojo was referencing. What set off the entire ordeal last time was Kimiko borrowing Raimundo’s jacket after she had under-dressed for Russia to get the Bubble Brains Shen Gong Wu.   
  
“Don’t worry, if you forget your coat you can always borrow mine,” Raimundo teased, causing Kimiko to playfully tap him in the arm. Raimundo knew Kimiko was strong, but she was saving her energy for when she had to fight Jack and his robots. It still didn’t stop her from occasionally teasing him, the way they had been teasing each other since they first met. Dojo and the monks flew off to Yellowstone Park to retrieve the Shen Gong Wu, but little did they know, Hannibal Bean and his bird Ying-Ying were perched on one of the walls, their eyes locked on the temple vault. Hannibal stared at Ying-Ying with anticipation, an evil glare shimmering from their eyes.  
  
“Taking the Heylin Seed is gonna be too easy, Ying-Ying,” Hannibal chortled. “Especially after I stole Chase Young’s plan in order to use it against him. I’ll be the most powerful villain in the world, and Chase Young will finally bow down to me.”

“I find the last statement very amusing,” Hannibal turned around and saw Chase Young standing on the ledge. “Especially since you’re scheming to use my plan against me.”  
  
“I was wondering when you’d get to the party,” Hannibal snickered. “Thanks for the plan, Chase. But it’s time for me to put it in action.”  
  
“Gee, it’s a shame that you’d rather destroy all mankind so you can rule the world by yourself,” Chase Young slyly mentioned, which uncharacteristically caused Hannibal to second guess himself. “Wouldn’t ruling the world by yourself force you to go mad from loneliness, considering you’re a chatterbox?”  
  
“So you’re saying I should do this with  _your_ help?” Hannibal wondered. “Why should I listen to you? The last time we worked together, those monks stopped us.”  
  
“Yes, unfortunately the monks caused a rift in our plans,” Chase Young agreed while nonchalantly letting out a sigh. “But this one is fool-proof. The monks can’t stop us if we also take the Shen Gong Wu they need in order to stop the Heylin Seed.”  
  
“The Moonstone Locust,” Hannibal added, Chase Young nodding his head slowly. “All right, so if I join you instead of destroy you, then what’s in it for me?”

“What’s in it for you?” Chase Young repeated Hannibal’s question, thinking of what he could offer the bean. “World domination. The Heylin will finally win and the monks could be our slaves...or an addition to my jungle cat collection.”  
  
“Hmm, I would like to see this happen,” Hannibal thought for a moment, Ying-Ying widening his eyes at his master. “Alright, you have my attention. So what do we do first?”  
  
“Simple,” Chase Young snapped his fingers and showed the jungle cats surrounding the temple. “The jungle cats will distract the other monks that reside here while we break into the vault where they keep the Heylin seed. I’ll grab the seed, you go to the vault and get the Moonstone Locust.” Chase Young jumped down and joined his jungle cats, but Ying-Ying squawked at Hannibal, as if to question what he was doing.  
  
“Oh Ying-Ying, of course I thought this through,” Hannibal whispered to his bird. “I’ll help Chase Young with his plan, and then when the time is right, I’ll double-cross him. That way I still win and Chase Young still bows down to me.” Ying-Ying gave a slight snicker at Hannibal’s plan before Hannibal jumped on Ying-Ying’s back. “Now, let’s go get that Moonstone Locust. I’m going to need it if I’m going to destroy those monks once and for all.” Ying-Ying cawed and flew towards the open window of the temple vault, the two of them entering and stealing the Moonstone Locust while Chase Young distracted the others.


	2. An Unwise Wager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay look for The Komori Sword in a bat cave, they find they have additional company in Jack Spicer. But when Raimundo and Jack end up in a Xiaolin Showdown, Omi intercepts and agrees to a risky wager, which changes the dynamic of the entire showdown.

“Dojo, are you sure you’re going the right way?” Clay asked as Dojo flew the Xiaolin Monks towards Yellowstone Park to find The Komori Sword. Dojo wanted to tell the monks that there was a slight possibility that he was lost, but at the same time he didn’t want them to doubt his traveling skills. “It feels like we’ve been flying forever and a day.”

“I know we’re going the right way,” Dojo sighed, the monks raising their eyebrows towards Dojo. “At least I think it’s this way…, it could be that way…” With that, the monks let out a groan, annoyed that Dojo couldn’t find his way to Yellowstone Park. “I haven’t been here in 700 years, so you have to excuse my rusty directions.”

“We must get to the Shen Gong Wu before Jack Spicer!” Omi declared. “The fate of the Shen Gong Wu is in my hands!” With that last sentence, Clay, Kimiko and Raimundo glared at the young monk, the three of them obviously annoyed by Omi’s comment.

“All right, all right,” Dojo groaned, looking below. “Wait, I think I see Yellowstone Park! Down there!”

“Thank goodness,” Clay let out a deep sigh as Dojo landed on the grass. The four monks got off the dragon and started looking around, hoping to find the Shen Gong Wu. “So if I were a bat sword Shen Gong Wu, where would I look?”

“I don’t know Clay, let’s try the bat cave behind us?” Kimiko pointed behind her, the boys staring at the moist cave with embarrassment. “I wonder where Jack is. I figured he would have been here by now.”

“Maybe it’s a good thing Jack’s not here,” Raimundo told her, the monks heading towards the cave. “It gives us time to find the Wu before he gets here.”

“All right, let’s do some spelunking!” Kimiko clapped her hands but the boys wondered what she had meant. “It’s when people go searching for bats. I thought since we were looking for a bat sword Shen Gong Wu, it would also apply.”

“ _Ah!_ ” The boys said in unison, eventually going towards the cave with hesitance. The monks looked around as they noticed the dripping stalactites and stalagmites, some of them afraid to go inside the cave. However, Kimiko was the first one to enter the cave while using her fire powers to light the way. When she noticed the boys were still standing there, she gave a light chuckle and shook her head.

“Fine, I guess I’ll go get the Shen Gong Wu by myself. Have fun out here,” Kimiko teased, turning around and walking further in the cave. Omi, Clay and Raimundo considered staying outside the cave, but Omi’s eyes widened when he saw a squirrel walking up to them. The squirrel let out a chatter and a smile, but Omi’s eyes bulged wide open at the furry creature.

“ _AAAAAHHHHH!”_ Omi jumped into Clay’s arms and hit Clay’s back. “ _RUN, CLAY! RUN!_ ” Clay wasn’t sure why he was running since he wasn’t afraid of the squirrel, but usually when someone asked him to do something, he did it. With Omi and Clay deep in the cave, Raimundo was the only one standing outside. He hated caves, but he also hated the thought of his team being alone without their leader. Raimundo took a deep breath and slowly followed Omi, Clay and Kimiko into the cave, and the further he got, he realized it wasn’t so bad. In fact, he was enjoying it. As he walked deeper into the cave, his nerves calmed, but he heard noises from above, which caused him to pause for a moment.

“Who’s there?” Raimundo sounded braver than he felt, but the noises were getting louder, and it sounded like they were coming in bunches. Raimundo went into his back pocket and pulled out a flashlight, shining it above and what he saw caused the fear to resurface. Above him were a bunch of bats, and it appeared as if they were about to attack him. Raimundo felt his hands shake from the bats above him, and he wasn’t sure if he should stick around or run for it. The bats made Raimundo decide quickly as they started to fly towards him, which caused him to drop the flashlight and run. He ran as quickly as he could, eventually spotting his team, and he called the one person that he knew could help him with his bat situation. “ _KIMIKO, HELP_!” Raimundo shouted as he ran past her, Kimiko turning towards what Raimundo was running from. From the sight, her eyes widened, and she noticed the horde of bats flying towards them.

“What do we do?” Omi asked, Kimiko going towards a Shen Gong Wu in her pocket.

“If there’s one thing they hate, it’s light,” Kimiko told them, Omi and Clay staring at her with hope. “ _Eye of Dashi! FIRE!_ ” Kimiko activated the Eye of Dashi which shot a lightning bolt along with Kimiko’s element. The bats stopped in their tracks when the lightning from the Eye of Dashi blinded them, and they were forced to turn around and fly away. As soon as the bats were gone, Kimiko placed the Shen Gong Wu back in her pocket and noticed Raimundo hiding behind one of the gigantic rocks in the distance. Kimiko smiled softly as she walked towards him, simply holding out her hand for him to take. “It’s okay, the bats may bite but I don’t.” Raimundo stared at Kimiko’s hand before grabbing it and Kimiko pulling him up. The two of them smiled at one another as Omi and Clay ran over to them, checking on their comrades.

“That was most impressive, Kimiko!” Omi congratulated his teammate as Raimundo noticed Dojo slinking around on Clay’s neck. “The bats shall not bother us much longer. Come along teammates! We shall go and find The Komori Sword!” Raimundo ignored the fact that Omi was giving orders and decided to let Clay and Omi lead the way. After all, he wanted to thank Kimiko for her quick thinking.

“You know, I should use the whole you’re afraid of bats thing against you,” Kimiko jested, Raimundo scoffing and giving her a smile.

“I’m not afraid of bats,” Raimundo tried to play it off. “I just let you figure out a way to save me.” Kimiko lightly chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before following Omi and Clay.

“Sure, Rai,” Kimiko pretended to believe him. “We’ll go with that.” Raimundo stared as Kimiko went deeper into the cave, and Raimundo didn’t want to be left behind this time. He ran after Kimiko, just in case more bats wanted to chase him.

* * *

After what seemed to be an eternity--but was only a half-hour--the monks wandered upon one of the areas of the cave that caused Dojo’s body to shake. The monks knew that the Shen Gong Wu was near, but the question was where?

“Dojo, is the Shen Gong Wu here?” Clay asked, Dojo ceasing his shaking for a moment.

“Yeah, it’s around here somewhere,” Dojo answered. “I just can’t remember where I hid the Shen Gong Wu. You’d think I would since I put it here instead of Dashi.” Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay glanced around the cave, but Kimiko caught a shiny object pressed inside a rock. She wasn’t entirely sure, but she figured that was The Komori Sword.

“Hey guys, is that it?” Kimiko pointed towards the sword, the monks smiling at Kimiko’s find.

“Excellent work, Kimiko! Now if you shall excuse me, I will get the Shen Gong Wu,” Omi applauded her before he jumped near one of the rocks. Kimiko furrowed her eyebrows when she realized that Omi was once again trying to take credit for something she had done, and frankly she was getting tired of Omi’s attitude. Clay noticed the look on Kimiko’s face, and he knew exactly what had her so upset. He wished he could have said something in order to make her feel better, and that Omi was being Omi, but he did have to admit it was a little tiresome that he was constantly taking the credit from others. Before Omi had a chance to reach the Shen Gong Wu, he heard rumbling, which caused him to stare at Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay with worry. “I believe we have company.” The monks turned towards the entrance of the room and noticed Jack and his Jack Bots, Jack determined to get his hands on the latest Shen Gong Wu. “Jack Spicer!” Omi said from his position.

“In the flesh.” Jack crossed his arms before his eyes darted to Raimundo and Kimiko. “How’s it going lovebirds? Well...I’m assuming you’re lovebirds since you were so lovey-dovey while you stopped Chase Young from unleashing the Heylin Comet. By the way, when are you getting a girlfriend Chrome Dome? It must be lonely being you.” Omi raised an eyebrow at Jack’s question, wondering what Jack had meant.

“I already have a girl friend,” Omi pointed towards Kimiko, but Jack felt his face turn to confusion.

“What on earth goes on at that temple?” Jack shuddered before going back to the task at hand. “All right, fork over the Wu, Xiaolin losers.”

“Over my lifeless corpse, Jack Spicer!” Omi declared.

“Over my ‘dead body’,” Clay corrected Omi.

“Okay, suit yourself,” Jack nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders before pointing his fingers towards the monks. “Jack Bots, ATTACK!” The Jack Bots started flying towards the monks and Raimundo felt his hand curl into a fist.

“Split up, guys!” Raimundo ordered, the monks quickly doing as Raimundo ordered.

Clay jumped from one end of the cave to the other, and decided to use the rocks in the cave to his advantage. After all, he _was_ the Dragon of Earth. Clay grabbed one of the rocks that were loose and threw them at the Jack Bot, the first Jack Bot exploding into a million pieces. A few more Jack Bots were coming towards him and he steadied himself so he could use his signature move.

“Wudai Crater, EARTH!” Clay lifted his foot in the air before slamming it on the floor, the Jack Bots exploding from the impact of the rocks. Clay gave a smirk while staring over at Omi, noticing he was using martial arts to destroy the Jack Bots. Omi observed a few of them going towards the Shen Gong Wu, and since he was far away from the Wu, he decided to try another approach to dismantle the Jack Bots.

“Wudai Neptune, WATER!” Omi shouted, unleashing a water whip and striking the Jack Bots. The Jack Bots started to fizzle from the combined water and electricity and blew up in front of Omi. Omi figured he had to find a way to the Shen Gong Wu, just so Jack couldn’t get it. He wanted to bring home the Shen Gong Wu and show everyone that he was capable of being a potential leader. Omi zipped past Clay and on his way he went past Kimiko, not noticing that she was cornered by Jack Bots who were one-upping her on every move she had. Kimiko jumped up on one of the rocks, her fingertips unleashing fire while aiming it at the Jack Bots.

“Shoku Mars, FIRE!” Kimiko threw the fire at the Jack Bots, and watched the robots dismantle before her eyes. She gave herself a proud smile, but her eyes went across the room where she realized Jack had sent the most Jack Bots on Raimundo, since he was the team leader. There was a gut feeling telling her that she should go after the Shen Gong Wu, but she couldn’t leave Raimundo fending for himself. Kimiko aimed some of the fire at the Jack Bots from across the room and caused them to break into pieces. However, she noticed Raimundo had a plan of his own when he grabbed the Sword of the Storm from his back pocket and started twirling the Shen Gong Wu.

“Sword of the Storm, WIND!” Raimundo pushed the remaining Jack Bots to the other end of the cave, breaking them once they hit the wall. As soon as the Jack Bots were dismantled, Raimundo put the Sword of the Storm away and saw Jack making his way towards the Shen Gong Wu. Raimundo used his wind powers to lift him in the air and fly towards the Shen Gong Wu, and once Raimundo grabbed The Komori Sword, he realized he wasn’t the only one that had his hand on it. On the other end, Jack was holding the Shen Gong Wu, and The Komori Sword started lighting up. That only meant one thing; a Xiaolin Showdown was about to happen. "Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Sword of the Storm for your Monkey Staff.”

“All right,” Jack agreed with a smirk. “Name the game.”

“The game is Ropes of Darkness,” Raimundo declared. “Last one holding on to the rope wins.”

“Sounds like a deal,” Kimiko stared at Jack as she realized he had something up his sleeve. But what it was, she didn’t know. “And I Shen Yi Bu Dare you.”

“But Jack Spicer only has one Shen Gong Wu,” Omi stared at Clay and Dojo as the two of them realized Omi was right.

“Yeah, what else could he possibly wager?” Clay questioned.

“I believe that there’s a certain seed that you happen to have in your possession back at the Xiaolin Temple,” Jack slyly mentioned.

“You want me to wager the Heylin Seed in a Xiaolin Showdown?” Raimundo almost was appalled at the idea. “What on earth could you possibly want with it?’

“That’s on a need to know basis,” Jack smirked. “And frankly, you don’t have to know. All you have to do is just say yes.”

“I’m not going to--,” Raimundo started to counter, but he was surprised Omi had cleared his throat.

“He shall accept your challenge Jack Spicer!” Omi said, but Kimiko, Clay and Dojo were surprised Omi had been so foolish to agree to wager the Heylin Seed.

“Omi, are you crazy?” Kimiko hissed.

“Kimiko, Raimundo is going to win the Xiaolin Showdown,” Omi told her. “This is Jack Spicer that we are discussing.”

“Yeah, and did you ever think that Jack Spicer is a two-timing varmint?” Clay tried to place some sense into Omi’s brain. “He could pretend to lose the Showdown and then win at the last minute.”

“Dojo, is it against the rules to wager the Heylin Seed in a showdown?” Kimiko asked, Dojo taking out the rule book and skimming through the pages.

“Let’s see,” Dojo continued to read the rule book before his eyes widened and his face turned pale. “Nope, it’s not against the rules. The Heylin Seed can be wagered. So that means Raimundo better win.”

“As I was saying,” Jack brought the attention back to him as Raimundo gripped on the Shen Gong Wu. “You wager the Heylin Seed and I’ll wager the Mikado Arm. If you’re wondering how I got it, it’s because I swiped the Wu when I was fighting you guys in the vault last week.”

“He accepts the challenge.” Omi said from below, with Raimundo taking a deep breath. He was going to have to talk to Omi later about wagering serious things, but he had a strong feeling he could beat Jack even though he had the Wu advantage. How hard could it be?

“Let’s go…,” Jack and Raimundo said in unison, before they said the words that everyone else was waiting for...

_“XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!”_

* * *

As soon as the words ‘Xiaolin Showdown’ were uttered, the scene before them completely changed. In the dark cave, there were ropes hanging from the top and the bats were magically gone. Raimundo and Jack were forced to grab onto the ropes as the ground suddenly disappeared under them. Kimiko, Dojo, Omi and Clay were forced to head to the side of the arena as they were simply spectators. As soon as the scenery finished changing, a flash appeared around the monks and their showdown armor appeared, but as soon as Omi, Clay and Kimiko changed, they stared at Raimundo, who was hanging from a rope and glaring at Jack Spicer.

“ _GONG YI TAN PAI!_ ” As soon as it was shouted, Jack grabbed the Mikado arm and gave Raimundo a devilish grin, a plan immediately formulating in his mind.

“ _Mikado Arm!_ ” Jack activated the Shen Gong Wu and started shaking Raimundo’s rope, causing him to hold on for dear life.

“Oh come on Spicer!” Raimundo shouted. “I just ate lunch!”

“So you’re not only going to lose your Shen Gong Wu, you’re also going to lose your lunch!” Jack laughed while shaking the rope. Raimundo figured two could play at that game, and he went towards his back pocket to grab the Sword of the Storm.

“Sword of the Storm, WIND!” Raimundo shouted, flicking his wrist and using the wind power to push Jack Spicer. Jack had to admit the gust of wind would have been enough to pull him off the rope...if he wasn’t holding the Mikado Arm. With the Mikado Arm’s help, he was able to stay on the rope, and he decided to make the game more interesting.

“Monkey Staff!” Jack declared while grabbing the Monkey Staff from behind him, the Shen Gong Wu subsequently turning Jack into a monkey. Jack jumped higher due to the powers of the Monkey Staff, and Raimundo had to wonder where Jack was going. Little did he know, Jack had jumped on the same rope Raimundo was on and started sliding down. Raimundo’s eyes bulged open when he saw Jack coming closer to him. “Mikado Arm!” Jack activated the Shen Gong Wu, and before Raimundo had a chance to react, the force of Jack’s push forced Raimundo to let go of the rope and fall. “And looks like I win!” Jack cackled, and as soon as he declared himself the winner, the scenery changed back to the cave prior to the showdown.

* * *

As soon as the cave turned back to normal, Clay noticed Raimundo was still falling and it forced him to rush over and catch him before he fell. The impact Raimundo fell in his arms forced Clay to lose his balance as he fell as well. Omi, Kimiko and Dojo joined their comrades as they both lay on the floor.

“Raimundo, are you alright?” Omi questioned, Raimundo slowly getting up from the floor and glaring at Jack Spicer.

“I win! That means I get these Shen Gong Wu and the Heylin Seed!” Jack cackled, flying out of the cave with the Shen Gong Wu. “See you later, Xiaolin losers!” Jack flew away as Raimundo rubbed the back of his head, his anger directing towards Omi.

“Why did you agree to Jack’s wager?” Raimundo furrowed his eyebrows towards the Dragon of Water. “Did you not learn anything from when the Heylin Seed was unleashed the last time?”

“I remember Jack Spicer was twice-zig-zagged by the Heylin Seed,” Omi thoughtfully said.

“Double-crossed,” Kimiko corrected him in a monotone voice before she turned to Raimundo. “Don’t worry, Rai. We still have the Moonstone Locust so if something happens, we can stop him. This isn’t like last time. We’re prepared.” Raimundo really wanted to believe Kimiko, but he had an off feeling about this. Why did Jack want the Heylin Seed and why did he want it to be wagered? Did he know that he was going to win with the Mikado Arm and the Monkey Staff?

“We better get back to the temple,” Raimundo immediately told his teammates. “Something doesn’t feel right.

“Whatever do you mean?” Omi asked, Raimundo crossing his arm.

“I mean, Jack just came out of nowhere and wanted us to wager the Heylin Seed,” Raimundo said. “It’s almost as if…” Raimundo stopped cold in his tracks, forcing the other monks to raise an eyebrow at him. “He’s not working alone.”

“So you’re saying,” Clay muttered, with Raimundo motioning for everyone to follow him.

“Jack was just the distraction!” Raimundo declared while the four of them ran out of the cave. “He could have wagered the Heylin Seed, but the truth of the matter was, someone is already at the temple stealing it.”

“We better get back to the temple then.” Kimiko said, Dojo turning into a gigantic dragon in order for the monks to jump aboard. They had a feeling they were right, but they really hoped that they were wrong.

* * *

As soon as the monks flew back to the temple, they were surprised by the scene below them. Some portions of the temple were destroyed and it was clear that the Shen Gong Wu vault was open. Kimiko was the first one to spot Master Fung in a surprised state, simply staring ahead at the road, and it prompted her to tap Raimundo’s shoulder. As she pointed in Master Fung’s direction, Raimundo motioned for Dojo to go down, and he was the first one off the dragon.

“Master Fung, is everything okay?” Raimundo asked, but Master Fung’s expression was far from pleased. He turned around towards his monks, giving them all a stern glare.

“Who wagered the Heylin Seed in a Xiaolin Showdown?” Master Fung simply asked, and he got an answer when Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay’s eyes went towards Omi. Omi lightly blushed as Master Fung kept his stern glare on the Dragon of Water.

“Yes, I may have wagered the Shen Gong Wu...but _Raimundo_ competed in the Xiaolin Showdown!” Omi’s finger pointed towards Raimundo and pretended he was disappointed in the Xiaolin leader. “Raimundo, you have doomed the world all because of your error! Whatever is it you have to speak for yourself?”

“Are you trying to pin this on me?” Raimundo pointed at himself, his face twisting into rage. “I told you not to wager for me, and what did you do? You wagered for me. Because of you, Jack Spicer has the Heylin Seed.”  

“Jack is not acting alone,” Master Fung told Raimundo, which forced the Shoku Warrior to stare at his master. “Hannibal Bean and Chase Young were here, and they stole the Heylin Seed while you monks were attempting to recover The Komori Sword.’

“Those varmints are all in on another plan together?” Clay widened his eyes as Master Fung nodded his head. “The last one almost destroyed the world.”

“This one is worse, Clay.” Master Fung felt his voice soften at the Dragon of Earth, but he noticed there was one Dragon noticeably missing. “Has anyone seen Kimiko?” With that, Omi, Raimundo and Clay turned to the empty spot Kimiko previously was, and the monks suddenly worried.

“Kimiko?” Raimundo started walking past Omi and Clay as he looked around, wondering where she could have gone. However, once he saw her come out of the Shen Gong Wu vault, his fears disappeared, and he ran over towards her. “Don’t run off like that.” Raimundo sounded relieved for a moment, but when he studied the look on her face, he knew there was something wrong. Terribly wrong. “Kimiko, what’s wrong?” Raimundo placed his hands on her shoulders, noticing she was pointing back towards the vault.

“A Shen Gong Wu is missing,” Kimiko muttered.

“Which one is it?” Raimundo raised an eyebrow at her. Kimiko got out of Raimundo's grasp and headed into the vault, with Omi, Clay, Raimundo, Master Fung and Dojo following her.

“The Moonstone Locust is gone,” Kimiko revealed, Raimundo immediately widening his eyes at the empty drawer. When he saw the Shen Gong Wu was gone, Raimundo realized what Chase Young and Hannibal were doing here.

“They took the Shen Gong Wu and the Heylin Seed,” Raimundo pieced it together. “It's to make sure we can't stop them.” The monks widened their eyes at Raimundo’s logic and stared back at the empty drawer. If they weren’t in trouble before, they were in trouble now, especially since the Heylin had everything they needed to take over the world once and for all.


	3. Unleashing the Heylin Seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase Young, Jack Spicer and Hannibal Bean get more than they bargained for when they unleash the Heylin Seed, who only has interest in ruling the world by himself. Meanwhile Raimundo places blame on himself for the Heylin Seed falling into the wrong hands, leaving Kimiko to cheer him up.

Jack flew through the night sky, flying into Chase Young’s cave with the Shen Gong Wu in his hand. As he landed, the propellers of the helibot went into their normal compartment, and he walked along the route until he arrived to where Chase Young was standing. There he saw Chase Young holding the box with the Heylin Seed inside and Jack had to admit he was a little curious. The last time he unleashed the Heylin Seed, the seed double-crossed him and ended up being more powerful than he ever imagined. But there was no way that the Heylin Seed would be stronger than Chase Young.

“Glad you could join us, insect,” Chase Young spoke without looking in Jack’s direction. “I have to admit, it was rather smart of you to wager the Heylin Seed as part of your Xiaolin Showdown with Raimundo.”

“Thanks!” Jack smiled although he was a bit confused. “Um, how did you know about that?”

“The hills have eyes, Spicer,” Chase Young casually responded, although Jack started glancing at the hills that could be seen from the entrance of Chase Young’s palace. Chase Young gave a tired sigh while slapping his hand on his forehead, Jack wondering why Chase Young was a little cross. “Not literally.”

“Oh, just checking.” Jack cleared his throat. “So, what do we do now?”

“Now, we unleash the Heylin Seed,” Chase Young said but he paused for a moment as he looked around the room. “Where is that musical fruit, anyway?”

“Musical fruit?” Jack quizzically pondered. “What musical fruit are you talking--” Jack stopped in his tracks when he realized the musical fruit Chase Young was referring to. “Wait a minute, you don’t mean?”

“Hannibal Bean, yes.” Chase Young answered. “Is there a problem with that?”

“YES!” Jack shouted. “For one thing, he’s like the size of my pinky and second of all he brings that stupid bird with him everywhere. What makes you so sure that bird isn’t going to double-cross you? What if that little bean makes off with the Heylin Seed?”

“He’s not going to make off with it,” Chase Young raised an eyebrow. “I’ve already thought of a plan in case Hannibal double-crosses me.”

“Oh,” Jack sounded as if he was pleased before he widened his eyes. “What plan do you have for me?”

“Please, I don’t have to create a plan for you,” Chase Young kept his eyes on the box as he spoke to Jack. “You would idiotically follow me even if I was to jump into the middle of a volcano. Except for that one little instance where you couldn't go through with killing the monks.”

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” Jack rubbed his chin. “But for the record, we’re _not_ going to jump into the middle of a volcano, right?” Chase Young decided not to answer. Instead, the both of them noticed Ying-Ying flying into the palace with Hannibal Bean on the bird’s back. “Well, look what the bird dragged in. Don’t you have to be a part of someone’s salad or something?”

“Don’t you have to go be a mama’s boy somewhere else?” Hannibal countered, Jack glaring at the little bean.

“I am _not_ a mama’s boy!” Jack declared although he immediately became sheepish. “But can we finish this up? Mom’s going to read me a bedtime story at eight.”

“Would you two shut up and let me get on with the next phase of the plan?” Chase Young growled, Hannibal and Jack immediately silencing themselves. “Now, if I’m well aware, we have to plant the Heylin Seed in dirt and give it water. Spicer, this trivial job sounds like it’s up your alley.”

“That’s right Jack,” Hannibal taunted. “Go and do the only job you’re smart enough to do.”

“You know, I am five seconds away from eating you myself!” Jack got into Hannibal’s face, but he wasn’t expecting Chase Young to grab him and lift him up in the air by his neck, forcing Jack to stare into his eyes. “All right, fine. I’ll plant the stupid flower. By the way, did anyone tell you that you have nice eyes?” Chase Young dropped Jack on the floor, forcing the self proclaimed genius to slither away on the ground. Jack grabbed the box and opened it, taking a pot that was nearby and placing the Heylin Seed in it. He went to grab some water and watered the plant, placing the pot in front of him with anticipation. “Come on plant, grow!”

“No one likes an impatient dummy, Jack.” Hannibal crossed his little arms and taunted. Jack was about to respond, but he was taken out of his thoughts when he heard rumbling from the pot, causing him, Hannibal and Chase Young to glance over with interest.

“This is it!” Jack sounded excited, but he wasn’t anticipating being thrown back and landing in Chase Young’s arms. “Ah, thanks Chase.” Jack smiled but Chase Young immediately dropped the self-proclaimed genius. Chase Young, Hannibal and Jack refocused their attention to rumbling of the pot, before they saw the leaves sprawling all over the palace, attaching themselves to the walls and the floor. Jack’s eyes bulged when he saw the Heylin Seed in form, or as Jack once called him..., “GIGI! You’re back!”

"Gigi?" Chase Young couldn't help but sound surprised that Jack had given the plant a name.

“Out of all the names to give a plant, you named him Gigi?” Hannibal sounded unimpressed.

“Well, well, if it isn’t the one and only Jack Spicer, or as I once called _master_!” Gigi chortled, Jack giving a nervous laugh in return. “I’m surprised you released me from my prison, Spicer! Especially with what I am capable of.”

“Yeah, I know it seems kind of stupid to just release you from your box, especially since you almost destroyed the world the first time,” Jack found the courage to speak. “But the fact of the matter is, we need your help.”

“You need _my_ help?” Gigi pointed to himself before snickering. “And why should _I_ help _you_?”

“Look, I know things ended bad between us last time, but you have to remember, it wasn’t me that locked you away,” Jack said. “It was Raimundo and those Xiaolin Monks. They were the ones that stopped you from destroying the world, so if there’s anyone you should want to get back at, it’s them.”

“They were the ones that made you their prisoner,” Chase Young added. “And as we all know, we don’t like to be held captive for things that we haven’t done...yet.”

“I mean, you didn’t even try to rule the world yet,” Jack snapped his fingers. “But Raimundo locked you away, thinking that you were a threat. All you did was turn his friends and girlfriend into plants. So I would suggest that you go to the temple and destroy them.”

“Yes, that _brat_ did put me away for a long time,” Gigi couldn’t help but snarl. “And he thought he could outsmart me! Well, I will show him by not only taking over the temple, but by destroying the world!”

“Yes, and with us helping you, we’ll be unstoppable!”  Jack stood up, although Gigi was surprised Jack had suggested such a thing.

“I am unsure if you know this Spicer, but I work _alone_ ,” Gigi smirked. “However, I do thank you for releasing me from that prison! I will be sure to spare all of your lives until the very end.”

“Wait, what now?” Jack winced, wanting to know what Gigi meant.

“That means I shall kill you off last,” Gigi gave an evil laugh, but Chase Young figured he had heard enough from this plant. He formulated the plan to bring the plant back to life and destroy the Xiaolin monks, and he was not going to let this plant ruin all of his hard work.

“Listen to me, you little insect,” Chase Young pointed at Gigi, noticing the plant was giving him a serious look. “We brought you into our operation and we can easily put you back in that box. Now, you’re going to work for us, help us take over the world and you’re not going to complain. How does that proposition sound?” Gigi innocently stared at Chase Young before snapping his fingers, his vines grabbing the 1500-year-old serpent. Chase Young was usually strong, but he wasn’t able to break his way through the vines.

“How is this for a proposition?” Gigi brought Chase Young closer to him, Chase Young glaring at the plant. “You stay out of my way and I won’t squish you like the bug you are. And if you don’t stay out of my way, then you’ll be destroyed!” Chase Young was tossed into the corner, which immediately piqued Hannibal’s interest.

“I’ve never seen anyone toss Chase Young as if he was a rag doll before,” Hannibal stared at Gigi while giving an evil glare. “That was extremely impressive.”

“Okay, I think I can speak for everyone when I say it’s clear this plan isn’t going to work,” Jack slowly made his way towards the table where the Moonstone Locust resided, deciding that he was going to destroy Gigi and place him back in the box. However, Gigi caught what Jack was doing, and one of his vines grabbed the young evil boy genius and threw him into Chase Young, prompting the both of them to fall back.

“You dare attempt to destroy me?!” Gigi shouted as he grabbed the Shen Gong Wu. “You are both in for a rude awakening!” As if the Moonstone Locust was a twig, Gigi snapped the Shen Gong Wu in half, and that was when Jack and Chase Young knew there was trouble. “No one destroys the Heylin plant! The Heylin plant destroys the world. And now you will be the first I get out of my way.”

“JACK BOTS, ATTACK!” Jack shouted, Chase Young and Hannibal glancing at Jack as if he had thought of a terrible plan.

“Do you really think your robots are going to destroy the Heylin Seed?” Hannibal asked.

“Well, what other idea do you have?!” Jack snapped in return, the three villains noticing the horde of metal robots entering the palace.

“Oh no, however should I get out of this predicament?” Gigi sounded scared before using his vines to hit all of the Jack Bots and causing the metal contraptions to explode once they hit the floor. Jack’s eyes bulged from his eye sockets as he watched Gigi destroy the Jack Bots without breaking a sweat. “For robots, they were very easy to disassemble.”

“Okay, there’s only one more plan I have.” Jack shuddered, Chase Young glancing at Jack with interest.

“And what is that, Spicer?” Chase Young asked, Jack running towards one of the rooms.

“RETREAT!” Jack answered, Chase Young and Hannibal agreeing with Jack’s plan. As the three villains left the room, Chase Young led Jack and Hannibal into one of the tunnels, with hopes of getting distance between them and Gigi. “Well Chase, I have to say your plan was a complete bust. We have a Heylin plant that is going to destroy the world, kill us and he destroyed the Shen Gong Wu that was supposed to destroy him. What on earth are we going to do now? You can’t defeat him, and I can’t defeat him.”

“Did you forget that I exist, Jack?” Hannibal growled at Jack, who seemed unfazed by him.

“Yes, because you’re going to destroy that plant even though you’re only a centimeter tall,” Jack sardonically answered. “I mean, let’s face it, we don’t know how to stop him! And it would be _hilarious_ if we just showed up at the Xiaolin temple asking those _monks_ to help us destroy the Heylin plant. I mean, imagine good and evil working together, especially after they were almost killed by Chase Young the last time! Laughable!” Jack pretended to laugh, but Chase Young appeared stunned.

“Spicer, I know you were only jesting, but in your idiotic way, you actually thought of a brilliant plan,” Chase Young said, with Jack and Hannibal raising an eyebrow at each other. “Let’s go, there’s an exit this way.”

“Um, Chase? Where are we going exactly?” Jack pondered as he reluctantly followed Chase Young down the pathway.

“Isn’t the answer quite obvious?” Chase Young stared at Jack with a smirk on his lips. “We’re going to the Xiaolin temple.”

* * *

 Raimundo stared out at the sun setting that night as he thought about the Heylin Seed falling into Jack Spicer’s possession. The last thing he wanted was to doom his teammates by losing the Xiaolin Showdown, but he did. All of the monks were very quiet after they realized the Moonstone Locust had gone missing, but Raimundo had guilt about him, guilt that he wished he could shake off. He didn’t notice Kimiko walking up to him and observing his facial expression. Usually Raimundo wanted to be left alone when he was sulking, but Kimiko thought in this bleak moment that he needed some comfort.

“You’ve been out here for a while,” Kimiko stood next to him, placing a hand on his arm. “It’s getting a little cold out, don’t you think?” Raimundo knew exactly what Kimiko was doing and while he appreciated what she was trying to do, he just wanted to wallow in his sorrow.

“I’d rather sit out here by myself,” Raimundo glumly responded, but Kimiko placed her hand over his.

“Raimundo, you know what happened with Jack and the Xiaolin Showdown wasn’t your fault, right?” Kimiko saw Raimundo’s facial expression turn upset, but she knew he wasn’t upset with her. He was upset with himself.

“Yes it was, Kimiko,” Raimundo said. “I should have told Omi and Jack that I didn’t want to wager the Heylin Seed. I’m the leader, I’m supposed to protect everyone. Instead I probably doomed the entire world.”

“What happened back there was Omi’s fault,” Kimiko felt her voice harden which caused Raimundo to stare at her. “Although he’d happily place the blame on you, he should have kept his big mouth shut. Look, you are a terrific leader, and what happened with Jack and the Xiaolin Showdown doesn’t change that. With any mistake, I’d still follow you anywhere.” Raimundo felt his cheeks turn red as a small smile crept on his face.

“Now you’re just saying that,” Raimundo couldn’t help give a light chuckle.

“No, I mean it,” Kimiko grabbed his hands which caused her to stare at him. “I believe in you, Raimundo. You need to start believing in yourself.”

“Believing in myself is one thing, but what if I’m not good enough?” Raimundo questioned, expecting Kimiko to turn stern again. But he was surprised when she simply smiled, and leaned closer to him.

“I don’t know, I think you were good enough to get the girl, am I right?” Kimiko slyly questioned, and Raimundo had to admit he felt a lot better after that.

“Well, it kind of helps the girl is amazing,” Raimundo blushed as Kimiko leaned up to kiss him. Before their lips could touch, they sensed they had company, and it caused them to turn towards the figures. “I don’t believe this.” Standing before Kimiko and Raimundo were Jack Spicer, Chase Young and Hannibal Bean and it caused the two warriors to get into a defensive position. “So if dooming the world wasn’t enough, now you want to come and kick our butts?”

“Raimundo, as impossible as this sounds, we do not want to fight you,” Chase Young crossed his arms and gave a slightly bored look. “We actually have come here for your assistance.”

“This is rich,” Kimiko gave a sardonic laugh. “Evil comes knocking at our doorstep because they need our help. What happened? You think you got the wrong seed and you’re here demanding for the real one?”

“If you two lovebirds would just let us speak for a minute,” Jack walked over to Raimundo with slight embarrassment. “We unleashed the Heylin Seed and let’s just say our plan didn't go according to...well, plan.”

“What do you mean by that?” Raimundo’s voice was still harsh.

“Well, he said he wanted to rule the world by himself and then he...snapped the Moonstone Locust in half,” Jack sheepishly explained, and that was enough to cause Kimiko to widen her eyes.

“Wait, the Heylin Seed _destroyed_ the Moonstone Locust?!” Kimiko asked. “So if you don’t have the Moonstone Locust anymore,  how did you plan on stopping him?”

“Hello, that’s why we’re here,” Jack answered. “We need you to work your Xiaolin magic to stop the Heylin Seed.”

“I hate to tell you this Jack, but we used the Moonstone Locust to stop him last time,” Raimundo said. “Other than that, I don’t think there’s a way for us to stop him.”

“The point is, we need your assistance in defeating him,” Chase Young said, and now Raimundo seemed unsure. “I was under the false impression that the Heylin Seed would simply follow orders, but now he’s taking over. It seems unjust that the Heylin and the Xiaolin work together, but if we want there to be a world, then we have to work together.” Raimundo wasn’t sure if he could trust Chase Young. Chase Young had put them through enough trouble as is.

“I...I don’t know,” Raimundo was still skeptical, but before he had a chance to work out the dilemma, Omi and Clay showed up, and Omi’s eyes bulged when he saw Chase Young, Hannibal and Jack on temple grounds.

“Chase Young! Jack Spicer! Hannibal Bean!” Omi shouted while getting into fighting position. “Prepare for a humiliating defeat!”

“We’re not here to fight,” Hannibal sighed, but Omi immediately charged Hannibal, with hopes of subduing the little bean. “Ying-Ying, please take care of our round friend here.” Ying-Ying flew towards Omi and knocked the monk over, causing Omi to fall back and rub the top of his head with grogginess.

“Omi, I think they’re telling the truth,” Raimundo said. “They’re not here to fight. They want our help.”

“And why would that no good bean, Jack Spicer and Chase Young need our help?” Clay asked, Omi slowly sitting up from the floor.

“Care to explain to them?” Raimundo motioned towards Clay and Omi.

“The Heylin Seed broke the Moonstone Locust and now they’ve come running with their tails between their legs to the Xiaolin temple with hopes that we’d save the day, _again._ ” Kimiko said before the villains had a chance to speak.

“Kimiko, but Jack Spicer and Hannibal Bean do not have tails in order to put between their legs.” Omi sounded confused and it caused Kimiko to try her hardest not to get annoyed with the little monk.

“So they need our help for something they started?” Clay asked. “Why should we help them?”

“Clay, if I am correct, Raimundo is the one that doomed us all,” Omi pointed towards Raimundo which caused the Shoku Warrior to grit his teeth.

“Omi, don’t make me lock you in a cage full of squirrels,” Kimiko threatened, Omi’s face turning pale from Kimiko’s threat. If there was one thing Omi hated more than evil, it was squirrels, and he didn’t think he could handle being locked with those furry woodland creatures. “If we don’t help them Clay, then there won’t be a world for any of us. And as messed up as it sounds, Chase Young’s right. Our only hope of defeating the Heylin Seed is working with evil.”

“And without the Moonstone Locust, we’re going to have to be more ingenious,” Raimundo added.

“What do you think, Raimundo?” Kimiko asked him as he turned towards her. “It’s your call.” Raimundo had to admit he was glad that Kimiko was placing all of this faith in him, and he only hoped it worked out for the best. After a few moments, he nodded his head and turned back towards the villains, seeing they were glancing back at him.

“All right, let’s do this,” Raimundo walked to Chase Young but there was something else he wanted to say. “But I have my eyes on you.”

“As expected,” Chase Young and Raimundo shook hands, and now that they have aligned a truce for now, they had to figure out their next plan.

“So what do we do now?” Jack asked, Clay looking at the temple.

“Well, we might want to plant proof the temple.” Clay mentioned.

“How shall we do that?” Omi wondered. Kimiko thought for a moment before running towards the Shen Gong Wu vault, the boys wondering where she was going. A moment later, Kimiko came out with the Sphere of Yun and the Moby Morpher, as they finally realized what she was up to.

“If we can use the Moby Morpher to turn the Sphere of Yun into an impenetrable bubble, then we should be safe for now, and it could buy us some time,” Kimiko explained.

“Good thinking, Kimiko,” Raimundo smiled as Kimiko jumped up and threw the Sphere of Yun.

“ _Sphere of Yun! Moby Morpher!_ ” Kimiko activated both the Shen Gong Wu and a moment later, the Sphere of Yun was covering the Xiaolin temple. “There. This gives us time to plan our next move without any interruptions.”

“I just have one question,” Omi raised his hand causing everyone to stare at him.

“Yes, little buddy?” Clay asked, Omi pointing behind him.

“How are we going to explain this to Master Fung and Dojo?” Omi’s question caused the rest of the monks to turn behind them and see Master Fung standing there, but his attention wasn’t on the Heylin, it was the Sphere of Yun protecting the temple. Master Fung knew that if Kimiko felt she had to protect the temple, then it could only mean one thing. Unfortunately, Dojo knew what it meant as well.

“Guys, please don’t tell me the Heylin Seed has been unleashed…” Dojo whispered, causing the monks to slowly nod their heads. “And I’m guessing with the sphere...the Moonstone Locust is out of the question.” The monks continued to nod their head and Dojo stood silent for a moment.  

“Dojo?” Raimundo walked over to the dragon while Kimiko joined him. They both knelt down and place a hand on each of Dojo’s little shoulders.

“Are you okay?” Kimiko questioned. Dojo stared at the both of them but he eventually scream and it caused the monks to widen their eyes. The next few words were words they didn’t want to hear from the small dragon.

“ _WE’RE DOOMED! THE WORLD IS DOOMED_!”


	4. The Truth About Dashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raimundo and Kimiko decide to do some research regarding the Heylin Seed while Omi and Clay trick Jack for their personal gain. Omi and Clay's punishment for tricking Jack leads to some interesting information from Chase Young about Grand Master Dashi's only encounter with the Heylin Seed.

For the last half-hour, Dojo had been screaming about the world ending with the Heylin Seed being unleashed, and for the last half-hour, the monks were trying to calm the young dragon down. Kimiko had even went as far as giving the boys ear plugs so they wouldn’t have to hear Dojo’s screams. They understood Dojo was worried about the world ending, but he was going a little too far.

“Does anyone think we should stop Dojo from hollering?” Clay asked as he took the earplug out of his ear. “He’s being a little...loud.”

“I think it would be most wise if Raimundo spoke to our comrade,” Omi pointed towards Dojo while glancing at Raimundo. “After all, he is our leader.”

“Wow, Omi. Thanks for throwing me under the bus,” Raimundo furrowed his eyebrows but decided it was a good idea to talk to Dojo. As he walked over to the dragon, he tapped him on the shoulder, but Dojo was simply ignoring Raimundo by continuing to yell. “Dojo?”

“ _THE WORLD’S GONNA END! FOR THE LOVE OF DASHI, SOMEONE SAVE ME_!” Dojo suddenly started hyperventilating, and that caused Raimundo to clear his throat.

“Dojo, snap out of it,” Raimundo sighed, but he still realized Dojo was still going at it. Raimundo was about to say something else, until Chase Young grabbed Dojo by the throat and pulled him close.

“Listen to me, gecko. Silence yourself at once or else I will personally turn you into Lao Mang Lone Soup,” Chase Young threatened, forcing Dojo to finally stop his yelling.

“Okay, I got it out of my system,” Dojo’s voice sounded muffled but he was relieved that Chase Young simply dropped him where he was previously sitting. Dojo slithered over to Raimundo and wrapped himself around Raimundo’s neck, shuddering in the process. “So I want to hear your master plan of saving the world with these three? They’re evil as evil can be?”

“Before we can devise a plan of our own, we have to figure out what Chase Young’s original plan was,” Raimundo stared at Chase Young with interest. ‘What was the reason you wanted to unleash the Heylin Seed now?”

“It’s quite simple, young monk,” Chase Young sighed, turning towards the Xiaolin warriors and crossing his arms. “The Heylin Eclipse is coming up and while the Heylin Seed is powerful on it’s own, it’s a force to be reckoned with during the Heylin Eclipse. It’s almost impossible to stop the Heylin Seed then, which means our only bet is to stop the Heylin Seed before the Eclipse arrives.”

“And how much time do we have before the eclipse happens?” Kimiko asked.

“Within the next three weeks,” Chase Young answered. “Which means we have a limited amount of time to destroy the Heylin Seed, before he destroys us. The good news is, the Heylin Seed isn’t as strong due to being recently unleashed, but the longer it takes to place it back in its box, the stronger the seed becomes.”

“Which makes our job a little more difficult,” Clay caught on to what Chase Young was saying.

“Um hello, the Heylin Seed has a name!” Jack spoke from the corner. “His name’s Gigi.”

“Were you watching musicals just before you named him, Jack?” Hannibal jested, forcing Jack to grumble under his breath.

“Okay, who invited this guy?” Jack pointed to Hannibal with his thumb.

“Hey, at least I don’t fail at being evil,” Hannibal countered. “Loser boy genius…”

“I am _not_ a loser!” Jack yelled. “What have _you_ done for evil lately?!”

“Jack Spicer! Hannibal Bean! Now is not the time for your bickering,” Omi said. “We must work together if we are to defeat the Heylin Seed.”

“Hmm,” Raimundo tapped his chin as he started to leave the room.

“Rai? Where are you going?” Kimiko questioned as he turned back to her.

“Something tells me we’re going to need to know more information on the Heylin Seed,” Raimundo said, leaving the room and Kimiko following him. “We should go to the study and do some reading on the Heylin Seed. Never hurts to know more about our opponent.”

“Good idea,” Kimiko said but she thought for a moment. “What are we going to do about Chase, Jack and Hannibal? They’re not going to get along with each other, even though the world is about to end because of them.”

“Not sure, but they’re not my problem right now,” Raimundo walked down the hall towards the study.

“You bribed Omi, Clay and Dojo to watch them, didn’t you?” Kimiko followed him into the study, Raimundo giving her a wink in return.

“How did you know?” Raimundo chuckled.

“You may have matured, but you’re still a little trickster,” Kimiko giggled while grabbing one of the scrolls. “Come on, you. Let’s research about the Heylin Seed.” Raimundo took the scroll from her and opened it, but he wondered if they were going to be able to stop the Heylin Seed. He was lucky the last time, especially since he had the Moonstone Locust. But without it, there was no way that he could defeat it without an alterior plan. And doubled with the Heylin Eclipse, the Heylin Seed was going to be extremely powerful.

* * *

While Raimundo and Kimiko were looking through scrolls in the study, Omi and Clay were forced to watch Jack, Chase Young and Hannibal Bean. Chase Young wasn’t as much of an issue since he was meditating, but Omi and Clay were getting annoyed with the constant arguing Jack and Hannibal Bean did, and they just wanted the yelling to stop. They had been arguing so long that Omi, Clay and Dojo started placing bets on when Hannibal and Jack would shut up.

“So how long have they been arguing?” Dojo asked, staring at a playing card.

“Three hours,” Clay answered, throwing a playing card in the middle of the table. “I wish they would just get along already. They sound worse than us when we were fighting.”

“But however will we get them to stop their fighting?” Omi asked, but as soon as he asked the question, Dojo, Clay and Omi stared at each other with a smirk.

“I think I have an idea,” Clay was the one to speak as Omi and Dojo followed Clay’s lead. “You know Jack and Hannibal, the Heylin Seed is going to be a powerful threat, and I reckon it’s going to kick our butts once it finds out that you two can’t work together.”

“Well, he started it!” Jack pointed to Hannibal Bean.

“What can I say? It’s easy to poke fun at Jack’s failures,” Hannibal heckled.

“All right now,” Clay put his hand up to stop Jack and Hannibal’s fighting. “I know it’s tough to work together with someone  ya’ll don’t particularly trust. In fact, we had an issue where we couldn’t get along. But look at us now. Teamwork made us the strongest Xiaolin team possibly since Grand Master Dashi, Master Monk Guan and Chase Young...,” Chase Young’s eyes slightly opened when Clay mentioned him, but he immediately closed them again, not wanting to remember that he betrayed Master Monk Guan all those years ago for the chance at immortality.

“And…, how did you do that?” Jack questioned, this time Omi walking up to them and giving a wicked grin.

“Master Fung had us scrubbing the Great Hall with toothbrushes,” Omi answered, Clay and Dojo doing their hardest to play along with Omi. “It not only taught us humility and teamwork, but also excellent hygiene.” Omi flashed his pearly whites at Jack, and it caused Jack to sit up with determination.

“Ooh! I want to learn how to defeat the Heylin Seed!” Jack raised his hand. “I’m tired of being the laughing stock of the Heylin, and if I stop the Heylin Seed, I might just one up salad breath over there.” Jack used his thumb to motion towards Hannibal.

“Then we shall teach you the art of discipline, Jack Spicer.” Omi motioned for Jack to follow with Dojo and Clay following in suit. The four of them entered the Great Hall, Omi grabbing the toothbrush that was in his robe and motioning for Jack to take it. “Here you go, Jack Spicer. Make sure that the Great Hall is clean, and only then will you learn about teamwork.” Jack took the toothbrush and started scrubbing the floor, Omi causally walking to Clay and Clay letting out a snicker.

“Getting the dope to do your chores,” Dojo whispered while forming his small hand into a fist. “Nice.” Clay gave Dojo a fist bump while Omi continued to watch Jack scrub the floor. Little did they know, Raimundo was coming out of the study with Kimiko in tow. Raimundo was about to speak until he noticed Jack scrubbing the floor, and it prompted him to give his friends a quizzical look.

“Why is Jack scrubbing the Great Hall with your toothbrush?” Raimundo asked Omi.  

“Omi and Clay tricked Jack into doing their chores,” Dojo replied.

“As your leader, I should reprimand you for using underhanded tactics to get out of your work,” Raimundo furrowed his eyebrows at Omi and Clay while the two Xiaolin dragons gave a meek expression in return. However, Raimundo’s face turned soft and his lips curved into a smile. ‘As your friend, that was totally awesome!” Kimiko gave Raimundo an annoyed look as she cleared her throat, clearly unamused by Omi and Clay tricking Jack Spicer. “Oh come on, you gotta admit that was really clever of them.”

“Just so you know, everyone on the Heylin side has tricked Jack at some point because he’s terrible at being bad,” Kimiko crossed her arms. “And doing that to him just so you can get out of your chores doesn’t make you any better than the rest of the Heylin...” Omi and Clay glanced at one another before turning to Kimiko, realizing that she was probably right. However, before the had a chance to speak, Dojo widened his eyes and he stared at the Xiaolin monks.

“There’s a Shen Gong Wu alert!” Dojo shouted, which caught the attention of Jack Spicer.

“Now?” Jack slightly whined. “I barely had a chance to clean the floor.”

“You know, it would be a good idea to bring Jack along,” Kimiko said, Raimundo, Omi and Clay wondering what she had meant. “I mean, he is usually a worthy opponent when it comes to looking for Shen Gong Wu, and with the Heylin Seed out there, it would be nice to have some back-up.”

“Something tells me if there is a Wu, Hannibal Bean and Chase Young aren’t going to want to get involved,” Clay said.

“You’re right,” Kimiko smirked while pointing at him and Omi. “Which is why the two of you are going to stay behind and watch them.”

“But they are not children, Kimiko,” Omi let out a small laugh.

“”No, you’re right,” Kimiko’s voice sounded sweet before her face turned hard. “But it _is_ your punishment for tricking Jack into doing your chores. Plus it could be your way of interacting with them and figuring out what the Heylin Seed is after.”

“But, but, but,” Omi and Clay spoke in unison, their eyes darting towards Raimundo.

“You heard her,” Raimundo pointed towards Kimiko, the Dragon of Fire flashing a smile towards her boyfriend. “Don’t think of it as a punishment, guys. Think of it as getting information on someone. Like studying.”

“But studying is most boring,” Omi groaned. Kimiko ignored Omi’s whining before pointing to Jack, motioning with her finger to come towards her.

“Jack, you’re coming with us,” Kimiko ordered, Jack getting up from his position and walking towards the Xiaolin monks.

“Why should I go with you?” Jack asked almost as if it was a trick. “What makes you think I won’t back stab you and take the Wu?”

“Because there’s nowhere for you to go,” Raimundo answered. “The Heylin Seed--”

“Gigi,” Jack corrected.

“ _Gigi_ ,” Raimundo repeated with disgust before continuing. “Is after you, Chase Young and Hannibal Bean. If you go solo, he won’t hesitate to kill you.” With those words, Jack straightened up and nodded his head.

“Okay, you got me,” Jack put his hand up, Dojo motioning for Raimundo and the others to the courtyard.

“We need to deactivate the Sphere of Yun for a moment,” Dojo said. “There’s no way I’m going to be able to fly if we can’t leave the Temple.” Kimiko nodded her head and grabbed the Moby Morpher, jumping up in order to temporarily transform the Shen Gong Wu back to it’s original state. As soon as she cleared the way, Kimiko handed the Moby Morpher and the Sphere of Yun to Omi.

“Make sure that you place the Sphere of Yun force field back on the temple,” Kimiko instructed Omi. “We can’t risk having the Heylin Seed breaking into the temple and destroying everything. We’ll let you know when we’re coming so you can temporarily deactivate the force field.”

“Yes, Kimiko!” Omi flashed a smile as Dojo changed form. Kimiko and Raimundo jumped on Dojo’s back before Kimiko motioned for Jack to follow.

“Come on, Jack,” Kimiko patted a spot for Jack to sit. “Dojo doesn’t bite.”

“Eh, I’m good,” Jack activated the helibot on his backpack and started flying up. “I’d rather take my own mode of transportation.”

“Oh, I mean the helibot is nice and all,” Dojo scoffed before giving Raimundo a mischievous look. “But can it go _this_ fast?!” Dojo started flying up at full speed, and Jack suddenly wondered if the helibot was the way to go find the Shen Gong Wu. He flew up and tried his hardest to catch up to Dojo, but he was having a hard time doing so. As soon as Jack, Kimiko, Raimundo and Dojo were out of sight, Omi reactivated the force field, but as he was placing the Moby Morpher away, he wondered if there was something he was missing. The Heylin Seed could have come whenever it wanted...but it didn’t. Was it possible the Heylin Seed was trying to buy time before going to destroy the monks? Omi decided to walk towards Chase Young, who was still meditating and when Chase Young opened his eyes, he realized Omi was staring at him with interest.

“Is there something you need, monk?” Chase Young’s voice sounded rather bored, but Omi ignored Chase Young’s curt attitude with hopes that he could get information on something else.

 “Chase Young, the Heylin Seed has not attacked yet.” Omi said, Chase Young turning towards Omi. “Is there something we do not know about the Heylin Seed?”

“The Heylin Seed needs time to generate energy,” Chase Young kept his eyes close as he continued meditating. “With the Heylin Eclipse coming up, he doesn’t have to attack at this moment in time. But it’s important that we don’t give the Heylin Seed a chance to grow stronger than it already is.”

“Chase Young, if you do not mind me questioning, were you around to witness the Heylin Seed?” Omi pondered. Chase Young opening his eyes and staring at the monk.

“Yes,” Chase Young answered. “As was Hannibal Bean, Master Monk Guan...and Grand Master Dashi.” Omi’s eyes illuminated when he realized Grand Master Dashi was also there during the Heylin Seed attack, but from Chase Young’s solemn appearance, it seemed there was more to the story.

“Was this after the first Xiaolin Showdown?! And afterwards did Dashi hide all of the Shen Gong Wu?!” Omi sounded excited as he got closer to Chase Young’s face. In response, Chase Young moved Omi and placed him back on the floor.

“Yes, this occurred well after the first Xiaolin Showdown in history, and Dashi hid all of the Shen Gong Wu afterwards,” Chase revealed, although there was more to the story. “Unfortunately, before Wuya was placed in the puzzle box, she used the dark magic to conjure the Heylin Seed, and when Dashi least expected it, the Heylin seed was planted and it attacked the temple.”

“Oooh! Did Grand Master Dashi stop the Heylin Seed?! That is how the Heylin Seed is placed in its box, correct?!” Omi wondered, but Chase Young shook his head, which piqued Omi’s curiosity.

“No Omi, Grand Master Dashi did not defeat the Heylin Seed,” The next few words Chase Young said had Omi in a tailspin, and made him question almost everything he knew. “The Heylin Seed defeated Grand Master Dashi...permanently.”

“I’m afraid I do not understand,” Omi innocently blinked.

“Grand Master Dashi was killed by the Heylin Seed,” Chase Young bluntly stated, causing Omi to develop a sickening feeling in his stomach.

“Grand Master Dashi was killed by the Heylin Seed?!” Omi blurted out, which piqued Clay and Hannibal Bean’s interest. “Why did Master Fung or Master Monk Guan not tell us this?”

“My guess is they were trying to protect Grand Master Dashi’s porcelain image,” Chase Young stood up from his sitting position while glancing at the Sphere of Yun above. “Unfortunately Omi, now you know that even Xiaolin warriors are susceptible to death. And it will only be a matter of time until the final thread is cut and you are simply a memory to others.” Omi and Clay glanced at each other with worry while Hannibal Bean gave a slight laugh.

“It was actually a little amusing seeing Dashi squished like a bug against the Heylin Seed,” Hannibal continued to laugh but Omi and Clay didn’t see the humor in the situation. Omi’s hero, who he had thought was invincible and could do anything...had actually died in battle, and if Dashi couldn’t defeat the Heylin Seed, then there was a slight possibility that the monks could fail as well.


	5. Estranged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Raimundo, Kimiko and Jack try to find the Rainbow Star Shen Gong Wu, they come face to face with an estranged family member of Raimundo's, who has evident jealousy of Raimundo being chosen instead of him to join the Xiaolin Temple. Meanwhile, Kimiko becomes upset when she finds out Raimndo never told his family about her.

“Dojo, do you mind telling us the Shen Gong Wu we’re going after?” Raimundo asked as he, Kimiko and Jack Spicer were 1500 feet in the air, glancing at the dragon who was opening the Shen Gong Wu scroll. While Raimundo and Kimiko were able to see the scroll, Jack had to constantly fight to catch up to Dojo, and he mentally cursed himself for not getting on the dragon sooner.

“The Shen Gong Wu is the Rainbow Star,” Dojo showed Kimiko and Raimundo the moving picture, which showed a colorful Shen Gong Wu. “It allows the user to turn everything and everyone into a rainbow of colors.”

“Ooh! How pretty!” Kimiko smiled at the picture of the Shen Gong Wu, but Raimundo rolled his eyes while Kimiko wasn’t looking.

“That’s kind of a lame Shen Gong Wu if you ask me,” Jack sounded exhausted as he attempted to keep up with Dojo. “So it basically makes rainbows! Big deal!”

“No matter how lame the Shen Gong Wu is, we have to retrieve it,” Raimundo said. “It’s what Xiaolin warriors do.”

“In that case, you guys can have that Wu,” Jack scoffed. “If I used a Shen Gong Wu like that, I’d be considered the laughing stock of villains.”

“Well, you kind of already are,” Dojo nonchalantly said, forcing Kimiko to widen her eyes and motion for the dragon to shut up. Unfortunately for Kimiko, Dojo didn’t get the hint. “I mean, I was reading the Heylin forum, and everyone had something to say about you being a failure. Even Le Mime.”

“That’s why you can’t trust mime’s!” Jack pointed at Dojo with anger. “It’s always the quiet ones that stab you in the back!” Jack wished his helibot would go faster, but there was no way a piece of machinery could compete with a 1500 year old dragon. Raimundo had been thinking about the Heylin Seed for the duration of the ride, and the fact they hadn’t seen the Heylin Seed yet was kind of puzzling. They usually came face to face with their enemies early and then found a way to defeat them later. “Wait, so where is this Shen Gong Wu anyway?”

“Rio de Janeiro,” Dojo answered, Raimundo widening his eyes at the revelation.

“Rio?” Raimundo nervously asked, Kimiko raising an eyebrow at him. “Alright, here’s the plan. We get the Shen Gong Wu then scram out of there.”

“You sound like you’re trying to avoid someone,” Jack couldn’t help but jest, but Raimundo knew Jack wasn’t completely wrong there.

“Um, well,” Raimundo felt his cheeks turn red.

“Is there someone we’re trying to avoid, Raimundo?” Kimiko asked, but she was becoming suspicious by his behavior. Raimundo knew he couldn’t keep it from Kimiko, so he let out a tired sigh before revealing the truth.

“I’m trying to avoid my family,” Raimundo said. “It’s a long and complicated story.”

“We’ve got time,” Dojo interjected, Raimundo shooting the dragon a look of disdain.

“Yeah, we do,” Kimiko’s voice was hard, which left Raimundo in a difficult position.

“All right, well for starters let’s just say everyone wasn’t too happy when I left to join the Xiaolin temple,” Raimundo rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “There might have been some arguing...and fighting...and there’s a possibility things may have been thrown.”

 “Wow, your family sounds more messed up than mine,” Jack couldn’t help but comment. “But, there’s something else you’re not telling us.”

“How do you figure?” Dojo asked, Jack finally speeding up quickly enough to reach Dojo.

“He paused at the end of his sentence, which means he’s hiding something else,” Jack explained before doing the cabbage patch dance in mid-air and showing a “No. 1 Evil Boy Genius” ribbon on his chest. “So spill! What else haven’t you told us?” Raimundo was beginning to regret bringing Jack along for the ride, especially since Jack was nitpicking everything. Raimundo finally released a sigh before slightly pointing at Kimiko.

“I may not have told them about...Kimiko,” Raimundo admitted, and this time Kimiko was the one that appeared upset.

“Wait a minute! You never told your family about me?” Kimiko glared at him, and while Kimiko didn’t find this revelation amusing, Jack was in stitches.

“Oh my gosh! This is RICH!” Jack hollered as Raimundo glared at the self proclaimed evil boy genius. “You never told your family about your girlfriend?! And it’s been how long?!” Jack continued to howl in laughter, before he was struck with a small fire flame. He immediately darted his eyes towards Kimiko, noticing that her face was far from happy.

“You, shut up,” Kimiko pointed to Jack before her anger reverted back to Raimundo. “How could you not tell your family about me? Are you embarrassed of me or something?”

“What? Of course not,” Raimundo said before his face turned serious. “It’s just I know they wouldn’t really approve. Not because of you as a person, but because of the kind of person you are.”

“Oh, really?” Kimiko traversed her arms in response to his statement. “And what _kind_ of person would _that_ be?”

“You know,” Raimundo tried to find the words to say. He finally closed his eyes and placed his hands up defensively in case Kimiko overreacted to the next portion of his statement. “Rich.”

“What?” Kimiko’s anger had disappeared for a moment and was replaced with confusion. “What does me being rich have to do with your family liking me?”

“Rio’s a tough place, Kimiko,” Raimundo let his guard down as he replied. “There are some particularly bad parts, especially where I grew up. Me bringing you home would make my family think that I’ve gone soft and settled with a girl who never had to fight for anything in her life.” Raimundo’s explanation caused Kimiko’s eyebrows to furrow and point a finger at him.

“Last time I recall, I fought to be with _you_ ,” Kimiko pointed at his chest with anger. “That was the hardest thing I’ve ever done because I’ve always told myself I never needed anyone. But then you came along and…, oh what’s the point of explaining it to you? It’s quite obvious that you don’t care when I pour out my feelings.” Kimiko turned around and crossed her arms, ignoring Raimundo for the rest of the flight.

“Way to go, evil dork genius,” Raimundo sardonically stated towards Jack. “Look what you did.”

“Uh no, that was all you,” Jack shook his finger and stared at Raimundo. “All you had to do was tell your family the truth.”

“I told you, it’s more complicated than you think,” Raimundo snapped, his eyes now darting back to Kimiko. “Kimiko, I’m sorry I never told them about you. You know I lo--ah...uh…” Raimundo stopped in his tracks, causing Kimiko to scoff.

“And of course there you go, shutting down your feelings,” Kimiko sounded disappointed but Raimundo simply pointed past her, causing Kimiko to turn around and stare at the scene ahead of her. “Oh my gosh,” Before them was Rio de Janeiro, but it wasn’t the Rio Raimundo was used to seeing. While there was crime in Rio, it appeared to be a disaster, and Raimundo’s first instinct was the Heylin Seed. However, as Dojo landed by town, Jack noticed something on television, which caused him to walk up to the glass screen and watch.

“Um, you might want to come check this out,” Jack got the attention of the monks as Raimundo, Kimiko and Dojo made their way to the glass screen and watched the television. The news report was in Portuguese, but Raimundo was able to translate for Kimiko, Jack and Dojo, seeing that they had no idea what the woman was saying.

“There’s been an increased rate in crime spree's,” Raimundo translated. “Some civilians said they saw what appeared to be a plant, but the police think they were either delusional or off their meds.”  

“A crime spree?” Jack asked as his face shifted into glee. “That is SO COOL!” Jack’s exclamation caused Kimiko, Dojo and Raimundo to give him a disapproving look, and it simply caused Jack to roll his eyes. “Oh come on, I’m evil, of course I’m going to think it’s cool.”

“ _Socorro! Socorro!_ ” Someone shouted behind them as they saw an old woman trying to keep up with a group of teenagers. The teenagers had the old woman’s pocketbook with what appeared to be the woman’s remaining savings.

“Do you think that’s cool now?” Raimundo asked, pointing at the teenagers who were already heading around the corner.

“I don’t need to know Portuguese to know she needs help,” Dojo added. Jack immediately went towards his watch and pressed a few buttons, ultimately revealing his Jack Bots. “How the heck did they know we were here?”

“They have a GPS tracker,” Jack answered. “Jack Bots! ATTACK!” The Jack Bots immediately turned towards Raimundo and Kimiko and that was when Jack knew he had to be clearer. “No, not them! There were some teenagers around the corner that stole an old lady’s pocketbook.” The Jack Bots appeared shocked that Jack was actually helping someone, and even Jack was surprised himself. “I know, I know. Now will you just _go_?” The Jack Bots turned around and made their way around the corner, with Jack motioning for everyone else to follow him. “Those kids couldn’t have gone far.” Jack, Raimundo, Kimiko and Dojo ran around the corner and saw the band of teenagers surrounded by Jack Bots, and they almost appeared as if they were unsure how to defeat them. “All right, hand over the old ladies purse. Stealing from an old lady is evil, even for me.”

“Oh no, there are too many robots!” One of the teenage thugs said, turning to their ringmaster. “What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know,” The boy with the hood over his head also sounded as if they were in a pickle, until Raimundo noticed a familiar devilish grin. “Destroy them.” The boy snapped his fingers, and almost a millisecond later, the teenagers destroyed all of Jack’s Jack Bots. Jack’s eyes widened with surprise while Dojo and Kimiko were speechless. However, Raimundo had seen that style of fighting before. It was almost like-- _his_.

“It can’t be,” Raimundo muttered, although Kimiko, Jack and Dojo heard him since they weren’t that far away.

“Something _else_ you’re keeping from us?” Kimiko sounded displeased, although Raimundo knew he deserved her snappiness for not telling them the truth earlier.

“It’s not about what I’m keeping from you, it’s just some information I failed to mention to...you,” Raimundo sheepishly responded before he walked up to the boy with the hood. Raimundo struggled to speak for a moment before finally clearing his throat, his face turning upset at the mysterious person. “You know, _mamãe_ wouldn’t be too happy to know that you’re running around town and pick-pocketing people.”

“That’s funny, it almost sounds like he’s saying ‘mom’ in Portuguese.” Dojo gave a nervous chuckle.

“He is,” One of the Jack Bots that weren’t completely destroyed said on the floor.

“How does your Jack Bot know Portuguese?” Kimiko couldn’t help but be impressed.

“Honestly, I never could figure that out,” Jack casually responded with a shrug of his shoulders. “Maybe robot are always going to be smarter than people.”

“Since when do you care what _mamãe_ would want,” The boy scowled at Raimundo in return. “You were never around to help the rest of us since you went to join that fancy _Xiaolin temple!_ ” The boy gave emphasis on the Xiaolin Temple, just to prove to Raimundo that he loathed it.

“You’re just jealous because I was chosen to go instead of you,’ Raimundo pointed a finger at the boy.

Well, it appears you have your own group and I have mine,” The boy smirked, his eyes darting over to Kimiko. The boy made a beeline past Raimundo and headed to Kimiko, noticing that she was innocently blinking at the young teenager. “ _Olá bonita_ , and may I get the name of such a fine _anjo_ like yourself?” Kimiko didn’t know whether to be flattered or put off by this boy’s behavior, but she was leaning towards the latter.

“Um, I’m Kimiko,” Kimiko sounded skeptical.

“Kimiko, hmm, sounds like a lovely name,” The boy leaned closer and grabbed both her hands. “And how is it that you know my estranged brother?”

“I’m going to forget my disgust for a moment and guess that you’re one of Raimundo’s many brothers,” Kimiko removed her hand from the boys while wiping her hands on her purple hoodie.

“ _Sim, senhora,_ ” The boy continued to flirt which caught Kimiko off-guard. “And again, I do not believe I got the answer to my question.” Kimiko wanted to say that she was the someone special in Raimundo’s life, but seeing as he hadn’t told his family about her, she didn’t want to put them in an awkward position. She would have loved it if his family knew about their relationship, but alas, she had to keep it a secret.

“‘I’m one of Raimundo’s teammates from the temple,” Kimiko sounded monotone.

“Are you sure you’re _just_ his teammate, Kimiko?” Jack teased. Kimiko unleashed a small streak of fire which burned the back of Jack’s coat, causing him to run around with attempts of putting the flame out.

“She doesn’t have to answer to you, Enrique,” Raimundo walked towards his brother. “And as much as you’d like to get to know my teammates, we’re on official Xiaolin business.”

“But of course you are,” Enrique sneered. “You think that just because you’re a Xiaolin warrior that you’re better than me. Meanwhile everyone else at home thinks that you’re the golden child when in reality all you did was abandon us when we really needed you. Just so you know, we lost everything we ever worked for. The family circus, our lifestyle, it’s gone. And since then we’ve been scouring for money wherever we could find it. So of course I have to steal from people. I’m doing whatever I can to put food on the table.”

“The family circus is really gone?” Raimundo tried to find the strength to speak.

“Yes, but it’s not like you care anyway,” Enrique scoffed. “You were too busy trying to show off because you thought you were something special.”

“Hey, Raimundo _is_ special,” Kimiko felt her eyebrows furrow. “You’re just jealous because he was chosen and you weren’t.”

“I’m a better fighter than him!” Enrique countered. “I’m sure if I had the chance, I would beat Raimundo easily.”

“Even if Raimundo had the time to fight you, he wouldn’t,” Kimiko sighed. “What would fighting solve? Anyone can fight, but not everyone has the diligence to be a Xiaolin warrior. And someone who resorted to stealing from old people definitely doesn’t deserve to be a warrior.”

“Oh, but didn’t Raimundo tell you that he used to do much worse before he was recruited?” Enrique slyly said, but when Kimiko saw the shocked look on Raimundo’s face, she knew that there was at least some truth to what Enrique was saying.

“Geez dude, what _else_ haven’t you told your friends about your past?” Even Jack found it a bit outrageous that Raimundo hadn’t told Kimiko everything.

“Yes, I stole from people before I was recruited for the Xiaolin Temple, but I’m not dumb enough to make that mistake again,” Raimundo pointed to himself with his thumb. “It was great seeing you again, but I have to go and take care of business, meaning I have to save the world, _again_.”

“Have fun playing hero,” Enrique rolled his eye and started to make his way past Kimiko and Jack. “Even though we all know you’re the weak link of the family. Let’s go guys!”

“Um, weren’t you supposed to give back the pocketbook?” Jack turned towards Enrique with a confused look.

“Oh, you see I thought about it, but I decided I’m not going to,” Enrique trolled. Raimundo had enough of this, it was time to put his brother back in his place.

“If you won’t give it back, then I’ll make sure you do,” Raimundo lunged for Enrique and swiped the pocketbook from his hand, drop-kicking his brother in the process. Enrique landed with a thud, using his hands to massage the back of his head. “Now get out of here before I tell mom what you’ve been up to. She won’t like that you’re running around with the rag-tag crew and stealing old people’s money. _Você deve estar louco ou algo assim._ ” Enrique felt the anger course through his body. Not only did his brother make an impromptu visit, he also came and stopped his scheme of stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. He was tired of Raimundo’s constant need to show that he was a hero. Enrique felt he was better than his brother in every single way.

“You’re going to regret embarrassing me in front of my crew, Raimundo,” Enrique got up and adjusted his black hoodie. “One day, I’m going to be stronger than you’ll ever be.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Raimundo scoffed, noticing his brother had already left the scene with his teenage hoodlums. “Dojo, go return the pocketbook to the nice old lady. We’ll try to find the Shen Gong Wu.”

“Deal,” Dojo gave a thumb up and started slithering out of the alley, but Raimundo wasn’t amused. Clearly, he thought Kimiko had a whole different perspective about him, especially coming from his own brother. But Kimiko appeared as if she didn’t want to argue, and instead just wanted to focus on the task at hand.

“So where are we going to find the Shen Gong Wu?” Kimiko changed the subject in order to avoid Raimundo’s confrontation with his own brother, but deep down this was something he wanted to talk about with him. She knew he wasn’t that same person as he was years ago, but Kimiko did wonder if there was more to his brother’s jealousy.

“Um, not that I don’t want to tell you monks how to look for Shen Gong Wu, but,” Jack caught Raimundo and Kimiko’s attention before pointing up above him, Raimundo smiling and getting the Shen Gong Wu.

“Wow Jack, look at you! Being all helpful!” Kimiko sounded impressed which caused Jack to raise an eyebrow. He realized Kimiko was being serious and he eventually felt his cheeks turn red.

“Yeah, well, when you have experience going after Shen Gong Wu, it comes easy,” Jack bashfully commented, but Raimundo couldn’t help but feel a pit in the bottom of his stomach. Was it possible that he was, dare he say it, jealous? No, Kimiko didn’t like Jack that way especially since she was a Xiaolin Monk and Jack was on the Heylin side. Sure, he hadn’t told his family about Kimiko, and she was having some doubts, but she still cared about him, right?

“We should get back to the temple before the Heylin Seed decides to show up,” Dojo returned from delivering the pocketbook and grew into his gigantic form. “Who knows where he is.”

“Well, like Chase Young said, although I don’t know why I’m believing him,” Raimundo muttered. “The Heylin Seed is probably a little weak right now which means it needs time to gather its strength.”

“You don’t think the Heylin Seed would partner would anyone, would you?” Kimiko asked.

“Na,” Jack shook his head. “He told me specifically that he’d rather work alone. He doesn’t do teams.”

“Well, that’s one less thing to worry about,” Dojo released a sigh of relief before pointing to the boys. “Come on, let’s go back to the temple.” Raimundo sat behind Kimiko and noticed she was staring at the rainbow Shen Gong Wu, almost as if she was trying to avoid his gaze. “Jack, are you going to hop aboard the Dojo Express or are you going to try to catch up on the helibot?” Jack considered it for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders, slowly getting on the green dragon.

“I better not lose my lunch or your toast,” Jack pointed a finger at Dojo before getting on the dragon, Dojo flying up in the air at record-breaking speed.

“Keep your hands and feet in the Dojo Express at all times,” Dojo smiled at his traveling companions. “Although, sometimes I wish I had feet.”

* * *

As Dojo flew into the air with the monks, they didn’t realize The Heylin Seed was watching from a nearby area, and he saw the scene unfold between Raimundo and his estranged brother. The Heylin Seed decided to follow Enrique, where he found the troubled teen standing alone on the sandy beach, staring at the ocean with anger.

“I’m so tired of Raimundo trying to prove he’s better than me,” Enrique seethed. “Just once I’d like to show him that I’d make a better fighter than him.”

“Is that what you really want?” Enrique widened his eyes as he turned towards The Heylin Seed, his eyes bulging with surprise. The gigantic evil plant was _real?_ “I understand what it is like to be second-guessed by everyone.”

“Oh my goodness!” Enrique jumped up and immediately got defensive. “What in the world are you?”

“Who am I?” The Heylin Seed pointed to himself before slyly glancing at the young teenager. “I am the one that is going to help you finally one-up your brother.”

“Hmm, you know a way that I can get back at Raimundo?” Enrique became intrigued. “How?”

“Stick with me, little one…,” The Heylin Seed slyly responded. “And soon everything you ever dreamed will be yours.”

Enrique considered it for a moment, thinking about how he had been doing things that were small. He was stealing from the rich and giving to his family. But if the Heylin Seed was able to posess the power he said he did, then his family would never be hungry again. And he could prove to Raimundo that he was the  _real_ family hero. Enrique slyly smirked and furrowed his eyebrows, glancing at the seed with a determined look.

“What would I have to do?”


	6. There She Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a disagreement with her father resurfaces Kimiko's Dragon Fire abilities, she fears she can't control her powers and makes a drastic decision to keep those she loves safe from harm. Meanwhile the other monks become interested in finding the Dragon of Metal.

The flight back to the Xiaolin Temple was a quiet one, especially for Raimundo. Throughout the ride, Kimiko hadn’t said a word to him and he was quite sure Kimiko was ignoring him. He wished that he hadn’t been so secretive regarding Kimiko, and he wished he could have told his family about her. But he didn’t realize that Kimiko had kept her eyes on the Rainbow Star Shen Gong Wu with sadness. She didn’t mean to get so upset with Raimundo over him not telling his family about her,  but she figured that she was at least someone that was of significance. In one way, she realized why Raimundo hadn’t told his family, but if Kimiko was in his shoes, she probably would have told her papa. Well, she tried to tell her papa countless times about her newfound relationship with Raimundo, but something always got in the way and it was beginning to frustrate her.

As she turned around and noticed he was glancing at her, she gave him a softened look which assured Raimundo that there were just some things that they needed to talk about, but it wasn’t anything relationship-threatening. As Dojo landed at the Xiaolin Temple, they were greeted by Omi and Clay, who had appeared solemn about something. It was Raimundo’s first instinct to wonder what was wrong, but before he could ask, Omi noticed that Kimiko had the Rainbow Star in her hand.

“Is that the new Shen Gong Wu?” Omi questioned, taking it from Kimiko and glancing at it inquisitively. “However shall someone use the Shen Gong Wu in battle?”

“They don’t,” Jack responded. “All it does is make pretty rainbows. Hey, do you think Tubbimura would like this particular Wu?”

“Anyway, getting back to reality, finding the Shen Gong Wu wasn’t the worst part,” Raimundo turned the attention back to Omi and Clay. “The Heylin Seed was in Rio and so far, he’s caused nothing but destruction.”

“Teenagers were pickpocketing old ladies and as it turns out, Raimundo knew one of the thieves,” Kimiko revealed with a raised eyebrow.

“Raimundo, you know plenty of people who have been on the side of evil,” Omi answered as Clay pointed towards Omi in agreement. “Are you sure that you are not evil along with your friends?”

“No, I’m not evil, Omi,” Raimundo sternly said as he released a tired sigh. “Yes, I know who was the one behind the attack.  It was my brother, well...the only brother who was upset when Master Fung chose me to join the temple instead of him. He resorted to forming his own teenage gang and they rob people. Luckily we were able to get the pocketbook back from him, but to think he’s doing it because he’s trying to prevent my family from losing everything they ever worked for.” Raimundo glanced down as Kimiko softly glanced at him, seeing that he was trying to prevent himself from revealing his emotions.

“Even if he’s trying to help, there are other ways,” Clay said, Raimundo staring at the dragon of earth with confusion. “He could take a page out of your book since you have helped a lot of people without feeling the need to steal from others.”

“Of course, none of us can ever forget about Raimundo’s betrayal with Wuya,” Omi cheekily added, but Clay and Kimiko immediately growled at the young monk.

“And you’re the only one that won’t ever let me forget it, Omi,” Raimundo muttered before staring at the dragon of earth. “Anyway, I don’t really feel like talking about this. Anything interesting happen here while we were gone?” Omi and Clay immediately froze as they stared at each other, but Raimundo knew something had went on. “What? What’s going on?”

“Well, we found out some interesting information regarding Grand Master Dashi,” Clay admitted with Kimiko and Raimundo raising an eyebrow towards them. “Chase Young was telling us about the history of the Heylin Seed and what happened the last time. You know, since he was alive during that time...and he told us that Grand Master Dashi wasn’t the one that stopped the Heylin Seed.”

“He wasn’t?” Raimundo now seemed surprised. “Why not?”

“Well, it’s a little hard to do when you’re…,” Clay started to say before Omi started wailing.

“Grand Master Dashi was... _DEAD!_ ” Omi screamed towards Raimundo and Kimiko, although the two of them slowly winced at the young monk.

“Unfortunately, I know that,” Kimiko slowly responded as the boys stared at her with interest. “It was something I read in my findings on Grand Master Dashi. Master Fung never told you, Omi?”

“No!” Omi shouted. “Does it appear that Master Fung had told me if I am upset about _it_?!”

“We all knew Grand Master Dashi was dead for a long time, Omi,” Raimundo reasoned. “Why does it bother you how he died?”

“Because if Grand Master Dashi couldn’t save the world from the Heylin Seed, then no one can,” Omi bowed his head with disappointment before walking away from his teammates, Clay meekly staring at Raimundo in the process.

“I’m sure Omi is going to be fine,” Clay said as Raimundo nodded his head slowly. “The little fella is just in shock is all.”

“Yeah, I would be in shock too,” Raimundo admitted. “Especially if Grand Master Dashi was someone I looked up to.”

“It’s funny, in the scrolls I was reading, Grand Master Dashi was just like you Raimundo,” Kimiko couldn’t help but say which caused Raimundo and Clay to stare at her. “Maybe Omi isn’t the only one that has a connection with Dashi. Maybe you do too.”

“Yeah, and that dragon of metal,” Raimundo added. “Which I have no idea who that could be. You know, maybe we should try to find them.”

“You want us to find the Dragon of Metal?” Kimiko raised an eyebrow before shaking her head slowly. “Even if we wanted to find them, we have no leads.” Just as Kimiko spoke she heard a _boom_ noise behind her which caused her to turn around in the direction that Jack was in. It appeared as if Jack was trying to fix one of the robots with spare robot parts. Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay walked up to Jack and noticed he was staring at them with confusion. “Jack, what are you doing?”

“I don’t know,” Jack shrugged his shoulders. “Whenever I get nervous or scared I decide to build robots. It soothes me...plus I need someone that’s going to actually listen to me.”

“Unfortunately, all of your machines end up betraying you, don’t they?” Clay innocently blinked, Jack getting up from the floor in the process.

“Yeah, they do,” Jack responded. “Well, back to the drawing board. Do you guys have any more metal I can use?”

“We should have some more,” Clay said as he went to go get it for Jack. However, Kimiko seemed slightly suspicious. She decided to shrug it off when she heard her phone go off and notice it was her papa on the other end.

“Oh, I better get this,” Kimiko pointed to the phone and placed it to her ear, Raimund now giving her a glance of concern. “Hi Papa!” Kimiko sounded cheery.

 _“Kimiko-chan, do you have a moment so we can speak?”_ Her father asked, causing her to innocently blink and nod her head.

“Yeah, I have time,” Kimiko said, staring at Raimundo as if she was signalling she was going to be right back. She walked towards the quarters while leaving Raimundo and Jack face to face. Raimundo had never actually had an in depth conversation with Jack before, and the thought of one happening scared him.

“So, I take it your lovebird is still upset with you,” Jack leaned against a broken piece of metal while Raimundo raised an eyebrow at him. “Why didn’t you tell your family about her? I mean, if I had a girl that was pretty and knew how to kick serious butt, I’d tell them.”

“Were you not listening to anything that happened while we were getting the Shen Gong Wu?” Raimundo questioned. “I can’t tell them about her because it’s complicated. Our family usually is against people who have more money than us because they don’t help when they easily can. So if I come home with her, they’re going to hate her because she has more money than any of my family members combined and then they’re going to hate me for ‘loosing my mind’.”

“So let me get this straight,” Jack cleared his throat while raising an eyebrow with interest. ‘You like her, she likes you but the whole money thing comes into play with your family? If you loved her, wouldn’t you not care that she happens to have a lot of money?”

“ _I_ don’t have a problem with it,” Raimundo clarified. “I love her, and I would even if she didn’t have money. It’s just…, my family won’t see it the way I do.”

“Well if your family loved _you_ , they would want you to be happy over their personal beliefs. Just saying,” Jack shrugged his shoulders and went back to picking up the pieces of the robot. “Because at the end of the day, they would be extremely selfish if they got in the way of what made you happy and possibly a better person.”

“For someone that has a lot to say about relationships, you probably have never been in one,” Raimundo crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

“I would blame my mother for that,” Jack admitted. “She has had her fair share of life lessons. And evil doers need them in case they find themselves in love...but who would want to be in love anyway?” Jack picked up a robot and adoringly glanced at it. “This is all I need!” Raimundo decided to leave Jack to his thoughts as he walked up to the temple steps, entering the temple and hoping that he’d find Kimiko. Maybe Kimiko had finished with her conversation with her father by now…

* * *

“Papa, I don’t understand why you’re doing this,” Kimiko quietly hissed as she walked back to her quarters and sat down on the bed. Kimiko knew that her father had been pressing for this ever since she had recently turned 16, but this was something she didn’t want to talk about. Just hearing this particular conversation was leaving Kimiko with anger and she could feel her blood boil throughout her body. “I don’t need you to pick a husband for me. I’m perfectly capable of finding someone for myself.”

“ _Kimiko-chan, you know that I am getting older and I want to make sure that you’re well taken care of,”_ Toshiro Tohomiko answered. “ _Besides, if you marry an heir, you will have full control of the company_.”

“Papa, whatever happened to me marrying for love?” Kimiko asked. “I mean, I’m well away from wanting to get married especially since I’m only 16-years-old, but if I marry someone, it should be with someone I love.”

“ _But Kimiko, you’re a Xiaolin monk. How will you ever find love if all you do is fight evil all the time? And those boys that you fight with at the temple are merely your teammates,_ ” Toshiro’s question caused Kimiko to wince.

“They’re not just my teammates, they’re my friends,” Kimiko glided over the fact that she was actually in love with one of her teammates, and that they had been in a relationship for quite some time. “And what if hypothetically, I found myself in love with one of them and they make me the happiest I’ve ever been?”

“ _Which one, Kimiko?_ ” Toshiro sounded as if he was challenging his daughter to speak. _“As nice as those boys are, none of them are right for you. Young Omi is too fast paced, Clay isn’t driven and don’t get me started on Raimundo._ ” Kimiko bit her lower lip as her father mentioned Raimundo, but she decided to play along.

“What _about_ Raimundo?” Kimiko pondered while her hand was on her hip.

“ _Kimiko, the young man was raised on the streets in Brazil,_ ” Toshiro said which caused Kimiko furrow her eyebrows. “ _And frankly that is not someone that I would want my daughter to date or marry._ ”

“But you don’t even _know_ him!” Kimiko retorted. “He’s the most kind, thoughtful and loving person I ever met. Sure, he’s rough around the edges and he can be a bit sarcastic but--”

“ _Kimiko, was your question merely hypothetical because I have a strong feeling that you are trying to tell me something,_ ” Toshiro’s voice sounded a little disappointed, and the last thing Kimiko wanted was to disappoint her father.

“Yeah, um...the question was completely hypothetical,” Kimiko glumly answered.

“ _Good,_ ” Toshiro responded. _“Kimiko, you were sent to the Xiaolin Temple to learn and be the best warrior possible, not to engage in romance. I would like it to stay that way. Understood?_ ” Kimiko didn’t want to agree to something like that, but in the end, she didn’t really have a choice. She ultimately bowed her head and let out a tired sigh.

“Yes, papa,” Kimiko simply responded.

 _“That is my lovely daughter,_ ” Toshiro sounded pleased before he got back to the task at hand.  “ _I know it may not seem like it at the moment, but I surely know what’s best for you, Kimiko. And I promise who I choose will be someone you like_.”

“But papa,” Kimiko started to retort until she heard her father speaking to his assistant.

“ _Kimiko, I would love to stay and chat but I must go to a meeting,_ ” Toshiro told her. “ _We’re in the marketing stages for Goo Zombies 9 and I’ll be sure to send you a copy of the game as soon as it’s finished._ ”

“Um, sounds great, papa,” Kimiko slowly winced. “I’ll call you later. But we’re not done discussing--” Kimiko didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence when she heard the phone click, causing her to angrily throw the phone to the other side of her quarters. Who did her father think he was, trying to plan an arranged marriage for her as if he knew who was good enough? _Raimundo_ was good enough for her, and she couldn’t understand why her father didn’t see that. Being the heiress to the Tohomiko Company was more than complicated, and sometimes she wished that she could be a normal girl with a normal relationship. Instead, Kimiko was being pulled in all directions and she couldn’t have the boy that her father thought was uneducated.

As she felt the anger course throughout her body, she felt the flames overtake her and when she stared at her hand, she noticed that she was engulfed in fire. She immediately snapped out of her angered state as the flames ceased, but she let out a breathy sigh while staring at the phone in a stunned manner. Her father wanting to marrying her off to anyone else was triggering her Dragon Fire state, and if something as simple as this was making her cross, she knew that it was only a matter of time until it happened unpredictably and she hurt someone. Kimiko got up from her position and straightened herself out, deciding to leave the room and head towards a place of zen, but as she ran, she noticed Omi had spotted her.

“Kimiko? Is everything well?” Omi questioned, prompting Kimiko to turn around and hide her scared manner.

“Um, I’m fine,” Kimiko meekly answered. “I’m just going to...water the plants.” With that, Kimiko walked away, and left Omi standing around with mere confusion. He knew something was up, and if she wasn’t going to talk to him, he knew someone she _would_ talk to.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Kimiko found herself in the temple garden room while watering the many plants that inhabited the room. While watering the plants was something that the boys disliked, Kimiko enjoyed watering them and watching them grow. Also, she thought about her situation with Raimundo and realized she hadn’t really spoken to him outside of the group. She felt her eyebrows furrow and she sadly kept her eyes on the plants, but she was taken out of her thoughts when there was a knock on the door. She turned around and spotted Master Fung entering the garden room, although he wasn’t surprised that Kimiko was here on her own.

“Well, it appears you beat me in doing my chores,” Master Fung couldn’t help but quip while Kimiko glanced down at the flower pot. He figured there was something wrong with the dragon of fire, which prompted him to take a seat and inviting Kimiko to sit alongside him. “Omi said that you appeared concerned about an issue. What troubles you, young monk?”

“As much as I’d love to talk about my troubles Master Fung, I don’t think this is something that you can help me with,” Kimiko circled her finger on the rim of the pot while Master Fung smiled softly at her.

“Does this have anything to do with Raimundo?” Master Fung guessed, prompting Kimiko to blush heavily. “I’ve noticed not everything is well between the two of you and I wanted to check in.”

“It’s not that everything isn’t good, Master Fung, it’s just,” Kimiko bit her lower lip while walking towards the bench. “Relationships are harder than I thought they’d be. On one end, I’m the happiest I’ve ever been with Raimundo, and on the other end my father is being old fashioned and is trying to marry me off to someone that I have never seen, met or have feelings for! I’d _like_ to have a normal relationship with the person I love, but the truth of the matter is I’m not normal, Master Fung. I’m sure a lot of guys would be weirded out by me destroying things with my bare hands, possibly punching Jack Spicer out a window and engaging in cat fights with either Wuya and Katnappe. Not to mention, every time get extremely angry, I light up with fire, and I have to tell myself not to hurt anyone because if I do someone is going to get hurt. I’m cursed with the Dragon Fire, Master Fung and I don’t know how to stop it…”

“Kimiko, the Dragon Fire isn’t a curse,” Master Fung assured her. “Grand Master Dashi once had it and...”

“Yeah, yeah, Grand Master Dashi had it! Well, how did that work out for him? Right, he’s rotting in the ground while the Heylin Seed and every other villain is out there trying to either take over the world or get their hands on Shen Gong Wu! ” Kimiko felt herself getting annoyed as she noticed her hands were engulfed in flames. She stared at the plant in front of her as it burned to a crisp, and it caused her to put down the watering pot in frustration. “If something irks me, I turn into a monster and then I can’t stop myself from hurting others. I almost _killed_ Chase Young because he hurt Raimundo! How can I save the world, when there’s a possibility I could end up hurting the person I love the most?!” Kimiko felt her voice crack as she turned towards her teacher.

“Kimiko, it took a while for Grand Master Dashi to hone his abilities,” Master Fung reminded her. “While it is a dangerous state, you will master it. I assure you.”

“Master Fung, I’m the dragon of fire, that means I’m prone to getting mad,” Kimiko said. “I just think that this is just too much responsibility on my shoulders. And then on top of the Heylin Seed being out there, there’s too much at stake and if I go out there with the guys, I’m going to end up probably hurting more people than helping. And if something ever happened to Omi, Clay and especially Raimundo...I would never be able to forgive myself.” Kimiko wandered out of the garden room, all while Master Fung sadly glanced at his student. He had a feeling Kimiko was going to have her doubts, especially after what happened last time. And he also knew that with the threat of the Heylin Seed, she was even more vulnerable to the thought of failure. He just hoped that she had the strength and courage to realize that she can control the Dragon Fire and successfully help the boys in their quest of stopping the Heylin Seed.

* * *

Kimiko rushed out of the garden room while crumpling her fist, thinking of all the things that were irking her. No one clearly understood what she was going through and she was beginning to feel that she was going to cause more harm than good by trying to help the monks and Heylin in their quest to stop the seed. After all, she was pretty much a walking fireball.

As she continued walking along down the hallway, she bumped into someone, which caused her to glance up at the figure. It was Raimundo, and judging from the look on his face, she was just the person he wanted to see. However, Kimiko’s face was blank as she wondered what it was he could have wanted. Were the evil doers causing trouble again?

“Hey,” Raimundo smiled at her, but she raised an eyebrow at him.

“What’s up?” Kimiko questioned while she cleared her throat. “Are Chase, Hannibal or Jack Spicer causing trouble again? Do they need us to teach them a lesson?”

“No, nothing like that,” Raimundo shook his head before he gave Kimiko a softened glance. “Everything is under control with them for now. In fact, I just wanted to talk about, well, _us_.”

“Oh,” Kimiko sounded surprised as Raimundo noticed there was something troubling her.

“Is everything okay?” Raimundo asked. “You seem distracted.”

“Me? Distracted? No!” Kimiko scoffed as she tried to straighten herself. “Nothing’s distracting me.”

“Okay, I was just checking,” Raimundo still worried that there was something off about her, but he decided to drop it. After all, she wasn’t entirely thrilled with him to begin with. “Are you still mad at me for not telling my family about you? Cause if it makes you feel better, I feel awful for upsetting you.” Kimiko thought about how she couldn’t tell her father about Raimundo either, and she realized that maybe she was being childish for getting so upset over something she was a hypocrite about..

“No, I’m not mad about that at all!” Kimiko waved her hand dismissively before grabbing his hands. “I’m sorry I got so upset with you. In fact, I completely understand why you haven’t told them yet. It’s a...complicated family thing, and I surely understand what those are like.”

“Okay,” Raimundo seemed surprised that Kimiko wasn’t upset about what transpired in Rio. “I still feel kind of bad about it.”

“Don’t,” Kimiko assured him before giving him a sad smile. Raimundo was about to ask what the sad smile was about before she hugged him and gripped onto him tightly. His first instinct was to hug her back, and since Omi and Clay were nowhere around, he figured the little bouts of affection wouldn’t hurt. “I realized I hadn’t told you how much I loved you recently, and I want you to know that I always will.” Raimundo felt his heart melt as he smiled down at her, pressing his forehead on hers as Kimiko placed her hand on his cheek.

“I love you too, Kimiko.” Raimundo softly muttered as she continued staring at him as if she was taking in his facial expression. “Kimiko, are you sure you’re okay? For some reason, this kind of feels like you’re saying goodbye…”

“I’m not saying goodbye,” Kimiko told him before glancing at the setting sun. “I’m saying _goodnight_. It’s been a long day and I should really get some beauty sleep.”

“Oh, okay, but between you and me, you’re always beautiful,” Raimundo smiled as Kimiko leaned up and gave him a passionate kiss. It was almost as if she was trying to savor the way his lips tasted and how much comfort he gave her. After what seemed like an eternity she parted her lips from his and gave him one last peck, slowly getting out of his grasp and staring into his eyes. “Goodnight, Kimiko.”

“Goodnight, Rai,” Kimiko gave him one last smile before she walked past him, and as soon as she left, Raimundo let out a relieved sigh. He was thrilled that Kimiko was no longer upset with him. However, he didn’t notice that Kimiko’s face expression had changed as she went around the corner, and the happiness she felt just a moment ago was replaced with sadness. She knew what she had to do if she wanted to keep Raimundo safe. She just hoped he understood what she was doing.  

* * *

That evening, Omi and Clay wandered towards the quarters as they saw Raimundo walking towards them with a sleepy expression. It had been another long day and they were ready to get some shut-eye. But before they could, they had to check on their _guests_ , who had opted to stay in the courtyard. Omi, Raimundo and Clay stared at one another as they looked out the window, noticing the three villains were all scattered throughout the courtyard. Omi was still upset over the revelation about Dashi. Raimundo was confused about Kimiko’s sudden behavior. And Clay just wanted them to find the Heylin Seed so they could put an end to this nightmare.

“I am beat,” Raimundo yawned as he took one last look at the courtyard.

“So what is the plan for tomorrow, Raimundo?” Omi asked as Raimundo nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, tomorrow we have to find out what that Heylin Seed is up to. He’s been pretty quiet after he was spotted in Rio,” Raimundo admitted while glancing towards Kimiko’s quarters. “Has Kimiko been acting off to any of you guys?”

“No, I don’t reckon partner. In fact, I don’t think I saw her all afternoon,” Clay answered while Raimundo walked towards her cubicle.

“Well, just in case I’m just going to wish her goodnight,” Raimundo smirked as Omi and Clay stared at one another.

“Or you’re trying to get another kiss out of her,” Clay slyly suggested.

“Can you blame me?” Raimundo chuckled as he knocked on the wall near her cubicle. “Hey, Kimi, are you awake?” Raimundo called out, but he was a little surprised when he didn’t hear anything from her. She did say she was going to bed and maybe she was sleeping, but most of the time she was on her laptop until she conked out. And sometimes that took hours.

“Maybe she cannot hear you?” Omi suggested as Raimundo knocked on the door again. He did have to admit it was a little too quiet for his liking.

“Kimiko?” Raimundo called out again, but this time there was still nothing. Raimundo and Clay stared at one another before they decided they were going to open the curtain, but when they did, they were surprised by what they saw...or more like what they _didn’t_ see. Kimiko was nowhere to be found, and when Omi peered into the cubicle, he noticed that Kimiko was missing.

“Where is Kimiko?” Omi asked, Clay and Raimundo appearing concerned. As Raimundo was about to answer, he noticed there was a letter on the ground, and it caused him to pick it up and read it. As he skimmed the letter, his heart dropped and that was when Omi and Clay suddenly wanted to know what was going on. “Raimundo, what does the letter say?”

“She’s gone,” Raimundo turned around and motioned towards the letter. “She ran away!”

“What?!” Clay grabbed the letter as he and Omi read it in silence. “Why in tar nation would she run away? This isn’t like her at all..”

“It would be most peculiar for Kimiko to wander off.” Omi pondered. “If she had, surely, we would have seen the Sphere of Yun disappear from above.”

“You’re right, Omi,” Raimundo muttered before he led Clay and Omi towards the Shen Gong Wu vault. As the three Xiaolin Monks ran towards the vault, Jack couldn’t help but notice their worry.

“Where’s everyone going?” Jack asked as he tried to get comfortable on the grass. “I thought it was time for bed.”

“We have a slight problem,” Clay simply called over his shoulder, which prompted Jack to sit up.

“If you’re looking for Kimiko, she’s not here,” Chase Young immediately said as Raimundo, Omi and Clay turned to him. _What_ did Chase Young say?

“Not here?! Where is she?!” Raimundo became irate as he walked towards the 1500-year-old serpent with fire in his eyes. “Where is Kimiko?!”

“She wouldn’t say where she was going, but she did take the Golden Tiger Claws with her,” Chase Young answered, which caused the monks to appear surprised. “I have a strong hunch that she’s unable to hone her new abilities and as a result, she’s showing fear.”

“We are aware that Kimiko cannot hone the Dragon Fire,” Omi said as Raimundo and Clay turned to him. “That’s why we are here so we can help her.”

“Being her personal cheerleaders isn’t enough,” Chase Young raised an eyebrow at them. “In fact, if it was, she would have mastered it by now.”

“But it’s not like it happened after that one time, right?” Clay wondered, but Raimundo widened his eyes and shook his head sadly.

“Clay, something tells me that it did happen again,” Raimundo turned to him as Omi appeared perplexed. “That’s probably why she wanted me to comfort her and then ran off. I have to find her.”

“Hold on partner, even if you wanted to find her, you don’t know the first place to look,” Clay tried to remind him.

“I might not know where to find her, but I think I know who does,” Raimundo grabbed the Silver Manta Ray from the vault. “Maybe her father might have a good idea where she went.”

“You going alone to Kimiko’s father’s toy company is a big warning sign of ‘boyfriend trying to help girlfriend’,” Jack said as he got up from his position and walked towards the monks. “What if she hadn’t told her dad about you?”

“I’m pretty sure she did,” Raimundo answered. “I mean, why else would she get upset that I didn’t tell my family?”

“I still think that you shouldn’t do this by yourself,” Jack said as he bit his lower lip. “Maybe I should go with you...I mean, considering the troubles that lurk out there with the Heylin Seed and all that.”

“You really want to come?” Raimundo groaned before activating the Silver Manta Ray. “Fine, hop in,” Jack giddily jumped inside the Silver Manta Ray as Raimundo sat in the drivers seat. “Keep your hands in the ride at all times and don’t make me regret bringing you along. As for you Omi, take off the shield and put it back on as soon as we leave. We need Kimiko if we’re going to stop the Heylin Seed and I’m not going to stop until I find her.”

“Okay, Raimundo,” Omi nodded his head as he deactivated the Sphere of Yun with the Moby Morpher. Raimundo zoomed up into the night sky with Jack Spicer, hoping that he could find Kimiko and bring her home. But as Jack and Raimundo flew off with the Silver Manta Ray, they Heylin Seed was watching nearby, almost as if it was lurking in the distance.

“Why aren’t we going after him? We have him right where we want him!” Enrique piped up while furrowing his eyebrows.

“Patience,” The Heylin Seed continued watching the Silver Manta Ray go off before he smirked towards the young teenager. “We’re going to as they say, follow him...all the way to Tokyo…”

“What on earth could be in Tokyo?” Enrique asked.

“The girl,” The Heylin Seed answered. “The girl can easily stop all of my plans...but if she is on _my_ side then she can help take out those monks and that annoying Jack Spicer! Now, off we go to find that monk and the evil boy loser!” With that, they Heylin Seed and Enrique charged after the Silver Manta Ray, hoping that Raimundo and Jack would lead them right to Kimiko.

* * *

Kimiko walked up to the building of Tohomiko Electronics with a duffle bag and a heavy heart. She couldn’t tell the monks that she had planned on leaving, especially since everything had gotten so crazy in her life. There was no way she was going to be able to control her powers and what was a better way of not thinking about her fire powers than leaving the temple and vowing to never use them again? It meant leaving Raimundo behind, but in her mind she was telling herself that she was protecting him, and if being normal meant doing exactly what her father wanted, then so be it.

Kimiko entered the building as she walked towards her father’s office, reluctantly knocking on the door and seeing her father working on another video game. Kimiko folded her hands while Toshiro finished playing the game, and once he did, he noticed his daughter was standing there with a saddened face.

“Kimiko?” Toshiro immediately stopped playing game and took in the sight of his daughter. “What are you doing here?” Kimiko bit her lip while thinking about the words she was going to say next, but after she was so sure, she decided she wasn’t going to come out and say it.

“I came home, papa,” Kimiko answered her father, Toshiro now giving his daughter a glance of concern. “I want to live a normal life...well, as normal of a life as the daughter of a video game tycoon can have.” Toshiro was surprised by Kimiko’s sudden turn around, but he was pleased that she had done so.

“Kimiko, you have made the right choice my dear,” Toshiro told her as he put an arm around her and squeezed her close. “Do not worry, I will find the perfect husband for you, and you will be happy.” Kimiko wanted to smile at her father, but instead she felt her heart sink, as she thought about the one person that truly made her happy. Unfortunately, if she wanted to keep Raimundo safe, the smartest thing for her to do would be to cut ties with the temple, even if it meant living a boring life as the head of a video game company...


	7. The Dragon of Metal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jack, Raimundo and Dojo find themselves in Tokyo, a fight between Jack and Katnappe leads to a startling discover. Meanwhile, Raimundo finds out why Kimiko has returned home, and Omi makes a risky choice regarding his grief over Grand Master Dashi.

After Raimundo and Jack left to find Kimiko, someone that was left behind had to explain to Master Fung that Kimiko had decided to leave. Unfortunately, that someone ended up being none other than Omi and Clay. As the two of them sat in the room above the Shen Gong Wu vault, they couldn’t help but notice the worried look on Master Fung’s face, especially since he was glancing at the window and furrowing his eyebrows. Omi and Clay were a little worried that Master Fung had been so quiet, but their confusion disappeared when Master Fung turned around and slowly walked towards them.

“Are any of the Shen Gong Wu unaccounted for?” Master Fung asked, Omi and Clay nodding their heads.

“Kimiko is believed to have taken the Golden Tiger Claws and Raimundo and Jack Spicer have the Silver Manta Ray,” Omi said, prompting Master Fung to release a sigh. “Master Fung, I have a question to ask. Why did Kimiko run away?”

“Yeah, I don’t think it’s like her to just run off like that,” Clay added. “What if she didn’t really run off and someone took her from the temple?”

“It’s highly doubtful considering the temple is covered with the Sphere of Yun, Clay,” Master Fung finally spoke as he turned to the dragon of earth and water. “Something tells me Kimiko left out of fear, and her reasoning was staying far away would be the only way to keep her teammates safe.”

“From what?” Clay asked.

“What could she possibly what to keep the rest of us safe from?” Omi also wondered. “Surely, us Xiaolin Monks can handle anything!”

“She wants to keep her teammates safe from herself,” Master Fung responded, which earned him a muddled look from his students. “The Dragon Fire is very powerful and it’s understandable that Kimiko feels she cannot control it. It took Grand Master Dashi a world of focus and discipline to master it, something that Kimiko has but needs to apply.”

“Master Fung, correct me if I’m wrong,” Clay raised his hand as Master Fung glanced at him. “But doesn’t the Dragon Fire occur when Kimiko’s upset? How can she control something that’s linked to her emotions?”

“Once she learns how to separate the Dragon Fire from her emotions, she should be able to feel anger without its repercussions,” Master Fung said. “But her being out there in this state is extremely dangerous, especially with the Heylin Seed lurking about. If he can successfully find her and unleash that state, then it would be almost impossible to bring Kimiko back.”

“Don’t worry, Master Fung,” Clay said as Master Fung let out a sigh. ‘I’m sure Rai and Jack Spicer have found her and they’re bringing her home.”

“I hope you are right, Clay,” Master Fung said as he walked out of the room. As Master Fung went down the hall, Clay and Omi continued to glance at one another with concern. They only hoped that they found Kimiko in time, and that they would be able to bring her home. She needed to be here with her friends, especially since she was scared of what her inner powers could truly do.

* * *

 While Omi and Clay were back at the temple, Raimundo and Jack were flying through the air in the Silver Manta Ray, and while Raimundo was focused on driving, his mind occasionally wandered on Kimiko. He didn’t understand why Kimiko didn’t tell him that she was scared of hurting everyone in the temple. He would have done anything to help her, and make sure that her Dragon Fire state didn’t reappear The question was, _what_ made her Dragon Fire state reappear in the first place?. While Raimundo tried to keep in his thoughts, Jack was sitting in the chair next to him and he was going on and on about not being respected as an evil doer.

“I mean, I read the chat sessions and the group texts that everyone has about me,” Jack groaned while Raimundo gripped onto the steering wheel, doing his best to suppress the groan that wanted to escape his lips. “Everyone thinks that I’m a joke and that I can’t do anything right. Even Tubbimura who is like a million pounds overweight and has the tiny chihuahua thinks that I can’t come up with an elaborate plan to destroy the world. I wonder why that’s the case?”

“Jack, as riveting as your crisis is, I’m trying to drive,” Raimundo pointed towards the steering wheel and continued on his way, but Jack let out a loud sigh and continued rambling.

“I mean, I _know_ I can be evil if I really tried,” Jack responded. “But what is it going to take for everyone to see that I’m not just the kid that can’t be taken seriously?”

“I don’t know,” Raimundo furrowed his eyebrows while glancing at Jack. “Have you ever considered that maybe you _do_ stink as an evil boy genius and you should really consider a career change?”

“Man, I expected that from Chase Young, Hannibal Bean and maybe even Omi, but not from you,” Jack huffed while turning away. “Losing your girlfriend because she ran away has _really_ made you harsh.” Raimundo felt his face soften as he realized Jack was right. He didn’t mean to treat Jack the way he was treating him, but his mind was preoccupied on other things. As Raimundo was about to open his mouth to apologize, both he and Jack heard something rumbling from one of the drawers, prompting Raimundo to open it. Inside the drawer was Dojo and the dragon was stretching after taking a long nap. However, he was surprised when he noticed Jack and Raimundo raising an eyebrow at him, prompting Dojo to let out a loud yell.

“AHHHH!!!” Dojo and Jack screamed at the top of their lungs as Jack jumped on Raimundo’s shoulders. Raimundo grumbled while pulling Jack off him, Dojo now pointing towards the dragon of wind with surprise.

“What is going on here?!” Dojo shouted as Raimundo glared at the dragon.

“What are you doing in there?!” Jack responded while once again letting out a high-pitched shriek.

“Gee, I don’t know, maybe this is where I come when I want to take naps,” Dojo responded. “It beats sleeping in a temple that currently has Chase Young and Hannibal Bean. And wait a minute, I asked my question first! Why are you two out of the temple and why is the Silver Manta Ray not in the Shen Gong Wu vault?”

“If you must know, Kimiko ran off and we’re trying to find her,” Raimundo answered while Dojo widened his eyes.

“Wait, you think that she’s missing? She’s not missing,” Dojo nonchalantly stated while Jack and Raimundo became intrigued.

“What do you mean she’s not missing?” Raimundo questioned.

“Sure she is,” Jack added. “She took the Golden Tiger Claws and just scrammed.”

“Actually, you can try Tohomiko Electronics,” Dojo replied. “She said that there was something important that she had to take care of at home and insisted that she used the Golden Tiger Claws to get there. Is there something that I’m missing?”

“So she’s at Tohomiko Electronics, but _why_ is she there?” Jack asked.

“She was on the phone with her father today,” Raimundo thought back to earlier in the afternoon in the courtyard. “Maybe what happened between her and her father is the reason she went home.”

“What do you think the phone conversation could have been about?” Jack pondered as Raimundo shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know, but I do know if we don’t find her soon, she could be in trouble,” Raimundo said. “I just hope she’s okay.”

“Don’t worry, kid. She’ll be fine,” Dojo assured him as they finally reached Tokyo. Raimundo parked behind an alley as he, Dojo and Jack got out of the vehicle, Raimundo shrinking the Silver Manta Ray down to size as the three of them making their way down the alley towards the Tohomiko Electronics factory. As Jack looked around the premises, he realized that there were cats all over the place staring at him and it caused Jack to tug on Raimundo’s arm.

“There are cats here…,” Jack whispered, Raimundo noticing that the cats had red eyes.

“Oh, they’re not just cats…,” Raimundo muttered as he got into a defensive stance.

“They’re robot cats,” Dojo whispered as they noticed a figured flipping in front of them. Jack widened his eyes as Raimundo and Dojo furrowed their eyebrows, all of them recognizing their cat-obsessed opponent as…

“Katnappe!” Jack sheepishly shouted as Katnappe crossed her arms with anger. “It is...so...so great to see you.”

“You know, if I were you Jack, I’d shut up,” Katnappe hissed while her kitty robots did the same.

‘Do you mind if we ask what you’re doing here?” Dojo raised an eyebrow while Katnappe sharpened her claws on her suit. “And how did you find us?”

“I have a tracker on Jack’s stupid cape,” Katnappe cooly responded as Jack turned around and noticed a small blinking light towards the end of his coat.

“Why did no one tell me this?” Jack groaned as he pulled off the tracker. “Wait a minute, I thought you hate me, so why are you tracking me?”

“One, I despise you, so you got that part right,” Katnappe responded. “And two, I wanted to find you and destroy you after you basically doomed the entire world!”

“How, may I ask?” Jack crossed his arms as Katnappe showed Jack a video on her cell phone.

“Some psycho plant came into my luxurious lair and destroyed everything!” Katnappe shouted. “When I asked where he came from, he mentioned that you were the one that planted him and he was trying to take out all of the evil doers one by one. So if I wanted to get some answers and kick your butt, I had to track you and follow you here. And now that I have…,” Katnappe snapped her fingers while Jack widened his eyes, staring at the mechanical cats as they charged towards him.

“Wait, I get that you’re mad at Jack!” Raimundo immediately said as Katnappe raised an eyebrow at him. “But we kind of need him...see, he’s kind of helping us stop the Heylin Seed which would lead to saving the world.”

“Jack? Saving the world?” Katnappe let out a feigned laugh before her face became serious again. “He couldn’t tie another evil doers shoes together, even if he wanted to. In fact, he’d probably cry to his _mommy_ since he’s such a mama’s boy.  And by the way, I just think it’s _comical_ that you have so much faith in him, even when no one else thinks he can do anything right. Evil boy genius...more like evil boy _loser!_ ” Jack gritted his teeth as Katnappe cackled, but he didn’t realize that there were metal parts gravitating around the alley. Jack didn’t know what came over him, but he immediately stomped his foot and pointed a finger at Katnappe.

“I am _NOT_ a loser! I wish everyone would stop calling me a loser because once day I _WILL BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY_!” Jack shouted, but Jack immediately became surprised when the metal lids from the trashcans flew in the direction he was pointing and slammed Katnappe across the alley. Raimundo and Dojo widened their eyes as they saw the metal lids fall to the floor and they immediately turned their heads towards Jack. Jack began to stammer as he looked at the metal lids on the floor, and he stared at Raimundo as if he was trying to come up with an excuse for what happened.

“I...I don’t...I didn’t...I didn’t mean to...it just, man...and I just...I don’t know…,” Jack continued rambling on as Katnappe got up from the floor, immediately eyeing Jack with interest.

“How on earth did he do _that_?” Katnappe pondered, all while Jack was still stammering on about what just happened.

“Raimundo, you don’t think…,” Dojo whispered towards the dragon of wind.

“I think so,” Raimundo muttered in return while Katnappe crossed her arms.

“Hello?” Katnappe appeared annoyed. “I would like to know what you two children are yammering about!”

“Okay, Jack…,” Dojo said as he slithered towards Jack and got on his shoulders, Jack appearing surprised that Dojo was trying to calm him. “What I’m going to say next could surprise you, but it would be in your best interest to stay calm. Do you think you can do that for me?” Jack slowly nodded his head as Dojo placed a hand on the self-proclaimed geniuses shoulder. “The reason you were able to make the metal cans hit Katnappe, is because you’re who Grand Master Dashi was talking about! You’re the dragon of metal!” Jack stared at Dojo with surprise. For a moment, it seemed Jack was taking the news well, but it was all for not when he started running around the alley in a panicked state. Raimundo and Katnappe simply stared at Jack’s panic episode before Raimundo pointed towards Jack.

“He seems to be taking this quite well,” Raimundo simply said, although Katnappe was still surprised.

“Wait a minute,” Katnappe scoffed. “You mean to tell me that bolts for brains is a powerful monk just like you? No wonder he was so bad at being bad.”

“I wouldn’t say that Jack is... _powerful_ ,” Raimundo meekly scratched the back of his neck as Katnappe rolled her eyes. “He doesn’t know exactly what he’s doing.”

“Not to mention, he’s still freaked out,” Dojo pointed behind him as Jack continued running around the alley. “Eventually he has to stop screaming.”

“I got this,” Katnappe cracked her knuckles and walked next to Jack, and before Jack could run away from her, Katnappe swipe kicked him onto the floor. Jack lay on his back as he glanced up at Katnappe, seeing that she was staring down at him with her claws out. “Are you done running like a chicken?”

“I was perfectly fine in my freak-out mode, thank you very much,” Jack dusted himself off as he sat up.

“And you were annoying the rest of us, but that’s not new to you, is it Jack?” Katnappe quipped while Jack got up from the floor.

“We don’t have time for this,” Jack walked past her. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to stop the Heylin Seed from destroying the world and you can’t come with us.”

“Gee, teaming up with you dorks never seemed to have crossed my mind. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to find that salad myself and make him wish that he was never born,” Katnappe hissed while walking away from Jack, Dojo and Raimundo.

“You know, Jack...it’s not safe for her to be wandering around by herself,” Dojo told him while Jack turned towards the dragon

“Don’t worry about her,” Jack rolled his eyes. “She can take care of herself. After all, she has her _precious robot kitties_ if she needs back-up.”

“Jack, I’m not sure if you understand the seriousness of the situation, but...there’s an EVIL PLANT RUNNING AMOK!” Dojo grabbed Jack’s collar and glared into his eyes. “I think if the Heylin Seed wanted to, he could kill her.”

“But he hasn’t yet,” Jack continued to reason although Raimundo and Dojo gave him a serious look. They weren’t going to let go of this particular topic, were they? “Ugh! Katnappe!” With that, Katnappe turned around and gave Jack a glare. “If you want...but you don’t have to…, you can come with us.”

“Me? Come with you?” Katnappe sneered while pointing one of her manicured nails at him. “Why would I do such a thing?”

“Because if you don’t…,” Jack started to say until his eyes widened.

“You know, I’m going to need a better excuse than you stopping mid-sentence,” Katnappe rolled her eyes, but she was surprised Jack had grabbed her hand and pulled her away. “What are you doing you simpleton?!” Jack pointed behind her as Katnappe followed his finger, her eyes bulging at the sight. There were vines that were coming towards them which caused all of them to take a step back.

“We have to get out of here!” Dojo shouted as he, Jack and Katnappe ran down the opposite end of the alley. Raimundo went into his pocket and grabbed the Star Hanabi, but he found himself in a moment of nostalgia when he remembered the Star Hanabi being Kimiko’s signature Shen Gong Wu. Raimundo stared up and saw the vines coming towards him, which caused him to refocus on the task at hand.

“ _Star Hanabi!_ ” Raimundo shouted as the Shen Gong Wu burned the leaves to a crisp. Raimundo followed Katnappe and Jack down the alley as they made their way towards the busy city of Tokyo, Raimundo placing the Shen Gong Wu back in his pocket as soon as he knew they were safe. “The Heylin Seed knows we’re here!”

“Does that explain why he’s trying to beat the stuffing out of us?” Jack wondered.

“I think he’s trying to scare us, just to keep us in check,” Raimundo shrugged his shoulders while Katnappe glared at them.

“So what’s the plan now?” Katnappe wondered. “Are we just going to run around and hide from the scary green plant?”

“Actually, we were here to go to Tohomiko Electronics,” Jack responded. “It’s a top secret thing.”

“Isn’t one of your monk dorks a Tohomiko?” Katnappe’s eyes went towards Raimundo who became annoyed by the fact Katnappe belittled one of his teammates...and subsequently his girlfriend.

“Hey, Kimiko is not a dork!” Raimundo pointed at her. “She can run circles around you any day of the week.”

“You know, I’d be careful if I were you, Katnappe,” Jack gave a smirk. “That’s his lovebird.”

“Jack, that wasn’t her business,” Raimundo retorted while Katnappe walked around Raimundo in a teasing manner.

“Oh my goodness, that is nauseatingly sweet,” Katnappe chided as Raimundo felt his cheeks redden. “Who would have thought you and Kimiko would become an item! It it serious? Have you asked her to marry you yet?!”

“ _Marry_?! What?! No, no, no we’re just teenagers! Who said anything about marrying?!” Raimundo immediately stuttered at Katnappe’s question. “I mean, maybe 5 to 10 years down the line... _maybe_...if we’re still together…”

“Please, you two are going to be together forever,” Jack rolled his eyes and walked towards the Tohomiko Electronic skyscraper. “I mean, it’s not like she’s going to marry someone else just to get control of her dad’s company or anything.” Raimundo raised an eyebrow and followed Jack into the building, but there was something off about this. He just wasn’t sure what.

* * *

Kimiko couldn’t remember the last time she last time she followed her father along the hallways of the electronic company, observing the workers that put their heart and soul into all of the electronics her father made. Kimiko wished she was more interested in the new toys her father was designing, but her mind was wandering over to the Xiaolin Temple and how she missed everyone there. She wanted to believe that she was doing the right thing, keeping away from the boys in case her Dragon Fire state re-activated and she couldn’t stop herself. However, she missed fighting alongside the boys, looking for Shen Gong Wu and kicking bad guy butt. But this was her life now, following her father towards one of the rooms where she was going to meet her potential suitors. Kimiko wished she had the heart to stand up to her father and tell him what she truly wanted, but she didn’t want to disappoint him at the same time Not to mention the last time she tried to stand up to him, her Dragon Fire state reactivated. As she walked towards the room where the suitors were lined up, she noticed her father seemed excited, even more excited that she was.

“Kimiko, I am pleased that you want to inherit the company and leave me with peace of mind that you are in capable hands,” Toshiro smiled as Kimiko rolled her eyes. “I promise that I have found only the best for my daughter.”

“Papa, not to sound rude, but all of these guys are probably going to be stuffy and I can’t promise that I’m going to choose them,” Kimiko admitted. “I’ll keep my mind open.”

“Kimiko, you know that you must have a suitor by your next birthday,” Toshiro said while Kimiko folded her hands. “It’s how our family has operated for generations. And besides, your sister is quite content with her suitor.”

“Probably because she didn’t meet anyone else,” Kimiko mumbled under her breath as Toshiro glanced at her. “I mean, Papa...not to sound disrespectful, but wouldn’t it be better if I found someone that I was interested in. I mean, marriage has a lot to do with being with your best friend.”

“Marriage is also so you can be well taken care of,” Toshiro reminded her. “I am not going to be around forever, Kimiko-chan and I don’t want you to worry about money. Now, come this way. There are plenty of suitors that I want you to meet.” Kimiko tried her hardest not to get upset with her father as she followed him into the room, seeing the line of boys waiting to meet her. Kimiko _really_ didn’t feel comfortable doing this, especially since she was still technically in a relationship. However, she decided that the easiest way was to get rid of the boys was to say no to them one by one. As she sat down, she seemed uninterested as the first boy eagerly wanted to meet her..

“All right, let’s see what you got,” Kimiko stared down at the clipboard and let gave a sly smirk. _Saying no to all these guys is going to be fun_.

* * *

As Jack, Raimundo and Katnappe opened the door to Tohomiko Electronics, they realized the line of boys that was almost towards the door. But what they were waiting for was beyond them. Was it possible that Toshiro had a new game that he wanted a select group to try out? As Jack wandered a little too far, bumped into one of the boys on line, causing the boy to turn around and huff towards the self-proclaimed genius.

“Do you mind?” The boy scoffed while Jack innocently blinked. “I can’t afford to have you ruin my suit.”

“I just wanted to know what the line was for,” Jack scoffed.

“It wouldn’t matter, because there’s no way the beautiful daughter of Toshiro Tohomiko would _ever_ pick you,” The boy smirked before glancing ahead, prompting Jack to take a step back.

“Okay, so apparently the line is for a bunch of dudes who are trying to get a shot with the daughter of Toshiro Tohomiko,” Jack said as he made his way back to his group, Katnappe immediately snickering at Jack’s words.

“Wow, are you sure that your lovebird isn’t shopping for someone else?” Katnappe’s eyes darted to Raimundo, noticing he was rolling his eyes towards her.

“No, she wouldn’t do that,” Raimundo furrowed his eyebrows, but the truth was he wasn’t sure. Maybe he wasn’t the only one that didn’t tell his family about his significant other. Maybe Kimiko didn’t tell her father either. But _why_?

“There’s only one way to find out what’s going on here,” Dojo insisted as Raimundo crossed his arms.

“Wait in line and find out?” Raimundo wondered.

“Well, we could do that, but I had a better idea,” Dojo said, making his way towards one of the workers who was currently on a break. “Excuse me sir, but I need your help.”

“Forget it, dragon. I’m busy,” The worker said until Dojo held out a $20 from his back ‘pocket’. “What was it you wanted again?”

* * *

“No! Next!” Kimiko yelled as the recent reject left the room. While Kimiko’s plan was working to a tee, Toshiro was beginning to get frustrated, especially since Kimiko had said no to every single boy that he had introduced to her. He didn’t get it; they all were charming, they were rich and they could provide for Kimiko. So why was she being so difficult? As Kimiko smiled with pleasure, Toshiro was about to talk to his daughter, but his attention was diverted when he noticed one of his workers entering the room.

“Sir, I believe that there’s an issue in the factory,” The worker said.

“I shall be there right way,” Toshiro said before his eyes darted to Kimiko. “I will return in a moment, Kimiko.” As he left the room, Kimiko released a sigh of relief. She had never been more sure that she made the right decision regarding her love life. All of the boys she had met were rude, stuck-up and were only obsessed about her beauty and it made her grateful that Raimundo was impressed with how kind and strong she was. As Kimiko placed the clipboard down, she noticed the door opening, and it caused her to let out a groan.

“Can’t a girl just have some time to herself?!” Kimiko slammed her hand on the table.

“Well, you could, but I think what I have to say is really important,” The voice caught Kimiko off-guard, which caused Kimiko to notice Jack standing before her.

“Jack Spicer?” Kimiko got up from her chair and made her way towards him. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, the question is what are _you_ doing _here_?” Jack responded. “And what is the deal with all of these dudes?”

“This was my father’s idea,” Kimiko answered, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “According to him, I need a suitor to inherit the company. Not to mention he thinks that I’ll be _happy_ with someone that has a lot of money.”

“So you didn’t tell him about Raimundo, did you?” Jack tried to stifle his laughter as Kimiko growled, holding a little flame of fire close to his face in the process. “Hey, I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Supposedly I can control metal now.”

“Wait, you’re the Dragon of Metal?” Kimiko snapped out of her anger for a moment. “How?”

“I haven’t figured out _how_ it works, persay,” Jack shrugged his shoulders. “All I know is that Katnappe activated it when she called me names.”

“Wow, that’s what triggers it?” Kimiko scoffed. “So you found out about your abilities and you’re not training to master them?”

“I think there’s other things that are more important at the moment,” Kimiko glanced past Jack and noticed Raimundo entering the room, causing her to shake her head in disbelief. The look on his face wasn’t exactly pleased, but that could have changed once Kimiko opened her mouth.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Kimiko sounded surprised. “You’re supposed to be back at the temple.”

“That makes two of us,” Raimundo retorted. “Kimiko, what is going on and why did you run off?”

“You wouldn’t understand,” Kimiko took her eyes off him for a moment as she started walking to the other side of the room. “I’m dangerous and I don’t want you guys to get hurt.”

“We’re not going to get hurt,” Raimundo followed after her as his face softened. “Kimiko, please just tell me what’s the matter? I want to help you.”

“That’s the thing, Raimundo,” Kimiko sighed as her eyes met with his. “You _can’t_ help me. I got upset over something that was a big deal and I almost activated the Dragon Fire. If I activated the Dragon Fire over something that had nothing to do with unlocking the Heylin Seed, then imagine what would happen if it unlocked in the middle of a fight? I can hurt everyone...and I don’t want to do that.”

“Then let me help you, Kimiko,” Raimundo placed a hand on her shoulder while Kimiko gave him a sad look. “What had you so upset that you accidentally activated it?” Kimiko thought for a moment before staring down at her feet, almost ashamed to look Raimundo in the eye.

‘My father wants me to marry a suitor so I can inherit the company,” Kimiko admitted. “I tried to tell him about you, but he implied that you weren’t _good enough_ for me.”

“And _why_ would he think _that_?” Raimundo furrowed his eyebrows.

“Because he wants someone that’s emotionless and rich for his daughter,” Kimiko felt her eyes water as Raimundo softly glanced at her. “The problem is, that’s not what I want. I don’t want anyone if they’re not _you_.”

“Hello, then why don’t you just tell him that?” Jack scoffed while glancing at her with a bored expression. “You’re making this a lot harder than this needs to be.”

“No, _he’s_ making it harder than it needs to be,” Kimiko snapped as Raimundo kept a firm hand on her shoulder. “He’s only thinking about the good of the company. What about what I want? What if I don’t want any of these stuck-up guys and what if I just want to be happy?”

“Kimiko, then I think the best thing to do is to tell him the truth,” Raimundo told her. “Look, I don’t want to get in the way of you and your dad....”

“You’re _not_ getting in the way, Raimundo! It’s not your fault he doesn’t listen!” Kimiko shouted. “Just once I would like to tell him about what I want and how he’s being ridiculous.”

“Kimiko? Is all well?” Kimiko, Raimundo and Jack turned around when they noticed Toshiro re-enter the room, and when he saw Raimundo’s hand on Kimiko’s shoulders, he furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at the dragon of wind with disapproval. “I’m beginning to sense that the mere hypothetical question you brought upon during our phone conversation wasn’t just a hypothetical question.”

“Papa, I can explain,” Kimiko started to say before Jack slinked towards the door.

“I think my time here is done. If anyone needs me, I’ll be outside,” Jack muttered while Kimiko pulled him back by his coat.

“Oh no, you stay here,” Kimiko furrowed her eyebrows as Jack blushed profusely.

“It was worth a try,” Jack nervously chuckled before Toshiro cleared his throat towards his daughter.

“Kimiko, I assumed that you weren’t interested in any of the suitors because they weren’t fit enough to help run the company,” Toshiro walked towards Kimiko as she appeared upset. “But now I see that you weren’t taking it seriously, and there was someone that I didn’t approved in the picture.”

“Mr. Tohomiko, do you mind if I say something?” Raimundo questioned but spoke once he noticed Toshiro was going to speak. “I was just being polite by asking, and I’m going to say what’s on my mind anyway. Look, making your daughter marry for money just to inherit a company isn’t fair to her. You would rather that she marries someone for money instead of someone she loves?”

“Raimundo, I have nothing against you personally. In fact you seem to be a charming gentlemen,” Toshiro said as Kimiko felt the anger resurface. “But I want Kimiko to be cared for, and unfortunately, you cannot provide for her the way that many of these suitors can. I want what’s best for my daughter and I would rather that she does as I say instead of you trying to convince her otherwise.”

“Okay, it’s _my_ turn to talk!” Kimiko shouted as she got out of Raimundo’s grasp to walk towards her father. “Papa, if we’re going to be honest, I was never going to say yes to any of the suitors you chose because I already fell in love. I am not a prize that can be given away! I am my own person with my own feelings and I want to be with the person that I love! If that’s not good enough for you, then maybe I should just leave, because you’re surely not going to listen to what I _want_!” Without thinking her whole body engulfed in flames and she slammed her hand on the bookcase. However, she wasn’t expecting the bookcase to tip over and head straight for Jack Spicer. Raimundo grabbed Jack out of the way before Jack had a chance to react, and just by seeing the damage she did caused Kimiko to snap out of it and take a step back towards everyone.

“So it wasn’t enough to make me stay, but you also try to kill me?!” Jack widened his eyes as Raimundo stared at Kimiko with a worried expression.

“Oh come on, Spicer, she didn’t mean it,” Dojo vouched for the monk, but not even Dojo’s words could soothe the dragon of fire. Kimiko backed up to the wall as Toshiro appeared concerned, but as he took one step towards his daughter, Kimiko put her hand up.

“No, don’t come closer!” Kimiko shouted with fear, tears now dripping from her cheeks.

“Kimiko, it’s okay,” Raimundo tried to soothe her as he took a step forward.

“NO!” Kimiko shouted which caused Raimundo to stop in his tracks. “Stay away from me! You saw what I almost did to Jack and that was an accident.”

“Hey um, don’t feel too bad. I’m sure if it was really you in the moment, you never would have tried to kill me,” Jack meekly stated, but Kimiko sniffled as she went towards the door.

“This was why I didn’t want to go back to the temple in the first place,” Kimiko revealed as Raimundo had a heartbroken expression on his face. “I’m sorry Raimundo, but I can’t risk hurting you. I just need to be by myself for a while.” With that, Kimiko opened the door and dashed down the hall, prompting Raimundo to run after her..

“Kimiko, wait!” Raimundo shouted as he went into the hallway. But he was disappointed to find out she was long gone.

“Raimundo, would you mind telling me what happened to my daughter?” Toshiro wondered, but there was no animosity in his voice. Instead, he was full of concern.

“Long story short, she has something she can’t control and she’s scared,” Raimundo admitted.

“And how worried should I be?” Toshiro asked.

“Very,” Raimundo responded, the two of them looking down the empty hallway as they thought about where Kimiko had gone.

* * *

Omi stared out the window as the clouds started to form around the temple, almost as if it was about to rain. Ever since Chase Young had told him that Grand Master Dashi died against the Heylin Seed, his mind had been swirling about how Dashi could have been a hero and would have had so much glory. What _if_ Dashi had survived the fight against the Heylin Seed, and what if he was around to teach Omi the ways of being the Xiaolin Dragon? Omi immediately perked up as he made his way towards the vault, opening the drawer to one of the Shen Gong Wu. As Omi was about to grab the Wu, he didn’t realize someone had entered and noticed his actions.

“Omi?” Omi turned and noticed Clay standing there, giving his friend a muddled expression. “What are you doing, little buddy?”

“I have been most upset after hearing Grand Master Dashi died because of the Heylin Seed,” Omi admitted while keeping his eyes on the Shen Gong Wu in front of him. “With the Heylin Seed a current threat, it probably wouldn’t have been that way if Dashi had destroyed the seed in the first place.”

“So what are you suggesting that we do about it?” Clay asked, Omi grabbing the Shen Gong Wu from the drawer.

“We shall go back in time and prevent Grand Master Dashi’s death,” Omi declared, Clay raising an eyebrow at Omi’s logic. “Maybe then the Heylin Seed will cease to exist, and Grand Master Dashi will still be alive. And if we could save Grand Master Dashi, then Dashi could still be to this day alive...and teach me all that he knows.”

“I don’t know, partner,” Clay sounded skeptical while Omi glanced at the dragon of earth. “This sounds like a very bad idea.”

“Oh Clay,” Omi gave a slight chuckle while Clay winced slightly. “Whatever could go wrong?”

“A lot,” A voice that was neither Omi or Clay spoke. They turned around and spotted Chase Young standing there, furrowing his eyebrows with disinterest. “Changing the past is a foolish move, young monk. It was Grand Master Dashi’s time to pass, and preventing that could have dire consequences.”

“Come on Chase Young. You could let the little cheeseball go and get himself killed, and you’re going to talk him out of it?” Hannibal simply retorted which caused Chase Young to shake his head.

“Not only will Omi affect the present, he’ll also affect the past, and he won’t realize that everything happens for a reason,” Chase Young said, but Omi wasn’t listening. Instead, he grabbed the Sands Of Time and held it close..

“Little buddy, I can’t just stand here and watch you go by yourself,” Clay said before reluctantly putting a hand on the Shen Gong Wu. “If you’re going, then so am I.”

“Yep, the cheeseball is dumber than I thought,” Hannibal said to Chase Young before hopping on Omi’s shoulder. “I think I’d like to get a glimpse of the monk getting what’s coming to him.”

“Chase Young, there is room for one more,” Omi smiled as he pointed towards the Shen Gong Wu. But as Chase Young continued to stare at it, he realized that he couldn’t let Omi go and just get killed, especially since Omi was unsure with what he was going to see in the past. Chase Young hesitated before holding onto the Sands of Time, Omi grinning in response. “Oh, this shall be much fun.”

“Activate the Wu before I change my mind,” Chase Young sighed.

“Oh yes! _Sands of Time!”_ Omi shouted, and in a blink of an eye, Omi, Clay, Chase Young and Hannibal Bean were gone, and they had went back in time to when the Heylin Seed had its first fight against the Xiaolin Warriors.  


	8. Back In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still upset with how Grand Master Dashi died, Omi decides to travel back in time to prevent the Heylin Seed from killing Grand Master Dashi. But his plan backfires when he not only changes the past, but also vital events the future.

Omi had traveled back to the past a few times before, although the last time would have led to the death of his friends had Raimundo not fix Omi’s error in judgement. But this time it was all about preventing Grand Master Dashi’s death. If Omi could do that, then his hero could have continued to live an honorable life and maybe the Heylin Seed would cease to exist. As soon as Omi, Clay, Hannibal Bean and Chase Young found themselves in the past, Omi couldn’t help but glance around in awe, finding himself at a newly constructed Xiaolin Temple.

“Wow, this looks like it was just built,” Clay couldn’t help but marvel.

“Because it was,” Chase Young answered while crossing his arms. “This happened shortly after Wuya was placed back in her puzzle box.”  

“Did Grand Master Dashi rebuild the temple, Chase Young?!” Omi sounded excited while Chase Young nodded his head.

“Yes, he helped rebuild the temple,” Chase Young said. “Don’t blink because you might miss him.” Omi turned his head and noticed Grand Master Dashi walking with a few planks of wood, placing them on the floor and removing the sweat from his face, a result from the beaming sun above.

“I could go for a year-long nap,” Grand Master Dashi smiled as he glanced down at the wooden planks. “Who knew fighting Wuya would lead to so much damage.”

“Dashi!” A voice shouted which brought Grand Master Dashi back to reality. He turned his head and noticed Good Chase Young coming out of the temple with furrowed eyebrows, and when everyone noticed why, they couldn’t help but let out a gasp. Good Chase had been covered with red paint, and they were surprised Grand Master Dashi started laughing. “Would it be too much to not pull another one of your pranks?”

“Oh, I see you found my paint can!” Grand Master Dashi snickered while taking it from Good Chase. “I’ve been looking all over the place for this thing!”

“You may be a good Xiaolin Warrior, but you are so hard to live with sometimes,” Good Chase groaned and started walking back towards the temple. “You’re lucky I already built the shower because now I’m going to need a bath.” As Good Chase went inside the temple, Master Monk Guan entered the courtyard, and he found himself glancing at Grand Master Dashi with a raised eyebrow.  

“Playing pranks on Chase Young again, I see?” Master Monk Guan shook his head while Grand Master Dashi spiraled the paint can with simply his index finger.

“Eh, it’s what I do,” Grand Master Dashi chortled.

“I’m surprised Chase Young hasn’t gone to the Heylin side out of insanity from all the pranks you pull,” Master Monk Guan slowly took the paint can from Grand Master Dashi while Omi and Clay snickered from the irony of Master Monk Guan’s statement. Chase Young had to admit that he was amused by Master Monk Guan’s statement, as he hadn’t actually been in the courtyard to hear it.

“Oh calm down, I’m sure Chase will forget about it after his shower. Besides, you know how he loves to get clean considering he has great hair,” Grand Master Dashi waved his hand dismissively. However, Omi and Clay couldn’t help but realize that Grand Master Dashi was very laid back, despite being a strategic leader.

“Hmm, Grand Master Dashi reminds me of someone oddly familiar,” Omi raised an eyebrow as he tapped his chin.

“Yeah, he does,” Clay said while Omi glanced down at Omi. “I wonder who…”

“Hmm, a goofball, a prankster, a ladies man and yet he’s a strategic fighter,” Hannibal Bean rolled his eyes while staring at Omi. “Could it be that Grand Master Dashi reminds you of...your _team leader_?!”

“Grand Master Dashi and Raimundo?” Omi innocently blinked before shaking his head. “That cannot be right.”

 “Look closely. Does Master Monk Guan remind you of anyone?” Chase Young wondered as they stared ahead. They noticed Master Monk Guan was rather calm, and was occasionally the voice of reason.

“Hmm, Master Monk Guan reminds me of Clay,” Omi thought for a moment while Hannibal Bean groaned.

“Congratulations, you got one right. Dumb-dumb,” Hannibal Bean grumbled in response.

“And if I’m guessing correctly, Chase Young reminds me of _Omi_ ,” Clay said as Omi immediately became intrigued. “I mean, not the Heylin Chase Young but, the...Xiaolin Chase Young.”

“I admit, I was rather studious like the young monk,” Chase Young raised an eyebrow, Omi staring at Chase Young with a stunned expression. “I was also rather serious and had to pull Grand Master Dashi in when he would find a way to doom us all.”

“So I want to know what exactly happens when the Heylin Seed is unleashed,” Clay said, prompting Chase Young to nod his head.

“If that’s the case, you’ll have to wait until nightfall,” Chase Young responded as Omi and Clay stared at each other with interest. “As you’ll find out, Wuya has something to do with it.” Omi and Clay now were interested especially after hearing Wuya had something to do with the Heylin Seed being unleashed. Wasn't she just put back in her puzzle box?

* * *

 

 The sun had started to set as it turned to nightfall, and so they wouldn’t be seen by Grand Master Dashi, Master Monk Guan and Good Chase Young, Omi, Clay, Chase Young and Hannibal Bean decided to stay just outside the temple, waiting for Grand Master Dashi to make his way towards the Shen Gong Wu vault.

 “So Omi, I wondering if you had a game plan regarding what to do with Grand Master Dashi?” Clay asked as Omi stood on his head trying to meditate. “I mean, it would just seem out of the blue if we show up, say we’re from the future and he’s going to die from the Heylin Seed.”

“But that was my plan, Clay. I was hoping to introduce myself and then explain he was going to be crushed by the Heylin Seed. And then I would save the day and be the most powerful monk in history!” Omi proclaimed, although Chase Young didn’t seem on-board with this idea.

“You two are aware that once Grand Master Dashi sees you, it disrupts everything in the past, right?” Chase Young’s question caused Omi and Clay to think for a moment, although they ultimately shook their head.

“Chase Young, as intriguing as it would be to let the past stay the past, we must figure out what would happen should Grand Master Dashi beat the Heylin Seed,” Omi declared, which caused Clay to notice a bird flying overhead.

“Hey, isn’t that Hannibal Bean’s bird?” Clay asked, prompting Omi to turn towards Hannibal Bean.

“Oh yeah, I may have had something to do with Wuya exiting her puzzle box again,” Hannibal Bean smirked.

“What did you do?” Clay asked while Chase Young motioned for them to follow.

“Come and I’ll show you,” Chase Young said although he immediately turned and glared at the two Xiaolin Monks. “But make sure that you’re quiet. If they spot us, then there’s a possibility we could cease to exist in the future.” Omi and Clay immediately nodded their heads and followed Chase Young to the Xiaolin Temple, all of them noticing Grand Master Dashi, Good Chase and Master Monk Guan walking towards one of the many vaults.

“I still don’t understand why we have to guard the Heylin Seed,” Grand Master Dashi shrugged his shoulders. “I mean, it’s just a little seed.”

“Because it will cause destruction if it’s ever planted,” Good Chase said. “The last thing we want is for the world to be in danger _because_ of that stupid plant.”

“All right, all right,” Grand Master Dashi whistled while entering the vault with Good Chase and Master Monk Guan in tow.

“Ooh, I wonder what they are doing!” Omi tried to get closer until Chase Young pulled Omi away.

“What happened to them not being able to _see you_?” Chase Young gruffly questioned while Omi meekly smiled in return.

“Oh, sorry,” Omi nervously chuckled as they glanced over towards the vault. Omi slowly crept closer as they noticed the past version of Hannibal Bean and Ying-Ying observing the outside of the temple, waiting for the three monks to return.

“Ying-Ying, I have a strong feeling on how to get Chase Young to the dark side,” old Hannibal Bean chortled as Ying-Ying cawed. “But first, let’s go and say hi to our friends.” Ying-Ying helped Hannibal into the vault while Omi and Clay glanced at each other with confusion.

“Did your plan on getting Chase Young to the dark side work in this instance?” Omi couldn’t help but question.

“No,” Chase Young answered, although Hannibal Bean was more preoccupied with something else at the moment.

“Wow, I haven’t aged a bit.” Hannibal Bean muttered while Omi and Clay shook their heads slightly.

“You’re about to break into the Heylin Seed vault and all you can think about is how young you look?” Chase Young scoffed while Hannibal Bean pointed to the serpents hair.

“You seem to be a pretty boy yourself,” Hannibal Bean remarked. “Just saying.”

“Friends, we must stop the Heylin Seed from being unleashed!” Omi declared as he ran towards the vault.

“Omi, wait!” Clay shouted as he followed Omi down to the vault. Chase Young grimaced as he followed Omi and Clay while Hannibal Bean continued to stare at Chase Young’s long locks.

“I _do_ wonder how he gets it so shiny,” Hannibal Bean muttered to himself while following the others.

* * *

As soon as Omi entered the vault, he noticed Grand Master Dashi placing the Heylin Seed on the pedestal, closing it behind him and clapping his hands together. However, Good Chase and Master Monk Guan seemed iffy about the lack of security the seed had.

“All right, it’s in the vault,” Grand Master Dashi said while rolling his eyes. “So now can we go?”

“You’re just going to leave the Heylin Seed here?” Good Chase pondered. “Without putting something to guard it?”

“It’s all the way down here,” Grand Master Dashi argued. “Who on earth is going to waste their time to come down here and open the Heylin Seed vault?”

“Dashi!” A voice shouted which caused Good Chase and Master Monk Guan to motion towards the entrance. Grand Master Dashi noticed Dojo sliding in, eventually reaching the three of them and slithering on Dashi’s shoulders. “Okay, I hid the Serpent’s Tail in New York City, just like you wanted. Man, is that place dullsville.”

“Thank you, Dojo,” Grand Master Dashi smiled at the dragon before noticing Good Chase’s glare. “All right, all right. I guess we can put someone or something to guard the Heylin Seed.”

“Did you hide all the Shen Gong Wu already?” Good Chase pondered as Grand Master Dashi went into his pockets.

“Not quite,” Grand Master Dashi pulled out the Sweet Baby Among Us, although Good Chase scoffed at the golden statute.

“I will never understand why you had to make a Shen Gong Wu modeled after a baby,” Good Chase crossed his arms.

“Didn’t you forget?” Dojo laughed while Grand Master Dashi’s cheeks turned a bright pink. “Before he realized that girl at the market was Wuya, he wanted to possibly marry her, and have a bunch of mini Dashi’s. That explains the baby Shen Gong Wu.”

"Dojo?” Grand Master Dashi simply said while Dojo glanced in confusion. “You’re about to find yourself cleaning your own litterbox.” Dojo widened his eyes while Grand Master Dashi gave a satisfied smirk.

“Sorry,” Dojo responded as Grand Master Dashi smirked. “So, you’re going to trust a Shen Gong Wu to guard a very dangerous seed, Dashi? It kind of seems...well, not safe. What if someone like Hannibal Bean came in here, let Wuya out of her puzzle box and they unlocked the contents of the seed?”

“There’s no way that she’s going to get out of the puzzle box,” Grand Master Dashi smirked while holding the box that contained Wuya inside. “Because it’s going to stay right here with the Heylin Seed.” As Grand Master Dashi threw the box up in the air, Ying-Ying flew into the vault and grabbed the box, doing a u-turn and heading back to the courtyard. “What in the world?!”

“Hannibal Bean’s bird has it!” Good Chase exclaimed as Master Monk Guan, Good Chase and Grand Master Dashi ran to the courtyard. As soon as they made their way out of the courtyard, they all noticed Ying-Ying placing the box next to Hannibal Bean, who was giving them a smirk in the process.

“Well, well, well, look what we have here,” Hannibal Bean chortled as Good Chase, Master Monk Guan and Grand Master Dashi got into a fighting pose. “Looks like I got the magical puzzle box which happens to contain Wuya inside. I wonder what would happen if I just... _opened it_.”

“Don’t you dare! If you do, the entire world will cease to exist, and we just finished rebuilding the temple!” Grand Master Dashi yelled as Hannibal Bean pretended to reconsider. Instead, he opened the puzzle box and noticed a ghostly spirit emerge. Grand Master Dashi, Good Chase and Master Monk Guan glanced with uncertainty as Wuya was once again released, and once Wuya took her form, Good Chase and Master Monk Guan gave the Grand Master a stern glare. “Why are you both looking at me like that?”

“Gee, I don’t know! Maybe if you didn’t throw the box up like it was a soccer ball!, we wouldn’t be in this mess” Good Chase retorted.

“Gentlemen, gentlemen, there’s no need to fight,” The boys turned as they noticed Hannibal Bean holding the Reversing Mirror. “If I were you, I would save the fighting for Wuya. After all, she’s the one you have to worry about now.” Good Chase, Master Monk Guan and Grand Master Dashi nervously noticed as Ying-Ying helped Hannibal Bean hold up the Reversing Mirror, pointing it towards Wuya with a devilish grin. “REVERSING MIRROR!” Hannibal Bean’s shouts echoed throughout the temple, as a flash appeared before Grand Master Dashi, Good Chase and Master Monk Guan. As soon as the flash stopped, the three of them opened their eyes and they noticed Wuya walking towards them with a smirk, Grand Master Dashi almost perplexed that she was out of her puzzle box so quickly.

“Well, well, well,” Wuya smirked while innocently blinking at Grand Master Dashi. “Thank you for letting me out of that dreadful puzzle box, Hannibal Bean...because I have some unfinished business to attend to with this pest here.”

“Excuse me, I believe that you’re the one that’s the pest,” Grand Master Dashi crossed his arms. “You tricked me into liking you.”

“Hey, a girl’s gotta manipulate someone, am I right?” Wuya chortled. “You know Dashi, it’s a shame that you’re cute. It makes it harder for me to crush you.” Grand Master Dashi groaned as Good Chase got into a defensive position, Wuya realizing that Good Chase was about to attack. “Alright, I guess I’m up for a challenge.”

“By the time I’m done with you, you’ll wish you were back in your precious puzzle box,” Good Chase seethed as he started running towards Wuya. “ _Repulse the Monkey!_ ” Good Chase jumped and did a somersault in the air, but Wuya grabbed Good Chase by the ankles and threw him at the temple, making an indentation in the process. “Oh come on, I JUST fixed the wall!”

“You may have gotten through Chase Young, but there’s no way you’re going to get through me,” Master Monk Guan took the Spear of Guan out from behind him and pointed it towards Wuya.

“Bring it on, Guano man,” Wuya chortled, prompting Master Monk Guan to run towards her. Wuya grabbed the spear from Master Monk Guan and flipped him into Good Chase, the both of them letting out a groan from the sudden impact. Wuya’s attention shifted to Grand Master Dashi, causing her to let out a ‘tsk’ sound. “It’s a shame that you fight for the side of good, Dashi. You’re adorable.”

“Unfortunately, you were a walking fire ball,” Grand Master Dashi scoffed.

“Meaning?” Wuya growled as Grand Master Dashi placed his hands together.

“You were always quick to snap,” Grand Master Dashi replied. “Don’t think I need that kind of girl in my life.”

“So you don’t like a girl who knows what she’s wants?” Wuya taunted as Grand Master Dashi continued to focus. “That’s so typical of men.” Grand Master Dashi closed his eyes and his body engulfed with flames, prompting Omi and Clay to widen their eyes.

“Grand Master Dashi is using the Dragon Fire!” Omi exclaimed.

“Yes, believe it or not this is the first time Dashi had been able to use the power and as you can see, it was triggered by his emotions for Wuya,” Chase Young said.

“So he triggers it when he’s mad,” Clay pondered as Omi figured Clay was onto something.

“The same way Kimiko triggers it when she is upset,” Omi added.

“If only we could figure out why Kimiko and Grand Master Dashi trigger their Dragon Fire abilities,” Clay responded.

“You know, if I were you, I would think more on the scenario,” Hannibal Bean sat on Chase Young’s shoulder as he rolled his eyes at Omi. “Did you ever think the situations that they activate the Dragon Fire is almost exactly the same?”

“What do you mean?” Omi wondered as Clay widened his eyes.

“Omi, Grand Master Dashi’s Dragon Fire was activated because of Wuya,” Clay told the dragon of water, who still didn’t make the connection. “And Kimiko’s Dragon Fire is always activated because of Raimundo.”

“The only difference is Grand Master Dashi’s is fueled by betrayal and Kimiko's is fueled by love. Dashi won’t hesitate to crush Wuya and Kimiko won’t hesitate to harm those that bring harm to Raimundo. Unfortunately, while in that state it's extremely easy to be manipulated, especially when you are unable to control what you are doing.” Chase Young added while Omi’s eyes widened at Grand Master Dashi unleashing a gigantic fire dragon towards Wuya. Wuya twisted and turned as the Dragon tried to attack her, and used her dark magic to flick Grand Master Dashi to the wall of the temple, hitting Good Chase and Master Monk Guan in the process.

“Now that was just too good,” Hannibal Bean chortled as Wuya stood next to him. “Now if you'll excuse us, we’re going to take the Heylin Seed now.” Wuya smirked as she entered the vault, Grand Master Dashi slowly getting up in retaliation.

“Oh look what we have here! It’s the Heylin Seed!” Wuya walked towards Grand Master Dashi, Good Chase and Master Monk Guan. “Now, what do we need to do to activate the seed? Oh, that’s right! We plant it! Hannibal Bean, would you like to do the honors?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Hannibal Bean took the small seed from the box as he planted it in the dirt near a watering can. Wuya used her magic to lift the watering can and placed water on the seed, Grand Master Dashi realizing that the seed was beginning to sputter. As he widened his eyes towards the seed, he noticed the vines attaching to the temple walls, and he was brought to his feet when he noticed the Heylin Seed forming, eventually turning bigger than he anticipated.

“Wow, this is a huge seed.” Grand Master Dashi muttered.

“You think?” Good Chase retorted as he, Grand Master Dashi and Master Monk Guan eyed the Heylin Seed coming towards them.

“Heylin Seed, why don’t you go and take care of our friends for us?” Wuya pointed at Grand Master Dashi, a devilish smirk appearing on her face. “Starting with Grand Master Dashi.” Omi widened his eyes as the Heylin Seed charged for Grand Master Dashi, but he was impressed when Grand Master Dashi was able to move out of the seed’s grip.

“Excellent!” Omi yelled although Chase Young appeared uncertain.

“I wouldn’t get too excited, young monk. Keep watching,” Chase Young told the young warrior. Omi immediately went back towards the scene as Grand Master Dashi closed his eyes and harnessed a gigantic fire dragon, this time appearing that he had full control over it.

“Hey, this time it wasn't fueled by Wuya,” Clay exclaimed as Chase Young nodded his head.

"Yes, Dashi was always good with defeating things on the fly,” Chase Young sighed. “But unfortunately, this is where the end happens.”

“Wait, Dashi’s gonna die here?!” Clay sounded shocked as Omi bit his lower lip.

“Unfortunately,” Chase Young responded while Omi watched in horror. As Grand Master Dashi unleashed the gigantic Dragon Fire and sent it on the Heylin Seed, he didn’t realize that there was a gigantic vine behind him, one that was coming towards him at record speed.

“Sleep tight, Grand Master Dashi!” Wuya cackled, which forced Grand Master Dashi to turn around and realize the gigantic vine behind him. Before Grand Master Dashi could get out of the way, the vine grabbed the Xiaolin Monk by the throat and picked him up high in the air.

“Oh, this right here is my favorite part,” The Hannibal Bean that sat on Chase Young’s shoulders chortled. “He’s about to get thrown into the building and his neck's going to snap like a twig.”

“Never on my clock!” Omi shouted as he jumped down from the hill and went towards the scene.

“Omi, wait!” Clay yelled after the young monk, but it was too late. Omi was already in the battle, and everyone paused for a moment as they realized they had never seen the dragon of water before.

“What’s this?!” Wuya wondered as Omi unleashed water from his hands.

“Wudai Neptune! WATER!” Omi used the water as a knife as he cut the vine between Grand Master Dashi and the Heylin Seed, which caused the monk to fall towards the floor. Omi pulled out a Shen Gong Wu and held it towards Dashi, hoping that it was going to catch him. “Tangled Web Comb!” The bristles of the Tangled Web Comb caught Dashi as he was pulled towards Omi, and the dragon of water pulling Grand Master Dashi towards the area where Clay, Chase Young and their Hannibal Bean was hiding.

“What in the world?” Grand Master Dashi rubbed his head, staring at Omi with surprise. “Who the heck are you?”

“I am Omi,” Omi got up from his position and released a smile. “And I have saved you from a terrible death.”

“Death? What are you talking about? And where are you from, kid?” Grand Master Dashi glanced up and noticed Chase Young in his metal armor, which caused him to stand up with surprise. “Chase Young? But you were just down there a moment ago.”

“Considering Omi has already disrupted the future with his attempts to save your life, I might as well tell you,” Chase Young sighed while crossing his arms. “I’m from the future.”

“The future?” Grand Master Dashi raised an eyebrow towards Chase Young in confusion. “Are you all from the future.”

“Pretty much,” Clay added. “Omi heard about how you died and he decided to come back in time and save you.”

“Which means, we must destroy the Heylin Seed now so that he never ruins the entire world again,” Omi grabbed a Shen Gong Wu from his robe as he turned towards the Heylin Seed.

“I thought the Heylin Seed destroyed the Moonstone Locust,” Clay wondered as Omi shook his head.

“That was in the future, we are currently in the past. And I may have found the Moonstone Locust in the swamp area around lunch time,” Omi said as he jumped back down to face the Heylin Seed. 

“Well, what do we have here?” Wuya chortled. “A little cheeseball? Well, you’ll just make a delicious snack for the Heylin Seed here.”

“Or your reign with the Heylin Seed shall end, Wuya!” Omi shouted, pointing the Shen Gong Wu towards the Heylin seed. “Moonstone Locust!” As the Moonstone Locust started engulfing the Heylin Seed, Omi gave a satisfied smirk and all Wuya could do was let out a gasp.

“How on earth did you know the Moonstone Locust would work on the Heylin Seed?” Wuya asked as the plant became a simple seed. Omi walked over and picked up the seed, giving the evil witch a smirk in return.

“You can say I have extensive knowledge on the future,” Omi responded. “And now, it is time for you to go back into your puzzle box!” Omi held the puzzle box and opened it, as Wuya widened her eyes and started screaming.

“No! NO!” Wuya shouted while her body form disintegrated and her shadow form found itself sucked into the box. As soon as Wuya had disappeared, Omi locked the box and handed it to Master Monk Guan, all while Good Chase glanced at the dragon of water with surprise.

“Who are you?” Good Chase wondered.

“It is not important right now,” Omi said. “As of right now, you must deal with the Hannibal Bean of your time. As for me, I must go.” Omi darted away from Good Chase and Master Monk Guan before hiding behind the hill where Grand Master Dashi was located. “Wuya is secured in her puzzle box and the Heylin Seed has been destroyed. Now you must put this in a place where it will never be found again.”

“I think I have an idea…,” Grand Master Dashi tapped his chin thoughtfully. “How about we hide the puzzle box and the seed in your world. It’s sure to be safer there since you’re from there.”

“You believe the seed will be safe in my hands?” Omi innocently blinked as Clay rolled his eyes.

“That’s pretty ironic there, partner. Considering Omi was the one who wagered the Heylin Seed in a Xiaolin Showdown that he had nothing to do with,” Clay told Grand Master Dashi.

“Ooh, you guys still do Xiaolin Showdown’s in the future?” Grand Master Dashi beamed as Omi nodded his head.

“Oh yes we do,” Omi clapped his hands. “You know Grand Master Dashi, we are dealing with the Heylin Seed 1500 years later. Perhaps you would be so kind to help us in our conquest of defeating the seed. Especially since you have just harnessed the Dragon Fire.”

"Plants dislike fire and I dislike Wuya," Grand Master Dashi smirked. "And you see, the key to harnessing it is...,"

"Wait, save that conversation for the future as we have a friend that has the same Dragon Fire abilities as you," Omi said.

"Yeah, she needs your help, see she's really scared about how she can't control it and the reason we also traveled back here is to give her some pointers," Clay added.

"She does?" Grand Master Dashi appeared impressed. "Wow, that's cool. But I didn't think they let girls join the temple. Consider their whole body strength and all that."

"Wow, he thinks exactly like _me_!" Omi grinned as he hugged Grand Master Dashi tightly but Chase Young pulled the young monk away from the Grand Master.

"Yeah, just before we get there, refrain from saying anything like that," Clay said. "You don't want to make her angry."

"It has been decided! Grand Master Dashi must come back with us to the future!" Omi grinned.

“Okay little cheeseball, I have to stop you here,” Hannibal Bean jumped on Omi’s head while furrowing his eyebrows. “If you bring Grand Master Dashi into the future, there’s no telling what you have destroyed. You already done enough damage by coming to the past and preventing Dashi’s death.”

“Oh Hannibal Bean, you worry far too much,” Omi waved his hand dismissively. “I am positive the world will be better now that Grand Master Dashi has been saved. And what is a better way than having Grand Master Dashi see how the world has changed.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Clay said. “Omi, we’re already pushing it by saving Grand Master Dashi’s life.”

“Oh Clay, you mustn't worry.” Omi patted Clay on the shoulder as he held out the Sands of Time. “Are you ready to go to the future? It is the only place we will keep you safe.”

“The future? Oh wow, I...I don’t know,” Grand Master Dashi shrugged his shoulders as Omi grinned.

“Whatever could go wrong, Grand Master Dashi?” Omi smirked as Chase Young rolled his eyes and held onto the Sands of Time. As everyone held onto the Sands of Time, Omi activated the Shen Gong Wu, and once again they were headed back to the future, with hopes that the Heylin Seed would no longer be a threat.

* * *

As soon as everyone returned, they found themselves in the Shen Gong Wu vault, and Omi immediately made his way towards the courtyard. However, Clay immediately followed Omi just in case he wanted to protect him. As soon as Omi went to the courtyard, he realized the sky was red, and the world looked more ominous than when Omi had went into the past.

“Wow, maybe saving Dashi really didn’t do much and the Heylin Seed was going to attack the world anyway.” Clay said, placing a hand on Omi’s shoulder.

“This is no good,” Omi muttered. At a moment’s notice, the Silver Manta Ray returned and Omi and Clay turned around, realizing that Raimundo and Jack had returned. “Clay, whatever you do, we must not mention that Grand Master Dashi is here.”

“Rai’s going to see Grand Master Dashi anyway,” Clay rubbed his temples. “Well, maybe you haven’t changed much, so maybe when Rai sees him he won’t freak out.” The door opened to the Silver Manta Ray as Raimundo, Jack, Katnappe and Dojo got out, forcing Omi and Clay to raise an eyebrow. “Rai, why did you bring Katnappe along?”

“Trust me, this sounds crazy but Katnappe actually can help us stop the Heylin Seed,” Raimundo said.

“What happened to Kimiko?” Omi questioned as Raimundo’s face immediately turned concerned. “Were you able to bring her back?”

“No, she almost killed me and got all freaked out by it,” Jack shuddered while Raimundo rolled his eyes.

“Jack, for the last time she didn’t almost kill you,” Raimundo argued. “Anyway, Kimiko refuses to come back to the temple. She’s...going through a lot.”

“Yeah. Wait, I just thought of something...if she doesn’t come back, what’s gonna happen to the two of you?” Jack finally questioned which caused Raimundo to appear saddened.

“I don’t know what that means for us,” Raimundo quietly muttered but Dojo decided to change the subject.

“So what have you guys been up to while we were gone?” Dojo pondered. As if he was looking for an answer, Grand Master Dashi came out of the vault and let out a gasp, almost as if he was marveling at the scene before him. While Grand Master Dashi was surprised, Raimundo and Jack were stunned.

“Hey, I thought he died like a thousand years ago,” Jack pointed towards Grand Master Dashi as Dojo innocently blinked.

“He... _did_ ,” Dojo slowly got off Raimundo’s shoulders while slithering towards Grand Master Dashi, almost in shock that his former master was alive. “Dashi? Is that you?” Grand Master Dashi turned towards Dojo and bent down to his level, giving the young dragon a warm smile.

“Well, if it isn’t Dojo…,” Grand Master Dashi smiled. “I haven’t seen you in 1500 years. How are you still alive?”

“I’m a mystical dragon,” Dojo responded. “Usually we have quite the long life span.” Dojo placed a hand on Dashi’s knee before realizing it was really him, and that prompted him to hug his former master with glee. “Oh Dashi, it’s so good to see you! I never thought I would be able to talk to you again!” While Dojo was enjoying the moment of reconnecting with Dashi, Raimundo didn’t appear pleased.

“What did you two do while I was gone?” Raimundo crossed his arms with displeasure.

“Well, we...may have gone 1500 years into the past so Omi can stop Grand Master Dashi from dying,” Clay explained as Omi gave a smile.

“Wait, you _what?!_ ” Raimundo blurted it out. “Omi, don’t you know what you did?!”

“I saved Grand Master Dashi’s life!” Omi gave a proud grin, but Raimundo wasn’t sharing Omi’s enthusiasm.

“No, you don’t get it cheeseball,” Raimundo groaned. “Dashi was able to hone the Dragon Fire while fighting Hannibal Bean, Wuya and the Heylin Seed. But that was before he died when the Heylin Seed one-upped him. If you take him out of that scenario, then he doesn’t hone the Dragon Fire, and the monk that has it after is in big trouble considering they’re unable to hone it.”

"But he used it twice during the battle, Omi slightly argued.

"Yes, but it's been 1500 years since then. He might not remember how to use it, and that means in our world he's useless!" Raimundo immediately stopped explaining as he placed a hand on his forehead. “Oh no.”

“What’s wrong?” Clay pondered.

“The next monk to get the Dragon Fire…,” Raimundo muttered before his eyes darted towards Omi and Clay. “That was _Kimiko_.”

"That's right. If it's been 1500 years since Dashi used the Dragon Fire, he may not remember how to use it...or...," Dojo immediately stopped hugging Grand Master Dashi as he stared up. "Dashi, do _Repulse The Monkey!_ Don't argue, just do it."

"Um, what's _Repulse the Monkey_?" Grand Master Dashi innocently blinked as Dojo turned to Chase Young.

"Grand Master Dashi taught me how to do _Repulse the Monkey_...so if he doesn't remember," Chase Young muttered while Dojo turned back to the Grand Master.

"Neither does Grand Master Dashi...and neither does Omi considering _you_ taught it to him, Chase Young." Dojo further explained.

"So I am unable to use _Repulse The Monkey_?" Omi creased his eyebrows.

"All because you took Grand Master Dashi out of the past," Raimundo glared at the dragon of water before he worried. "This is bad. Okay, Kimiko is still out there and she's in danger, which means we have to find her."

“But we don’t know where Kimiko is, partner.” Clay said. "Besides, taking Dashi out of the past wouldn't impact Kimiko, would it?" 

“That is where you are wrong!” Raimundo, Omi and Clay furrowed their eyebrows as they glanced up, staring over at Gigi who had made himself an uninvited guest at the temple.

"Oh, I knew I forgot to do something," Jack snapped his fingers as he stared at the Sphere of Yun in his hand.

"Congratulations, you're still an idiot," Katnappe quipped towards Jack, but Raimundo decided to get everyone back on track.

“What are you doing here? I doubt you’re strong enough to take us on, or did you just come here wanting a mock fight?” Raimundo taunted.

“Oh, I would love to explain myself, but I heard that two of you monks decided to go back in time to save Grand Master Dashi from an impending death.” Gigi pointed at Grand Master Dashi who was glaring at the gigantic plant. “Anyway, with you taking Dashi out of the picture 1500 years ago, some of my plans had changed...for the better.”

“Oh really?" Raimundo growled. “I’m not sure if you know how to count but there’s more of us than there is of you. So whatever Omi screwed up, it couldn't be that bad.”

“Oh, are you sure about that?” Gigi chortled while Raimundo, Omi and Clay innocently blinked. “Because I believe I have the perfect team right here...and for you Raimundo, it should hit close to _home_.” Before Raimundo had a chance to ask what Gigi had meant, he realized Enrique standing on the top wall of the Xiaolin Temple, jumping down in front of his brother with an evil smirk.

“Enrique?” Raimundo appeared surprised before he furrowed his eyebrows. “What are you doing?”

“Finally getting the respect that I deserve,” Enrique pointed a finger at himself while Clay and Omi appeared shocked. “I’m tired of you being the golden child. And once I get rid of you, I’m going to finally be the star in mom’s eyes. I’ll be doing more for my family than you have ever done, and you won’t get to enjoy any of it because you’ll be dead and gone.”

“You’re a lot of things, but I didn’t think you were stupid enough to believe this plant could give you whatever you want,” Raimundo gritted his teeth towards his brother.

“Oh, I forgot to mention Raimundo…,” Gigi grabbed Raimundo’s attention once more as the plant stared down at his leaf hands. “Because of your friends saving Dashi, something had to change...and that means being down one less monk.” Raimundo continued to wonder what Gigi meant until the plant snapped his fingers and moved to the side. Raimundo’s eyes widened as he saw a glowing fireball walking towards him, its fingers lighting up and a devilish smile appearing on it’s face. Raimundo tried to make out the person, and when he did, his heart dropped.

“ _Kimiko?_ ” Raimundo blurted out, seeing that Kimiko was the figure standing before him. While it was Kimiko standing in front of him, it wasn’t _his_ Kimiko, and that was the part that hurt Raimundo the most.

“Your precious monk still had the Dragon Fire, but because Dashi wasn’t a learning tool on how to control it, it was easier to manipulate her and control the power for myself. Now when the Heylin Eclipse comes, we’re going to be the strongest force, and all of the Xiaolin Monks will cease to exist.” Gigi cackled while Raimundo kept his eyes on the girl he loved. He hoped maybe if he talked to her, she would snap out of it and would come back to the Xiaolin side.

“Kimiko, what are you doing?” Raimundo walked closer to her as Omi and Clay widened their eyes. “This isn’t you.”

“Raimundo, _NO_!” Omi shouted before Kimiko scorched one of Raimundo’s hands and kicked him back into the temple wall. Raimundo landed with a thud and tried to use all his strength to get up, only to find that this hand was in pain from where Kimiko burned him. He was in disbelief that Kimiko would actually hurt him, but as much as he wanted this to be his Kimiko, she wasn’t. She was a product that Gigi could control and that meant that she would do whatever the plant said. Raimundo decided to try a familiar approach, one that had worked when Kimiko had lost control while fighting Chase Young during the Heylin comet.

“Kimiko, I know you’re scared about your abilities, but please don’t do this!” Raimundo shouted, getting up from his position and slowly walking towards her. “I want to help you through it. We’ll figure out a way to control your Dragon Fire together. Just come here and stop helping this plant destroy the world.” For a moment, it seemed as if Kimiko was relenting at Raimundo’s words, which caused Raimundo to give her a smile, but the next thing he knew, Kimiko had lit another flame and aimed it right for his chest. Raimundo wasn’t expecting Chase Young to grab him away and take the punch for himself. The move caused Raimundo and Chase Young to fly back and hit another portion of the temple, this time causing the dragon of wind to appear groggy.

“Talking her out of the state isn’t going to work this time!” Chase Young barked at the Shoku Warrior. “Because Omi went into the past and saved Dashi, the Heylin Seed was able to dehumanize the next person that was able to harness the power. Kimiko doesn’t have Dashi’s findings to fall back on because Omi was the one that stopped the Heylin Seed the first time. And this is the consequence that has unfolded due to Omi’s actions.”

“Well, this has been such a fun time,” Gigi chortled while everyone glared at him. “But unfortunately we must prepare for the Heylin Eclipse. So unless you want to die, you’d stay out of our way.”

“Are you sure that I can’t get a few punches in?” Enrique growled towards his brother as Raimundo struggled to get up. “I have some unfinished business to attend to with my brother.”

“No, we want him and the monks alive when we take over the world.” Gigi smirked, motioning for Enrique and Kimiko to follow him. “Come along, and Kimiko...please bring a vital Shen Gong Wu with you. We can’t have these monks undoing what they did, now can we?” Enrique placed on his hood and followed Gigi out of the temple, but what killed Raimundo the most was Kimiko turned her back on him and immediately followed the seed. It was almost as if she had no attachment to the Xiaolin Temple anymore, and she was destined to serve the Heylin.

"Hand over the Sands of Time, cheesebreath," Kimiko sneered, Omi gritting his teeth in response.

"You may be a girl, Kimiko...but I will stop you...," Omi jumped towards Kimiko but he didn't expect Kimiko to flip him on the floor, which caused him to release the Sands of Time from his hand. As Kimiko grabbed the Sands of Time that was on the floor, Raimundo didn’t realize the few tears that were streaming down his cheeks, and Raimundo’s heartbreak was enough to force Omi to question his actions. Was saving Grand Master Dashi a good idea with Kimiko now on the side of the Heylin?

"Now if I were you, cowboy...I'd stay out of my way," Kimiko growled towards Clay, and in a moment of defeat Clay bowed his head and let out a sigh. He simply moved to the side and let Kimiko walk through, but it didn't stop Kimiko from grabbing Clay and tossing him into Raimundo and Chase Young. "It's been lovely chatting with you all. Ta ta." Kimiko slowly turned her back on the temple and followed Gigi and Enrique, which caused the monks and the Heylin to worry.

"That's the girl that was supposed to have the Dragon Fire?" Grand Master Dashi asked. "She doesn't look like a Xiaolin monk to me."

"She's not anymore...because _Omi_ messed with the past!" Raimundo screamed towards the dragon of water. Raimundo glanced down at the burn that was on his hand, but he also did everything he could to fight back the tears. Kimiko was gone...and without the Sands of Time, he wasn’t sure if there was a way he could bring the real Kimiko back to the monks.

“Raimundo…,” Omi softly said, but Raimundo shook off Omi and got up from the floor. He dusted himself off and went into the temple, avoiding Omi’s sorry gaze in the process. Omi had just wanted to save his hero...he didn’t think that saving his hero would cause Raimundo to lose his.

“Like I said young monk, maybe it wasn’t the best idea to mess with time,” Chase Young frowned. Omi cleared his throat and turned to Clay, seeing that the dragon of earth was agreeing with the 1500 year old serpent. “It would be wise to see what else you might have damaged after saving Grand Master Dashi.”

“Why do you say that?” Clay turned towards Chase Young with interest.

“Because Grand Master Dashi was the one that was supposed to die in the Heylin Seed attack 1500 years ago,” Chase Young answered. “If Grand Master Dashi is here, and he didn’t die...someone else had to.” Omi furrowed his eyebrows while glancing at his feet, thinking of the trouble he had caused. Someone else died because of his error and Kimiko was no longer herself. He truly wished that he could go back and undo what he did. But without the Sands of Time, there was a possibility that the Heylin Seed had finally won, and the monks were headed towards their downfall.


	9. The Root Of All Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an effort to get on Raimundo's good side, Grand Master Dashi guides Raimundo into using the Fountain of Hui and Eagle Scope so he can find out why Kimiko is suddenly evil. Omi and Grand Master Dashi find out who was killed 1500 years ago since Omi prevented Grand Master Dashi's death, and Omi struggles to earn Raimundo's forgiveness.

The events following the Heylin Seed's unveil left the entire Xiaolin Temple on edge. However, Raimundo was more heartbroken over Kimiko being pushed to join forces with the Heylin Seed. There was so much he didn't understand, starting with how could Kimiko, the strongest person he ever met, fall under a seed's spell so easily? She was extremely strong willed and always knew right from wrong. That alone made Raimundo believe something occurred for Kimiko to give up the life she had known for the uncertainty of evil. Raimundo decided to sit on the roof of the temple while immersing himself in his thoughts. As he sat there, he didn't realize Dojo slithering next to him, sitting alongside him and twiddling his thumbs.

"Hey, you've been up here for a while," Dojo said which caused Raimundo to raise an eyebrow towards the dragon. "Why don't you come down for dinner? Clay's cooking and I know how much you love his homemade gumbo!"

"No thanks," Raimundo muttered, his eyes still on the sunset.

"All right, then how about we go for a stroll? A stroll always makes you feel better when you're down." Dojo tried again.

"No," Raimundo once again answered. Dojo noticed near Raimundo was a handheld Goo Zombies game, and that was when he had another idea.

"I know, let's play _Goo Zombies_! I know I can beat your record!" Dojo exclaimed. This time Raimundo furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at the game, and his first instinct was to toss it off the roof. However, he knew that he couldn't since the game belonged to Kimiko, and it was the last thing he had to remind him of her.

"Dojo, I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, but please stop," Raimundo turned towards the dragon with annoyance. "I just want to be by myself right now."

"Okay, I get it," Dojo sighed while slithering towards the other end of the roof. "I know I'm not good at the whole pep-talk thing, but I think you need to stop sulking and get back in the game. Not only is the world on the verge of ending, but Kimiko needs you...and you can't help her if you're sitting here, moping around." With the mention of Kimiko, Raimundo turned towards the dragon and stood up.

"What do I have to do first?" Raimundo wondered.

"Well, first of all, we need to tell everyone what we found out regarding evil boy genius," Dojo said. "If he really is the Dragon of Metal, and I'm sure he is, then he needs to be prepared. The Heylin Seed already took one of our own, so they're not expecting Jack Spicer to be the new dragon...even if he is evil."

"Yeah." Raimundo furrowed his eyebrows as he walked towards Dojo. "Go and gather everyone. I'll be there in a minute."

"That's the spirit!" Dojo smiled as he slithered away, but there was one stop Raimundo had to make before he could give orders to his teammates. He jumped down from the roof and walked towards the quarters, his eyes darting towards Kimiko's old room. He slid the curtain open as he saw everything was in its place, before slowly walking in and taking in his surroundings. Kimiko's laptop was still closed on the floor and her clothes were neatly put away. He knew he shouldn't have, but he grabbed her laptop and opened it, eventually pressing the power button and waiting for the computer to turn on. As the computer went to the home screen, he noticed the background was a familiar moment; It was just after Raimundo and Kimiko declared their love for one another and had their first kiss under the stars. The moment was absolutely perfect, and Raimundo would give anything to have another moment like that again.

"I'm going to save you, Kimiko," Raimundo muttered as his eyebrows furrowed. "I promise." Raimundo closed the laptop and brought it with him, finding himself in the kitchen where everyone was gathered. Raimundo furrowed his eyebrows towards Omi before redirecting his attention to his friends. "Alright, so before we discuss Omi's idiocy, there's something that I have to tell you guys. Dojo and I found the Dragon of Metal."

"You did?" Clay sounded shocked as Jack widened his eyes. "Who was it?"

"Yes, who is the sacred Dragon of Metal?" Omi questioned, Raimundo eventually pointing his finger towards Jack.

"Jack Spicer," Raimundo said which caused everyone to turn to the evil boy genius.

"Jack Spicer?!" Omi, Clay, Chase Young and Hannibal Bean blurted out, although for different reasons.

"You are pulling my left feet!" Omi shouted.

"Are you sure that it's Jack Spicer, Raimundo? No offense, but he's just one tack shy of being sharp." Clay pondered.

"He's an embarrassment to the Heylin," Hannibal Bean added. "The dragon of fire made a better villain than Spicer."

"As much as I hate to vouch for Spicer, it's true," Katnappe said. "He lifted some metal lids with his voodoo magic and hit me with them."

"It's not voodoo magic," Raimundo pointed a finger towards Katnappe before staring at the others. "The point is, Jack is the Dragon of Metal, which means that we have to train him before the Heylin Seed gets strong enough to attack. We don't have the Sands of Time anymore, which means we're going to have to be inventive."

"So what's the plan?" Clay asked.

"I'll figure out a way to train Spicer but right now I have to do more investigating. I need to figure out what made Kimiko suddenly join the Heylin," Raimundo's eyes met with Omi's but he wasn't thrilled with the Dragon of Water. If he had it is way, he'd never speak to Omi again. Unfortunately, Omi was an important part of his team, even with his catastrophic screw ups. "In the meantime, Omi, you figure out what else you screwed up in this timeline. We can't fix things if we don't know what's broken." Omi's grin disappeared as Raimundo left the room, which caused Omi to glance down at his feet and appear saddened.

"I believe Raimundo is most upset with me," Omi declared.

"Really? What gave that away?" Hannibal Bean sardonically questioned.

"Well, you did sort of mess up the timeline, partner." Clay winced. "Now we have to figure out who is the one that's dead since Dashi is here."

"You know, I noticed nothing ever happened to Chase Young when you guys went back in time," Jack brought up, earning interest from everyone. "Since Dashi and Chase Young are here, what if the one that's dead is the other guy, um…?"

"Master Monk Guan?!" Omi blurted out, causing Jack to smile and point at the Dragon of Water.

"Yeah, that guy," Jack responded.

"No, Master Monk Guan cannot be dead," Omi declared.

"Well I sure as heck aren't dead and neither is Chase Young," Hannibal Bean raised an eyebrow. "And since you saved the Grand Master, there's only one person left."

"Wow, and here I thought I was a screw-up," Jack chortled.

"Oh, however will I repair my mistake?" Omi sighed, causing Clay to lean down and place a hand on the monk's shoulder.

"Maybe we can fix it," Clay schemed as Omi stared up at him. "Look, the Heylin Seed took the Sands of Time, so we just need to find out where he is so we can get it back."

"Oh yes, that is most ingenious!" Omi declared. "But where would we find him?"

"He couldn't have gone too far," Clay assured him. Omi gave a small smile towards Clay as Grand Master Dashi slipped away, deciding to figure out if there's anything that he could do to help. He found Raimundo in the courtyard as the dragon of wind took out his anger on a training dummy, eventually deciding that he was going to do his best to get off on the right foot with Raimundo. Grand Master Dashi walked up and noticed Raimundo kicking the dummy, all while keeping his eyes on the unwanted company.

"So, what are you working on?" Grand Master Dashi asked, causing Raimundo to finally turn around and glance at the older monk. "You know, you'd bring power if your kick was more sharper."

"I know that," Raimundo furrowed his eyebrow and looked away. "What is it you want anyway? Haven't you and Omi done enough?"

"Look, I know that you're not happy with me...and especially Omi," Grand Master Dashi rubbed the back of his neck with nervousness. "But Omi only did it so my life would be saved."

"No, Omi only saved you because he couldn't accept how you died," Raimundo countered. "And look what he did. The Heylin Seed is now twice as powerful and Kimiko joined them. How on earth were they able to convince her to join them anyway? She's much stronger than that?"

"From what I remember regarding the Dragon Fire, the person basically loses all will and it's hard to get them out of that state," Grand Master Dashi said. "It's powerful but extremely dangerous…, wasn't there a time Kimiko used it and she was unable to control herself?" Raimundo silently thought back to the Heylin Comet episode, finally nodding his head to Grand Master Dashi's question.

"She was on the verge of killing Chase Young," Raimundo recollected. "The only thing that was able to snap her out of it was me talking to her. The thing I don't understand is why?"

"Because the Dragon Fire is influenced by emotions, and she feels quite strongly about you since you were the only one to get through to her," Raimundo continued to listen to Grand Master Dashi's reasoning before ultimately turning away. "I know I'm the last person you want to see, considering that I'm the reason the dragon of fire isn't here right now...but if you let me, I can help you get her back."

"I don't need your help," Raimundo seethed. He decided to redirect his anger towards the training dummy as he punched and kicked with every statement that came out of his mouth. "What I need are answers! What I need is the Heylin Seed to get out of my hair! What I need is KIMIKO!" Raimund suddenly felt tired as he got on his knees and let out a shaky breath. All Grand Master Dashi could do was stare at the dragon of wind as he eventually looked up at the training dummy. "I feel so lost without her...and the fact the Heylin Seed is using her in order to get what he wants...Why is he doing this to her?"

"You know, I can't exactly give you the answers, but I do know what can," Grand Master Dashi tapped his chin thoughtfully, earning a surprised look from Raimundo. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"Um, back in Tokyo," Raimundo answered. "She was scared because she almost hurt Jack with a bookcase.."

"Maybe after that, we'll get our answer," Grand Master Dashi motioned for Raimundo to follow, the two of them heading into the Shen Gong Wu vault. "The Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope Shen Gong Wu should help see why Kimiko was so easily persuaded by the Heylin Seed. I can't promise you're going to like what you see, but at least you'll know why."

"Why did you create the Eagle Scope and the Fountain of Hui, anyway?" Raimundo pondered.

"Oh, it all started as a prank on Dojo," Grand Master Dashi chortled. "Man was that little dragon gullible."

"Yeah, that sounds like Dojo," Raimundo felt a small smile tug on his lips before glancing down at the Shen Gong Wu.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Grand Master Dashi asked.

"The only way I can help her is if I figure out what went wrong," Raimundo grabbed the Eagle Scope and placed the Fountain of Hui in front of him. "Fountain of Hui! Eagle Scope!" As soon as Raimundo activated both Shen Gong Wu, he placed the Eagle Scope to his face, and that was when he saw Kimiko sitting just outside of Tokyo. He gathered this happened right after Kimiko ran off from her father as tears were streaming down her face and she appeared heartbroken.

* * *

 

_"I don't need Papa choosing anyone for me," Kimiko spoke to herself while glancing below at the city of Tokyo. "I am perfectly capable of choosing my own person. This is all his fault! If he didn't try to set me up with a husband, I never would have reactivated my Dragon Fire powers!"_

_"Is that how you really feel?" Kimiko gasped as she turned around, realizing that the Heylin Seed was standing behind her with Enrique in tow. Kimiko couldn't help but get defensive as she stood up from her position. "If I had known that you were so upset, I could have done something to help"_

_'What are you doing here?!" Kimiko pointed towards the Heylin Seed before her eyes landed on Enrique. "And what are you doing working with him? You know if your brother found out, he would never forgive you."_

_"Oh, we can talk about Raimundo and me later, young chica," Enrique placed an arm around Kimiko as she appeared disgusted by the act. "Right now, we just want to help you. After all, we couldn't help but realize you were crying and no anjo like yourself should be crying. Let me guess, your father doesn't approve of who you'd like to marry?"_

_"It's complicated and it's not a story that I should be explaining to you!" Kimiko removed Enrique's arm and started walking away. "I have to go."_

_"Aw, Kimiko, we just want to help you," Enrique said, which forced Kimiko to turn around._

_"Even if I believed you, how on earth could you possibly help me?!" Kimiko fumed, which little did she know was part of the Heylin Seed's plan. "My father thinks that he can marry me off to anyone he wants. But the truth of the matter is I'm already in love with someone else. I don't need him to choose for me, and I won't let him."_

_"You're in love with someone else, you say?" Enrique sat down which caused Kimiko to soften her glance. "Maybe if you tell me who it is, I can help you convince your father." Kimiko bit her lower lip as she considered divulging this precious information to Enrique. On one hand, she should have known better than to do something this foolish, but on the other hand, she was just so upset and there was no one else who would understand. Kimiko eventually sat down and folded her hands, sadly looking towards the sunset in the Tokyo sky._

_"Well, if you must know, I'm in love with Raimundo," Kimiko glanced down as Enrique widened his eyes. "And he's in love with me...but my papa is just making it so hard for us to be together."_

_"Well, if it's Raimundo, I'm sure your father has a good reason." Enrique nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders._

_"No, he doesn't have a good reason." Kimiko countered. "My father doesn't want me to be with Raimundo because he thinks he can't provide for me. But in the end, I don't care that Raimundo's not rich. I love him...and he has a lot more personality and heart than any of those stupid boys my father was trying to set me up with. He says I have to marry by my next birthday in order to inherit the company. But if I can't have Raimundo, then I don't want the stupid company!"_

_"Wow, that must really make you mad," Enrique pretended to sound sympathetic. If Kimiko had really listened to Enrique's tone, she would have known Enrique didn't care about her feelings. But she wanted to be heard loud and clear, even if it was to the one brother Raimundo didn't trust._

_"Of course it makes me mad!" Kimiko shouted, not realizing that her body was engulfed in flames. "I am tired of everyone deciding for me! Why can't I just decide for MYSELF!" The next thing Kimiko knew, she threw a gigantic fireball at a nearby building, causing the skyscraper to go on fire and fall straight to the ground. Kimiko immediately snapped out of her state and watched the fire take place on the town below, which resulted in sadness replacing her anger._

_"I don't understand why you're so fond of him in the first place," Enrique smirked as he placed a hand on the dragon of fire's shoulders. "If he really loved you like you said he did, he would have fought harder to be with you. Instead, it sounds like he was uncertain. Raimundo has always been a little indecisive, especially when it came to relationships. I should know, I'm his brother and I've seen everything first hand. He hasn't been exactly honest with you, has he?" With that, Kimiko widened her eyes and thought, eventually realizing Raimundo had been hiding a lot of stuff from her recently._

_"Well, I guess he hasn't been completely honest," Kimiko admitted._

_"And if he really cared about you, you wouldn't be the big secret he's hiding from my family," Enrique responded. "Let's face it Kimiko, he's embarrassed by you. If he truly cared, you would be his first priority…, so it's really not worth you getting so upset over him." Kimiko felt her anger resurface as she reflected on everything Raimundo told her._

_Maybe she never really meant that much to him._

_Kimiko gritted her teeth and stared at Enrique again, this time wondering if he was right. The Heylin Seed decided to now take control of the situation, coming towards Kimiko and curling a leaf towards her._

_"The monks never thought of you as an equal, now did they?" Gigi placed an arm around her shoulder, causing Kimiko to stare at her feet. "Your promotion means nothing to them. And they're just waiting for you to mess up so you would never forget it. Now's the time to prove that you're stronger than them. Because let's face it, you don't need them. They need you." Before Kimiko could object, Gigi released a small yellow spray, which caused the dragon of fire to cough repeatedly. Even Enrique was surprised by Gigi's approach towards Kimiko. Once Kimiko opened her eyes, it was quite clear she wasn't Kimiko anymore...she was someone different. "Your father deserves to be punished for not listening to your wants, and of course the monks deserve to be punished for not taking you seriously. From now on, I control the Dragon Fire, and I will use it to take over the world...with you by my side." Kimiko robotically turned to the Heylin Seed and flashed an evil grin, Enrique immediately pulling the seed towards him in the process._

_"How were you able to convince her to join us?" Enrique asked. "She seemed really stubborn the first time I met her, and here she has no willpower."_

_"It helps when her fellow teammates helped with my plans," The Heylin Seed furrowed his eyebrows. "...and took something from the past."_

_"What have they taken from the past, exactly?" Enrique innocently blinked as he asked the question._

_"The greatest Xiaolin Monk to ever live...before I was able to destroy him with my bare vines," The Heylin Seed gave an ominous glance towards Enrique and glared. "Grand Master Dashi. And with him in the present, we can now continue the next phase of our plan. Come along, Kimiko...let's go show the Xiaolin Monks just how powerful you are." Kimiko's eyes lit up red as she slowly walked towards the Heylin Seed, curling her hand into a fist and giving him an evil smile._

_"Yes master," Kimiko answered, and with that, the three of them headed towards the Xiaolin Temple to show the monks exactly who they were messing with._

* * *

 

Raimundo immediately took off the Eagle Scope and gave a saddened glance into the distance. He didn't realize just how crushed Kimiko's spirit initially was, and with the Heylin Seed's prodding, he was able to get her on the side of war and destruction.

"Kimiko's upset because of her father," Raimundo softly said before handing the Shen Gong Wu to Grand Master Dashi. "She's upset because she feels that we don't respect her, even after she was promoted. She's still upset because I've been keeping her to myself. The worst part is she had every right to be angry...and the Heylin Seed took advantage of that."

"It doesn't seem like me being in the present affects Kimiko, but trust me Raimundo, it does," Grand Master Dashi finally spoke. "I was the first Xiaolin Monk with the Dragon Fire and in order to have full control, you have to separate your emotions. And when I died in the past, Chase Young wrote a scroll about the Dragon Fire and how to control it. It was hidden in the depths of the Xiaolin library and with Kimiko being a Shoku Warrior, she would've ultimately had the honor to see the scroll for herself. Unfortunately, now that I'm here, there is no scroll for Chase Young to write and Kimiko will never know how to harness her abilities without us telling her."

"But now she's under salad breath's control," Raimundo said. "So she's not going to listen to us. He knew exactly what he was doing."

"He took advantage of her feelings, and that's what's causing her to lash out like this," Grand Master Dashi replied. Raimundo thought for a moment before he turned on his heels and started walking away. "Wait a minute, kid where are you going?"

"What does it look like? I'm going to talk to Kimiko's father." Raimundo revealed. "Her father needs to know that he influenced her anger."

"But it's dangerous out there." Grand Master Dashi replied.

"Well, I don't have another choice," Raimundo furrowed his eyebrows. "We have to fix why she's so angry in the first place. And in the meantime, you need to go back to where you came from. Who knows what else you influenced in this timeline."

"Well, I have a gut feeling." Grand Master Dashi winced.

"You better start talking." Raimundo crossed his arms with anger.

"Someone was supposed to die in that fight," Grand Master Dashi explained. "If I didn't die and Chase Young didn't die, then that means…"

"Wait, you're not saying…?" Raimundo said above a murmur.

"Master Monk Guan." Grand Master Dashi revealed.

"He's gone?" Raimundo tried to find the words to say, but instead, he sounded choked up. "It was that stupid seed, wasn't it?"

"Well, the seed had something to do with his death," Grand Master Dashi admitted. "It was also Hannibal Bean. Look, I know you're upset, especially since you were so close to Master Monk Guan, but..." Raimundo shook his head slowly before turning around, making his way towards the entrance of the temple.

"Forget about me. I have to go and talk to Mr. Tohomiko," Raimundo walked out of the temple and didn't look back. He wasn't going to rest until Kimiko was back at the Xiaolin Temple and had better control of her emotions. But for now, Raimundo had to get Mr. Tohomiko to see the error of his ways.

* * *

 

The trek to Tohomiko Electronics was a quiet one, but once Raimundo made it to the building, he knew the hardest part wasn't going to be the journey. It was talking to Kimiko's father. Raimundo let out a sigh as he walked towards Mr. Tohomiko's office, ultimately spotting him sitting in a chair with his back away from the door. He was glancing out the window, almost as if he was in some sort of daze. Raimundo considered whether to knock on the door before finally doing so, Mr. Tohomiko turning around and seeing Raimundo in the doorway.

"Raimundo? What do I owe this surprise?" Mr. Tohomiko got out of his chair and went towards the door, but he noticed Raimundo's face was far from happy.

"Mr. Tohomiko, we need to talk." Raimundo sighed. "It's about Kimiko."

"Were you able to find her?" Mr. Tohomiko asked, Raimundo ultimately releasing a sigh.

"Yeah, we found her," Raimundo admitted. "But she's not the Kimiko that we know."

"Why do you say that?" Mr. Tohomiko wondered.

"Well, Omi went back in the past and he changed a few things, so now Kimiko is sort of...evil." Raimundo winced at the last part which caused Mr. Tohomiko to widen his eyes.

"Did you just say that my daughter is evil?!" Mr. Tohomiko bellowed. "I should have known better than to let her go to the Xiaolin Temple! Especially since you have messed with her fragile mind."

"Kimiko isn't fragile. She's angry, that's why it was so easy for the Heylin Seed to take advantage of her." Raimundo responded. "She bottled up her anger for too long and then this happened. I should have told my family about her. She thought I was ashamed of her because she was rich… when in reality I've never been more proud to have someone like her. And you tried to force her into getting married to someone she didn't love."

"Are you trying to say that I am responsible?" Mr. Tohomiko raised an eyebrow, almost as if he was trying to deter Raimundo from answering the question. However, Raimundo wasn't afraid of him.

"With all due respect, you played a big part, Mr. Tohomiko," Raimundo honestly said. "If you had just let Kimiko choose who she wanted to be with, she wouldn't have gotten so upset and then this wouldn't have happened." Mr. Tohomiko realized that Raimundo was right, which caused him to look down and shake his head.

"I just wanted Kimiko to be taken care of." Mr. Tohomiko admitted. "I did not mean for this to happen."

"She was already taken care of, sir." Raimundo sighed. "Look, you caring about your daughter is awesome and it's what any good father would do. But she was happy just being the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. I love her for her, and I'm sure if Kimiko had to choose between her happiness and riches, she would choose to be happy...even if it meant she wouldn't get the video game company." Mr. Tohomiko pondered for a few moments as Raimundo cleared his throat, realizing that maybe there was truth to what Raimundo was saying.

"So how do we save her?" Mr. Tohomiko asked. The question caught Raimundo off-guard. He knew that Mr. Tohomiko needed to see the error of his ways...but he didn't think Mr. Tohomiko would want to get heavily involved.

"You want to help?" Raimundo questioned. "I don't know, Mr. Tohomiko...are you sure about this?"

"Raimundo, this is my daughter we are talking about." Mr. Tohomiko firmly said. "My daughter is in danger, and if there is something I can do to help, then I am not taking no for an answer. I am going to help her." Raimundo innocently blinked before he let out a reluctant sigh. He wasn't going to be able to fight this, was he?

"All right, you can help." Raimundo agreed. "But if anything happens to you, Kimiko will never forgive me."

"And if anything happened to her, I would never forgive myself." Mr. Tohomiko replied. All Raimundo could do was nod, especially since Mr. Tohomiko was intent on saving his daughter from evil. He just hoped he didn't have to deal with any fatalities that he couldn't potentially explain.

He didn't want Kimiko to be any more hurt than she already was.


End file.
